Ringer
by Dani Criss
Summary: Blaine y Darren son 2 hermanos gemelos que son completamente distintos. Mientras Darren está casado con Kurt y tiene una hija (Devon) Blaine es un alcohólico y además es buscado por una mafia ya que fue testigo de un asesinato. Blaine, desesperado acude a Darren para que le ayude. Lo que no sabe Blaine es que la vida de Darren no es tan perfecta como el creía ...
1. Capítulo 1

Antes que nada me gustaría indicar que en este fic los personajes de Darren y Blaine tienen el gen del embarazo. Lo hubiera puesto en el sumario pero no me coge. Ni Glee ni sus personajes así como Darren no me pertenecen. Ahora os dejo con el 1º capítulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 : EL REENCUENTRO**

POV Blaine

Me llamo Blaine Anderson. Tengo 25 años y soy alcohólico. Llevo sobrio 2 meses. La verdad es que es todo en un récord para mí ya que siempre que he intentado dejar de beber al final siempre he acabado bebiendo. Además, por desgracia fui testigo de un asesinato hace 6 meses y Bodaway, el líder de una mafia me está buscando para matarme ya que la policía me ha llamado para testificar. La policía me está protegiendo pero aún así no las tengo todas conmigo. Tengo un hermano, Darren que vive en Nueva York y aunque hace 6 años que estamos separados le he llamado para pedirle ayuda y él ha accedido a ayudarme. Debo decir que me sorprendió un poco ya que pensaba que al estar tanto tiempo sin hablarnos me esperaba que tuviera que suplicarle o algo por el estilo. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es despistar al policía que me protege porque dentro de 2 días tengo que ir a declarar por lo del juicio y soy ni más ni menos que el testigo principal y único por lo que Bodaway va a tratar de matarme a toda costa.

Al día siguiente fuí a la reunión de A.A para celebrar mis 3 meses de sobriedad. Allí me encontré con mi sponsor, Sam Evans.

- ¡Felicidades Blaine!

- Gracias Sam.

- Sé que ha sido realmente muy difícil para ti.

- No me lo recuerdes. Mañana tengo que testificar contra Bodaway y sé que estarán buscándome.

- Pero tienes a la policía que te está protegiendo.

- Sam, tú no lo entiendes, si Bodaway me quiere muerto, estoy muerto. Por suerte le he pedido ayuda a Darren y éste va a ayudarme.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer tu hermano gemelo que no haga la policía?

- Él vive en Nueva York mientras yo estoy en Ohio con lo cual será mucho más fácil para mi esconderme de él.

- ¿Y tu hermano ha decidido ayudarte sin más?

- Sí, la verdad es que me sorprendí un poco al principio pero me alegro de que me quiera ayudar.

Entonces se me acercó el inspector Schuester.

- Señor Anderson, en cuanto termines te vienes conmigo a mi casa. Allí estarás a salvo de Bodaway.

- De acuerdo señor Schuester. Si me disculpa estoy hablando con mi amigo.

- ¿Es sólo su amigo?

- Bueno, el es mi amigo aunque sé que quiere acostarse conmigo - contestó Sam.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Está bien, señor Anderson. Le dejo por ahora.

Y entonces el inspector Schuester se fue.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?

- Sólo bromeaba aunque me acuerdo que al principio intentaste ligar conmigo.

- No, no lo hice. Malinterpretarías lo que hice.

- Puede ser.

- ¿Y si pensabas que estaba ligando contigo por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Pues ... si te soy sincero aunque soy hetero me gusta mucho que me mimen, me da igual si un hombre o una mujer.

- Vale.

- Bueno Blaine ¿qué vas a hacer para librarte del inspector? Porque ya le has oído que te va a llevar a su casa.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo pero tranquilo que cogeré el tren a Nueva York que sale a las 5.

- Llámame todos los días ¿vale?

- Prometo que intentaré llamarte. Te recuerdo que no puedo dejar muchas pistas.

- De acuerdo.

- Muchas gracias por todo Sam.

- Ha sido un placer Blaine. ¡Cuídate mucho!

- Lo haré. ¡Y tú también!

Entonces me fui con el inspector Schuester a su casa. Él se quedó conmigo en la misma habitación. Sin embargo una hora más tarde se tuvo que ir y vino un compañero suyo en su lugar. Sabía que en esos momentos tenía que hacer algo ya que el inspector Schuester no paraba de quitarme el ojo y era realmente bueno y con un poco de suerte su sustituto no lo sería tanto y podría intentar huir mientras el inspector se había ido. Vino el sustituto y a los cinco minutos grité y vino el sustituto. Entonces cogí un jarrón que había en la habitación y le dí al policía en la cabeza. Por suerte el policía seguía con vida. Rápidamente cogí la pistola del policía y me fui a la estación de tren. Llegaron las 5 y cogí el tren que salía a Nueva York.

POV Inspector Schuester

A los 15 minutos de haber dejado a Blaine con mi subordinado volví a casa y me encontré que mi hombre estaba herido y no tenía la pistola. Entonces mi hombre se despertó y estuve preguntándole por Blaine y me dijo que había caído en una trampa de Blaine y me cabree muchísimo porque ahora Blaine estaba en peligro ya que Bodaway podía localizarlo y matarlo y lo peor es que mañana es el juicio y sin Blaine no voy a poder hacer nada para encerrarlo.

POV Blaine

Después de coger el tren estuve todo el rato nervioso ya que mi vida corría peligro. Finalmente llegué a Nueva York y cuando salí del tren Darren vino para recibir. Nos dimos un abrazo y empezamos a hablar.

- Muchas gracias Darren. No sabes cuánto significa para mi lo que vas a hacer.

- Eres mi hermano ¿no? Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- Ya, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó ...

- Mira Blaine, yo ya te he perdonado por eso. Lo importante es que estés a salvo y recuperemos el tiempo perdido ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Lo único es que hay un pequeño problema. No le he dicho a Kurt que venías así que si no te importa vamos a ir a la casa que tengo en los Hamptons.

- Pero no veo el problema.

- Verás Blaine. Kurt no sabes que existes. Cuando comencé a salir con él estaba enfadado contigo y decidí ocultarle que tenía un hermano gemelo. Lo siento mucho.

- No ... no pasa nada. Comprendo que no estuvieras orgulloso de mí.

- Vamos, Blaine. Puedes gritarme o decirme lo que quieras. No está bien lo que hice.

- Lo sé Darren pero realmente yo tampoco me sentía muy orgulloso de mi mismo.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la casa de los Hamptons. ¿No llevas nada?

- Es lo que tiene cuando huyes de la policía.

- Está bien.

Entonces Darren y yo nos fuimos al coche y de ahí nos fuimos a la casa de los Hamptons de Darren. La verdad es que era un sitio perfecto para esconderme de Bodaway. No tenía vecinos y estaba a las afueras por lo que le sería bastante difícil de que me encontrara. Entramos a la casa y Darren me enseñó mi habitación.

- Blaine, si quieres puedes coger la ropa mía, total gastamos la misma talla. Cuando nos vayamos a casa nos iremos de compras ¿vale?

- Me parece perfecto. Por cierto esta casa es enorme. ¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo?

- No, realmente sólo vengo aquí los veranos o cuando necesito huir de la ciudad. Por cierto, ¿me dijiste que llevas 2 meses sobrio?

- Sí, la verdad es que estoy muy orgulloso de ello. Siempre acababa volviendo a beber pero nunca he estado tanto tiempo sin beber.

- Espero que sigas más tiempo.

- Gracias. Sé que soy algo pesado pero es que ...

- Ya sé que los adictos tendéis a dar las gracias por daros una oportunidad y también sé que pedís perdón por todas las acciones que habéis cometido. He estado buscando en Internet antes de ir a recogerte.

- Pero en mi caso es totalmente.

- Te creo Blaine.

- Gracias ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Pues porque te miro la cara y sé que no mientes pero por favor Blaine deja de darme las gracias. Sé que es tu costumbre pero yo te he perdonado todo así que si realmente quieres darme las gracias por lo que te he hecho simplemente procura no volver a caer ¿vale?

- Lo haré. Por cierto nunca te lo he preguntado pero ¿te sorprendió que te llamara?

- Pues ... un poco, la verdad. Si te soy sincero pensaba que me habías llamado porque tenía que pagar una cuenta tuya en algún bar pero cuando me pediste ayuda para que cuidara de ti me alegré mucho.

- No tengo ganas de beber y tampoco puedo permitírmelo.

- ¿Por lo de que te está buscando la policía?

- En parte sí.

- Pero ¿has hecho algo ilegal?

- No, te lo juro Darren. La policía sólo quiere que testifique en un caso y yo simplemente me he negado.

En esos momentos sé que le había mentido a Darren porque realmente le había robado una pistola a un policía pero no quería decirle a Darren lo de Bodaway.

- Entiendo. Por cierto ¿sabes una cosa?

- Dime.

- Me apetece mucho coger el barco de papá ¿me acompañas?

- Vale.

Entonces Darren se fue al aseo y yo aproveché para esconder la pistola en un cajón y luego volvió a entrar en mi habitación.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Claro.

Entonces nos fuimos de la casa y nos fuimos a donde estaba el barco de mi padre y nos montamos en él. No había nadie por la zona, lo cual me gustaba porque así Darren y yo podríamos hablar tranquilamente. Los 2 comenzamos a hablar y a los 15 minutos me empezó a entrar sueño y acabé durmiéndome. 30 minutos más tarde me levanté y observé que Darren ya no estaba conmigo. Entonces empecé a gritar "Darren, Darren" pero nadie respondía. Luego me encontré un bote de somníferos sin ninguna pastilla y lo más fuerte es que vi en el mar la camisa de Darren y me temí lo peor así que salté al agua hacia donde estaba la camisa de Darren. Continué llamándole pero no respondía así que me sumergí para ver si lo encontraba pero no hubo fortuna por lo que volví al barco. Entonces me dispuse a llamar a la policía para denunciar la desaparición de Darren y cuando lo cogieron tuve una idea, que aunque era un poco loca en aquel momento me pareció lo mejor: "Si Darren se había suicidado y nadie identificaba el cuerpo ¿por qué no me hago pasar por él? así Bodaway ya no me seguiría y la policía tampoco lo haría" así que me cogí el barco y volví a la casa de los Hamptons. Allí cogí el teléfono y llamé a Sam.

- ¿Va todo bien Blaine?

- Sí, excepto por un problema.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Bueno, realmente este problema puede ser algo bueno.

- No te entiendo Blaine.

- En resumen Sam, Darren se ha suicidado, no he encontrado su cuerpo y he pensado que mientras nadie identifique voy a hacerme pasar por él así Bodaway y la policía no me buscarán más así que a partir de ahora me vas a llamar Darren.

- Estás como una cabra Blaine. ¿Qué ocurre si alguien identifica a tu hermano?

- Yo podré negarlo y en lo que hago tiempo me puedo ir de la ciudad. Bodaway acabará olvidándose de mí y por fin podré tener una vida normal.

- Vale, eso tiene más o menos lógica pero tu plan tiene un gran problema ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer si Devon, Kurt o alguien del entorno de Darren te reconoce?

- Según Darren ni siquiera Kurt sabe que existo así que no va a haber ningún problema.

- Muy bien. Por favor Blaine, sólo te pido una cosa. Ten mucho cuidado ¿vale? y piensa lo que vas a decir antes de hacerlo porque a partir de ahora vas a tener que actuar como si fueras tu hermano.

- Lo sé y lo tendré en cuenta. Te voy a colgar. No vuelvas a llamarme a este número.

- Muy bien. ¡Hasta luego Darren!

- ¡Hasta luego Sam!

Entonces me fui al aseo y me duché. Allí me puse a pensar en la decisión que había tomado. Realmente el plan era muy bueno pero tengo que tener mucha precaución ya que enseguida podrían descubrir que estoy suplantando la identidad de mi hermano. Además de pensar en eso también estuve pensando en por qué Darren hizo lo que hizo. ¿Realmente Darren tenía tantos problemas que decidió suicidarse? Lo único que sé es que "gracias" a su suicido ahora por fin tengo una oportunidad para poder tener una vida tranquila alejada del alcohol y sobretodo lejos de Bodaway.


	2. Capítulo 2

Gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a la review de Guest lo único que puedo decir es que el fic está basado en la serie Ringer pero no va a ser igual y en cuanto a lo otro de momento voy a centrarme en este fic y cuando acabe voy a hacer el otro fic que puse en la encuesta.

Os dejo ahora con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO AL VERDADERO DARREN

POV Sam

Estaba yo tan tranquilo en mi casa cuando repente tocaron el timbre. Se trataba del inspector Will Schuester.

- Buenas tardes inspector ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Déjate de rodeos y dime donde está Blaine.

- ¿No debería de estar contigo?

- Sí, pero escapó y sospecho que tu como su sponsor debes de saber donde se encuentra.

- Pues lo siento pero no lo sé.

- ¿Me permite entrar en su casa?

- No tiene una orden de registro así que si no le importa ...

- Si estás ayudando a Blaine a huir sabes que es lo peor porque Bodaway podría encontrarlo fácilmente.

- ¿Y se piensa usted que puede protegerlo? De todas formas ya les he dicho que no sé donde está.

- ¿Y no ha contactado con usted?

- Pues no desde la reunión en la que me vio.

- ¿Y no dijo nada de irse a algún sitio?

- Para empezar no podemos desvelar las cosas que se dicen en una reunión. Para algo somos anónimos pero no ha comentado nada.

- Está bien. Le dejo ... por ahora. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces el inspector se fue. Sé que le había mentido en algunas cosas pero por suerte para mí soy informático y he borrado la llamada que Blaine me había hecho así que el inspector nunca podrá saber que le he mentido a no ser que yo o el propio Blaine lo confiese.

POV Blaine

Después de ducharme cogí una maleta con ropa de Darren y luego cogí la pistola y las llaves del coche de Darren. Entonces me fui a casa de Darren y Kurt. Por suerte para mí en el GPS del coche venía indicada la dirección de su casa por lo que no me costó trabajo llegar hasta allí. Cuando por fin llegué me preparé para lo que iba a ser a partir de ahora mi nueva vida como Darren Anderson.

Por fín entré en la casa y me quedé flipado porque la casa era muy grande y se notaba que era de Darren porque nada más entrar había un cuadro de Darren. Entonces me fui a la habitación y abrí un cajón y metí la pistola en él. Luego salí de la habitación y entonces entró Kurt. La verdad es que era mucho más guapo de lo que me había estado hablando Darren.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Bien, he conseguido que el cliente invierta en la compañía así que bien.

- Me alegro mucho por tí.

- ¿Estás de coña?

- No, lo digo en serio.

Entonces me acerqué y le dí un beso en la cara.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Besarte ¿es que no te gusta?

- Sí ... sólo que no pareces el mismo ... pareces como más relajado y amable.

- Es que ... el viaje me ha sentado bien.

- Oye Darren, estás más delgado.

- Es que ... he hecho ejercicio estos días.

La verdad es que de momento aunque la había cagado un poco había conseguido salir de la situación.

- Por cierto Darren no me apetece ir a lo del ballet esta noche.

- Pues no vayamos.

- ¿Así? ¿tan fácil?

- Sí, si no te apetece no vamos y ya está.

- Vale. Me voy a duchar.

- Muy bien Kurt.

Entonces Kurt se fue a la ducha y yo me subí a la azotea. Allí aproveché para llamar a Sam.

- ¿Qué tal estás Blaine ... digo Darren?

- Bien. De momento he conocido a Kurt y no sospecha nada.

- Me alegro mucho. Oye voy a ir a Nueva York para verte. No quiero que estés solo ¿vale?

En esos momento vi como un hombre de mi edad me estaba mirando raro.

- Darren ¿estás bien?

- Sí, perdona. Sam, no tienes que hacerlo.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

- Vale, pero ten mucho cuidado no sea que Bodaway te siga hasta aquí.

- Tranquilo que lo tendré. Tu procura que nadie descubra tu verdadera identidad.

- Vale.

Entonces bajé al piso y de ahí me fui a la cama directo.

Al día siguiente me levanté a las 9:30 y Kurt se fue.

- ¿Qué haces durmiendo hasta ahora?

- Me he quedado dormido.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y lo cogí.

- Oye Darren ¿dónde diablos andas? Habíamos quedado a las 9.

- Lo siento ... me he quedado dormido y se me había olvidado.

- Si te lo anotaste en la agenda naranja.

Entonces cogí una agenda naranja y pude descubrir que la cita era con Santana.

- Lo siento Santana, voy para allá.

- Muy bien pero me invitas a un café.

- Muy bien.

Entonces me fui al loft, que era donde había quedado con Santana.

- ¿Qué te parece Darren? Está quedando todo perfecto.

- Si, así es. Recuérdame por qué hemos comprado este loft.

- Pues porque Kurt insistió en que los 2 debiaís comprar este piso juntos.

- Ya ...

- Por cierto menuda juerga te pillarías anoche con Kurt. ¡Menuda envidía! La última vez que me acosté con Sebastian fue cuando tuve a los gemelos.

- En realidad no me acosté con Kurt.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Hay veces que pienso que Sebastian tiene una aventura. Necesito salir y distrairme un poco. ¿Por qué no salimos los 2 juntos?

- Yo ... no puedo. Tengo que ir a la ópera con Kurt. Otra vez será.

- Muy bien.

Después de esa conversación me fui a casa y allí estuve todo el día. Luego en la tarde/noche me fui a la ópera con Kurt. La verdad es que pasamos una magnifica velada salvo por un pequeño detalle y es que el tipo que me observó el otro día estaba también en la ópera y no paraba de mirarme. Terminó la ópera y nos fuimos a la barra. Como había mucha gente Kurt decidió ir a pedir mientras yo le esperaba. Le pedí que me trajera una botella de agua ya que estoy más que seguro de que si no le decía nada me hubiera traído alcohol y lo último que quiero es volver a caer. Aproveché que Kurt tardaba un poco para ir al aseo. Cuando llegué allí vi que alguien me seguía y cuando me quise dar cuenta aquel hombre me besó en la boca y yo enseguida le paré.

- ¿Qué te pasa Darren?

- ¿Qué te pasa a tí? Estoy casado.

- ¿Ahora te importa eso? Vamos, esto es muy grande. Kurt no nos va a pillar y la canguro se ha quedado con los niños.

En esos momentos me dí cuenta de que aquel hombre era Sebastian, el marido de Santana y rápidamente intenté salir de aquella situación.

- Mira Sebastian. Estoy con Kurt y no pienso volver a hacerle esto y tú tampoco deberías de hacerle lo mismo a Santana.

- ¿Ahora te importa Santana? ¡Dios, Darren! Te he estado esperando para que por fin pudiéramos estar juntos. He reservado una habitación en este hotel. Por favor necesito verte allí mañana.

- Mi respuesta es no, Sebastian.

- De todas formas quédate con la tarjeta por si cambias de opinión ¿vale?

Entonces me fui del aseo pensando en lo mala persona que era Darren ¿Cómo podía estar engañando a Kurt con el marido de su mejor amiga? En cualquier caso ahora que estoy asumiendo su identidad voy a intentar que Santana y Sebastian arreglen su matrimonio y de paso el de mi hermano porque a lo mejor tal vez Kurt estaba así de raro conmigo por eso.

Luego volví a la barra y tras media hora Kurt y yo nos fuimos a casa y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Ha estado guay,no?

- ¿En serio Darren? ¿Ha estado guay?

- Sí ¿no?

- Ha sido la peor noche que he tenido.

- Pero tú ...

- Darren, a eso se le llama actuar. Pensaba que tú también estabas actuando.

- Pues no. ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero actuar?

- ¿Ahora me vienes con esas?

- Kurt, te he echado mucho de menos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No es uno de tus trucos?

- Lo digo en serio.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Darren? Casi me lo creo pero no cuela.

Entonces los 2 nos fuimos a la cama y yo comencé a mirar la foto de Sean, el hijo de Darren que murió hace 6 años y luego me dormí.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a trabajar y yo a hacer unas compras. Cuando volví de comprar me encontré en el piso a Devon, la hijastra de Kurt enrollándose con un chico. Al oírme entrar el chico se fue corriendo y Devon salió de su habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- Esta es mi casa también ¿lo recuerdas Darren?

- Tú ... se sobrentiende que tienes que estar en el internado.

- ¿Acaso no puedo ir a visitar a mi padre?

- Sí, pero deberías de avisar.

- Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes.

Entonces cogí la ropa que había comprado y fui a guardarla cuando de repente veo que habían desordenado el cajón donde tenía puesta la pistola. En esos momentos me dieron ganas de reñir a Devon pero tenía prisa porque había quedado con Santana así que de momento lo voy a dejar estar. Iba a salir de mi casa cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba el inspector Schuester. En esos momentos me entraron muchos nervios ¿y si descubría que en realidad soy Blaine? Por desgracia para mi Devon abrió la puerta y tuve que hacer frente a la situación.

- Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Soy el inspector Will Schuester. Quería hablarle sobre Blaine Anderson.

- ¿Le importa si vamos a una cafetería y lo hablamos más tranquilo?

- De acuerdo.

Entonces fuimos a una cafetería y empezamos a hablar.

- Verás señor Anderson. Estoy buscando a su hermano.

- ¿En qué lío se ha metido ahora?

- Verás, básicamente en uno muy gordo. Ha herido a un policía y le ha robado el arma.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

- Pues porque su hermano es testigo principal de un juicio y por lo visto no quería declarar a pesar de ofrecerle protección.

- ¿Ocurre algo si no aparece?

- Pues que Bodaway quedará libre de justicia. Bueno ... entonces ¿sabe dónde esta su hermano?

- Lo cierto señor inspector es que mi hermano y yo no estamos muy unidos. Hace 6 años que nos vemos. Si tengo noticias suyas le avisaré ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien.

Y entonces me fui al loft y allí me encontré con Santana.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Darren? Menos mal que estoy haciendo tu reforma porque cada día pasa sigo pensando en que Sebastian me está poniendo los cuernos.

En esos momentos me dieron ganas de decirle la verdad pero al ser yo , mejor dicho Darren el de la aventura decidí callarme e intentar investigar un poco sobre lo que pensaba Santana.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser?

- Pues he estado haciendo cuentas y la verdad es que no lo sé quien puede ser porque mis amigas están felizmente casadas así que mi única opción que me queda es mi mejor amigo gay

En esos momentos me quede hecho piedra. Por suerte para mí Santana continuó hablando.

- ¡Es broma!

- No sé Santana, ¿has pensando en que tal vez tienes al enemigo en casa?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La niñera.

- ¿Brittany? Pero si es muy inocente. No creo que haya sido ella.

- Mira Santana, las que parecen inocentes son luego las peores.

- Intentaré investigarla.

- Oye ¿esos agujeros de la pared se van a quedar así?

- Tranquilo Darren, que eso lo terminan hoy. ¿Sabes una cosa? No me importaría tener yo misma una aventura.

- Pero quieres a Sebastian ¿no?

- Por desgracia sí.

- Bueno Santana, me voy a comer a casa con Kurt, tengo que hablar muy seriamente de Devon.

- ¿Ya ha vuelto la hijastra?

- Sí, y la he pillado en la cama con otro y se ve que ha desordenado en mi cajones buscando condones.

- Adolescentes ... espero que mis hijos no sean así.

- Espero que tengas razón.

- Gracias Darren.

- De nada, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

Entonces luego me fui a casa y allí estaba Kurt.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana cariño?

- Darren, por favor no aguanto esa clase de broma.

- Kurt, te quiero ¿tan grave es eso?

Y tras decir eso empezó a sonar el teléfono. Era el Dr Shepperd. Me comentó que estaba embarazado. La verdad es que me pilló desprevenido. Sé que seguramente el hijo era de Sebastian pero ahora ya no importa y aunque no me gusta mentir sobre ésto al decir en voz alta que estoy embarazado vi una excusa para no tener que beber aunque en esos momentos no pensé en las consecuencias. Además da la casualidad de que yo tengo el gen de embarazo, al igual que mi hermano así que podría darse la situación.

- ¿Estás ... embarazado?

- Sí.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a mi me besó en los labios. La verdad es que desde que llegué aquí siempre había estado fingiendo que me gustaba Kurt pero cuando Kurt me besó empecé a sentir mariposas por el estómago. ¿Me estaría enamorando de Kurt? Es algo loco pensar eso pero de momento ya que se trata de mi ex-cuñado pero tengo que fingir que me gusta para seguir con mi estrategia.

- Por cierto tememos que hablar de Devon. La he pillado en la cama con un chico. No sé qué hacer con ella. ¿No la puedes mandar al internado de vuelta?

- Verás cariño ... Devon ha sido expulsada del internado por lo que tiene que quedarse aquí.

- ¿Y no puedes hablar con alguien para que la readmitan?

- No puedo.

- Pues cariño ... yo ... no quiero que esté aquí. Estoy embarazado y no puedo ponerme muy nervioso. No es bueno para el bebé y con Devon no voy a poder estar relajado.

- Por favor Darren, dale una última oportunidad.

- Está bien ... por cierto me has llamado cariño ¿es que ya confías en mí?

- He visto tu cara cuando me has dicho que estás embarazado y he visto que no me estabas mintiendo.

No me podía creer que realmente Kurt se hubiera creído la mentira. Después de eso nos pusimos a comer y luego le dijimos a Devon que puede quedarse pero que se comporte bien. Ya por la noche nos fuimos a un bar y allí nos encontramos con Santana y Sebastian. Empezamos a hablar sobre mi embarazo y luego Kurt y Santana se fueron un momento y Sebastian y yo nos quedamos solos y empezamos a hablar.

- Sabes que ese hijo es mío Darren.

Cuando me dijo eso sabía que tenía que hacerle callar a Sebastian ya que podría hundir mis planes así que empecé a decirle cosas para que se callara.

- Eso no lo sabes. Lo mismo es de Kurt.

- Seguro. Tu y yo nos hemos acostado casi todos los días y tu con Kurt apenas lo has hecho así que no me digas tonterías.

De nuevo cuando me dijo eso vi que mi hermano realmente era mala persona. A pesar de que Sebastian seguramente tenía razón lo único que pude hacer es seguir haciendo todo lo posible para que él no estuviera en mi vida, no de esa manera.

- Mira Sebastian a mi no me importa si eres el padre biológico o no. El padre será quien cuide al bebé y ese va a ser Kurt. Además tienes que preocuparte más por Santana. Sospecha de que tienes una amante. Yo le he sugerido que tu amante es Brittany.

- ¿Mi niñera?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿No puedes decir por ejemplo que Sebastian es un tipo genial y jamás te pondría los cuernos?

- Está convencida. Además no tienes de que preocuparte. ¿No te has acostado con ella, no?

- No.

- Pues entonces no tienes que preocuparte. Sólo tienes que estar con ella y hacerla feliz.

- ¿Y si te digo que te quiero y que quiero que formemos una familia juntos?

- Ya te he dicho que Kurt es el padre así que déjame en paz.

- Está bien ... aunque si quieres cambiar de opinión.

- No lo voy a hacer.

POV Will Schuester

Estaba investigando en Nueva York para ver si Blaine estaba por allí cuando de repente recibí una llamada diciéndome que habían encontrado una carta de Blaine a Darren pidiéndole ayuda por lo que significa que Darren me ha mentido. Voy a tener que hablar con Darren porque seguro que ha hablado con él aunque sea para decirle que no.

POV Blaine

Pasada 1 hora Kurt y yo volvimos a casa y luego recibí una llamada de Santana para reunirme con ella en el loft. Entonces me fui allí y dejé la pistola en el suelo cuando de repente oí un ruido. Se trataba de un hombre. En esos momentos pensé que era uno de los hombres de Bodaway. Por desgracia hice un poco de ruido y aquel tipo empezó a seguirme hasta que finalmente me empujó y me tiró al suelo. En esos momentos empecé a decirle que era Darren para ver si se creía mi verdad pero pasaba olímpicamente. Entonces, como pude cogí un azulejo que estaba por ahí tirado y le dí a aquel hombre. Luego me fui corriendo a coger la pistola y cuando la cogí le disparé matándolo en el acto. Comprobé que estaba muerto y efectivamente lo estaba. Luego me encontré con una foto mía en uno de sus bolsillo pero lo más fuerte es que detrás de la foto ponía el nombre de Darren Anderson en vez de Blaine Andesron por lo que realmente estaban buscando a mi hermano. ¿En qué clase de negocio se había metido mi hermano para que alguien le quisiera muerto? En cualquier caso acabo de matar a un hombre y tengo que deshacerme del cuerpo rápidamente ya que Kurt me esperaba en casa y no quiero que sospeche de nada.

POV Darren

Mi plan parecía perfecto. Tal y como sospechaba mi hermano se ha hecho pasar por mí y yo por fin he podido huir de aquel matrimonio y de aquella vida y me he podido ir a mi ciudad favorita, París. Sin embargo cuando fui a acostarme me llamaron para informarme de que mi plan estaba fallando pues Blaine había sobrevivido al hombre al que había contratado para que lo matara.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Para que entendáis un poco mejor la historia de la hijastra resulta que Kurt se casó con Cassandra y ésta ya había tenido a Devon, lo que ocurre es que su padre biológico murió y Kurt al casarse con Cassandra decidió adoptarla, de ahí que Devon tenga 16 años y Kurt tenga 25 años aunque en el fic no voy a mencionar la edad (en principio).


	3. Capítulo 3

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: PREPARANDO LA HUIDA

POV Blaine

Después de haber matado a ese hombre y saber que en realidad buscaba a mi hermano en vez a mi me hizo cuestionarme si realmente había hecho bien en hacerme pasar por Darren. En cualquier caso había matado a ese hombre y tenía que deshacerme del cadáver cuando de repente empecé oír unas pisadas y supuse que se trataba de Santana ya que me había llamado para que fuera al loft así que rápidamente tapé a aquel hombre con una manta y entonces Santana abrió la puerta y comenzamos a hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres Santana? y ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Yo ... quería hablarte de ... un momento ¿se puede saber qué ha hecho el contratista? Eso no es lo que pedí.

- Tranquila Santana, no pasa nada.

- Pues sí que pasa porque eso no es lo que había pedido. Debería de despedir al contratista.

- Pero no puedes ¿no?

- Pues no porque si lo despido tendría que retrasar la obra un par de días más.

Cuando me dijo eso pensé que lo que necesitaba ahora mismo es tiempo para deshacerme del cadáver así que intenté que lo despidiera.

- Santana, por mí no te preocupes. No es que tenga prisa en mudarme aquí.

- Ya, pero es que tampoco puedo permitirme el lujo de perder unos días. Tengo otras obras pendientes aparte de esta.

- Entiendo. Por cierto no me has respondido a mis preguntas.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. Verás es que es muy fuerte. He hablado con Brittany y me ha dicho que no tiene una aventura con Sebastian. Yo no lo ha creído y nos hemos puesto a discutir y el caso es que he acabado acostándome con ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo sé, soy una imbécil porque ni siquiera sé si realmente Sebastian tiene una aventura. Lo peor de todo es que pensaba que si yo le ponía los cuernos me sentiría mejor pero me siento peor.

- Bueno, Santana pues ... no se lo digas a Sebastian. Lo mismo no tiene una aventura después de todo.

- Aunque tuvieras razón ¿qué hago yo ahora? ¿le digo que me he acostado con Brittany?

- Lo que tienes que hacer es despedirla y si Sebastian te dice algo le dices que es porque pensabas que era tu amante y habéis discutido y no le digas lo de que te has acostado con ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no está mal mentirle de esa forma?

- Hay veces Santana que las personas mentimos para proteger a las personas que queremos y si tu estás arrepentida de haberte acostado con ella es lo que cuenta.

- Muchas gracias Darren. De verdad que no sé que haría sin un amigo como tú. A veces me da rabia de que seas gay porque serías mi hombre ideal.

- Por suerte soy gay y gracias a eso somos los mejores amigos.

- Pues sí, tienes razón. Prefiero a tener a un buen amigo que a un novio o marido.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas o nuestros maridos se empezarán a preguntar donde estamos.

- Tienes razón. Voy a coger un taxi.

- Muy bien, yo voy andando a casa.

Y entonces Santana se fue. Luego volví a loft a recoger el arma. Cuando lo hice volví a casa y allí no había nadie. Entonces me fui a la habitación y cogí la tarjeta de crédito de mi hermano. Después de lo sucedido tenía claro que no podía seguir en Nueva York. La policía estaba me estaba buscando a mi y era cuestión de días que también estuvieran buscando a Darren por el asesinato de aquel hombre así que la cogí para sacar dinero cuando de repente entró Kurt a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aún levantado?

- Esto ... iba a coger la ropa para llevarla a la tintorería mañana. ¿Estás bien?

- No, no lo estoy. He vuelto a discutir con Devon y se ha ido de casa.

- ¿Has llamado a Cassandra?

- No y no pienso hacerlo. Ella nunca se ha preocupado por Devon así que no creo que Devon vaya a hacerle una visita. Deberías de saberlo.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. Supongo que como ahora vamos a tener un bebé pensé en que es lo más lógico.

- No pasa nada. Avísame si te llama.

- Tranquilo que lo haré aunque dudo mucho que lo haga. Te recuerdo que me odia.

- Supongo que tienes razón pero eres al que menos odia en estos momentos.

- Cariño, seguro que ha salido a dar una vuelta con sus amigos y mañana vuelve y se le olvidará esta discusión que habéis tenido.

- Espero que tengas razón.

Entonces los 2 nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanté y lo primero que vi fue una nota de Kurt en la que me decía que por favor le avisara en cuando llegara Devon. Entonces me cambié y cuando fui a salir me encontré a Devon.

- ¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar?

- Tú no eres mi padre. Además no intentes ganarte mi cariño porque te odio ¿lo sabes?

- Entiendo que me odies pero a tu padre no así que compórtate bien.

- A ti no pienso hacerte caso.

- Un momento ... ¿estás colocada Devon?

- Error Darren ... estaba colocada. Ahora sólo tengo resaca así que déjame sola.

- Muy bien, si quieres estar sola te dejaré sola.

Entonces salí del loft y empecé a recordar lo que pasó una noche hace 9 años.

_Flashback Hace 9 años_

Aquella noche me fui a un bar como de costumbre y empecé a beber más de la cuenta. Acababan de despedirme de mi trabajo y estaba intentando olvidar aquel día. Recuerdo que fui a pedir otra copa y el camarero se negó a dármela ya que iba muy borracho. Entonces me dispuse a coger las llaves de mi coche pero un tipo del bar me las quitó y se las dio al dueño del bar. El dueño me dijo que en mi estado no iba a dejarme conducir. Me propuso llamar a un taxi para que me llevara a casa pero me negué, entre otras cosas porque no tenía suficiente dinero así que cogí el móvil y llamé a Darren para que me recogiera.

_Fin del flashback_

POV Kurt

La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por Devon. De vez en cuando discutimos pero siempre acabábamos haciendo las paces pero cuando ayer discutimos por su forma de comportarse y el hecho de que la expulsaran del internado hizo que discutiéramos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Espero que cuando vuelva a casa y se encuentre con Darren le haga entrar en razón y no esté enfadada conmigo. En cuanto me levanté me vestí y vi que Darren estaba dormido. La verdad es que parece algo cambiado pero me encanta este nuevo cambio. Iba a despertarle pero decidí no hacerlo y le dejé una nota para que la leyera cuando se despertara. Entonces me fui a la oficina y allí me estaba esperando Brody, mi socio.

- Brody, ¿está todo listo para el evento de esta noche?

- Sí, ayer llamé al hotel y me dijeron que lo tendrían todo listo para primera hora. Luego les llamaré.

- ¿Le has dejado algo de trabajo a Darren?

- Ya se encargó de elegir las servilletas y con eso es suficiente.

- Te dije que le dieras más trabajo, que él quería estar más involucrado en este evento.

- Mira Kurt, por desgracia Darren no entiende de finanzas y aquí lo que hace falta es que en el evento consigamos clientes y eso Darren no puede hacerlo así que por eso le he dejado que se encargara de las servilletas. Nos estamos jugando mucho en este evento y lo sabes. No podemos falltar. Necesitamos que Anderson y Charles Financial salga de esta pequeña crisis.

- Vale y ¿lo tienes todo listo para que eso ocurra?

- Te he preparado el discurso que tienes que dar así que memorízatelo.

- Está bien.

POV Blaine

Después de salir de casa me fui al loft para encargarme del cadaver. Empecé a limpiar un poco la zona y entonces me sonó el teléfono. Se trataba de Sam.

- ¿Qué quieres Sam?

- Sólo quería decirte que mañana me voy a Nueva York.

- Lo siento Sam pero hay cambio de planes. Me voy a ir.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde te vas?

- Pues no lo sé. Ya sé me ocurrirá algún sitio.

- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Es que te han descubierto?

- No, no lo han hecho.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ayer fui al loft de Darren porque había quedado con Santana, su mejor amiga y entonces un tipo entró en el loft y me quería matar así que cogí la pistola que le había robado al policía y le disparé y está muerto.

- ¿Lo sabe la policía?

- No, pero no tardará mucho tiempo en descubrirlo y claro al haberle matado con esa pistola van a creer que el que lo ha matado he sido yo.

- Y ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Pues me voy a sacar todo el dinero que pueda y mañana me voy.

- Tranquilo Blaine, mira mañana voy a coger el tren para Nueva York y cuando llegue me esperas y los 2 nos vamos juntos ¿vale?

- Está bien.

- Te cuelgo. Mañana nos vemos ¿vale?

- Vale.

Y entonces continué con la limpieza de la zona y pensé en tirar el cuerpo en un contenedor por lo que me dispuse a salir del loft cuando de repente oigo que alguien toca a la puerta. No sabía quien podía ser puesto que no había quedado con Santana y Kurt estaba trabajando así que me acerqué sigilosamente y pude ver que tras la puerta estaba el inspector Schuester por lo que intenté hacer como que no estaba allí puesto que tenía el cadáver dentro. Por desgracia para mi me sonó el móvil y el inspector le oyó por lo que tuve que abrirle.

- ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto señor Anderson?

- Es que estas cerraduras no funcionan muy bien - intenté excusarme.

- ¿Le molesta si nos quedamos a hablar un poco?

- Lo siento señor inspector pero tengo algo de prisa. Ya hablaremos otro día.

Y entonces cerré la puerta y me fui corriendo de allí.

POV Will

Después de que Darren se fuera me quedé preguntando si realmente me había mentido y sobretodo no había entendido porque no podíamos hablar por lo que le pedí a la policía de Nueva York que investigaran a Darren y a Kurt. Por desgracia lo único que pude sacar es que llevan 5 años casados y que se fueron a París de luna de miel así que pensé en que por la tarde iba a volver a seguir a Darren para hablar sobre Blaine y sobretodo porque estaba tan huidizo esta mañana.

POV Santana

La verdad es que me sentía bastante mal porque me había acostado con Brittany sin tener pruebas de que Sebastian me estaba engañando y tonta de mí estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad cuando de repente me puse a hacer la colada cuando vi la tarjeta del hotel y entonces lo vi claro. Sebastian tenía una aventura. Sé que no era con Brittany porque me confesó que era lesbiana pero en cualquier caso tenía una amante y se lo pensaba decir que lo sabía. Entonces Sebastian volvió de comprar el periódico y de dejar a los niños y se lo dije.

- Cariño, voy a ir sin rodeos. Quiero el divorcio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No te hagas el gilipollas conmigo porque sé que tienes una amante.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Cuando me dijo eso tuve muchas ganas de decirle lo de la tarjeta pero intenté sonsacarle la verdad sin utilizar la información que sabía.

- Pues porque últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

- Cariño, eso es porque te pasas todo el santo día en el loft de Darren y yo me pongo a escribir el libro y por si fuera poco tenemos a los gemelos.

- Osea ¿que no tienes una amante,no?

- Pues claro que no.

- Pues entonces dime qué es esto - le enseñé la tarjeta del hotel. Y ahora no me vengas con excusas. Admítelo.

- Admito que fui al hotel pero no es lo que tu piensas. Fui allí para escribir. Aquí en casa no puedo concentrarme con los niños.

- ¿Por qué tienes ese morro en mentirme?

- No es mentira Santana. Te quiero y no tengo ninguna amante.

- Lo que tu digas. Esta noche tenemos que ir al evento de Kurt y Brody. Ponte elegante y mañana seguiremos hablando de esto que tengo que irme a trabajar.

- Como quieras.

Y entonces me fui de allí.

POV Sesbastian

La verdad es que me sentía fatal por haberle mentido a Santana de esa forma pero en el fondo le estaba diciendo la verdad porque no tenía una amante sino un amante y ahora ni eso porque Darren no quiere estar conmigo y la verdad es que no lo entiendo porque se está comportando muy raro desde que volvió de los Hamptons.

* * *

POV Blaine

Por fin pude deshacerme del inspector Schuester y ahora iba a ser prácticamente imposible esconder el cadáver así que decidí adelantar el trabajo yéndome al banco a retirar todo el dinero. Metí la tarjeta e intenté poner la contraseña que creía que Darren habría puesto pero por desgracia tras los 3 intentos el cajero me dijo que fuera a ventanilla para solucionar el problema así que fui a ventanilla cuando de repente un señor se me acercó a mi y me dijo:

- Señor Anderson, ¿por qué ha ido a ventanilla? Ya sabes que como cliente especial que eres yo mismo te atiendo.

- Gracias, es que no me gusta mucho que me traten de forma especial.

- Tranquilo, señor Anderson.

Entonces entramos al despacho de aquel hombre.

- ¿Y qué quería señor Anderson?

- Verás señor ... (entonces ví que tenía una tarjeta de él y le mencione por su apellido) Altinkon es que he cambiado la contraseña de la tarjeta y se me ha olvidado.

- Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Y qué quería hacer?

- Pues quería sacar todo el dinero que tengo.

- Muy bien.

Entonces el señor Altnkon se puso con ello cuando de repente me dijo.

- Señor Andesron aquí tiene una cuenta que según pone aquí es para emergencias ¿también le saco todo el dinero de allí?

- Sí. Los trajes nuevos no se van a pagar solos y son una emergencia ¿no?

Entonces se empezó a reír el señor Altinkon y luego me dio el dinero que tenía en las cuentas. Luego salí del banco y le mandé a Sam un mensaje diciéndole que tenía el dinero preparado para poder irme. Por suerte para mi todo iba como lo había planeado salvo el problema que tengo con el cadáver por culpa del señor Schuester.


	4. Capítulo 4

Gracias a todos por las reviews.

Advertencias:

Este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo gay. La voy a poner en cursiva por si alguien no la quiere leer. La escena en sí no es importante para el capítulo y/o el fic. Hay una escena de flashback en la que pongo la palabra flashback en cursiva pero sólo estará esa palabra.

Ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: LO ESTÁ ESTROPEANDO TODO

POV Blaine

Después de coger el dinero me fui a casa de Kurt y Darren para hacer tiempo por si acaso el inspector Schuester seguía en el loft. Cuando llegué allí me encontré con Kurt y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Qué tal cariño?

- Tengo un grave problema.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurt?

- Resulta que teníamos un evento esta noche y ahora el hotel donde se celebraba están de obras por problemas técnicos.

- Eso es terrible. ¿Dónde lo vas a celebrar ahora?

- Pues ese es el problema. Necesito un sitio en el que quepan 100 personas y que esté disponible para esta noche.

- ¿No puedes aplazar el evento otro día?

- ¿Qué? Eso sería terrible. Precisamente queremos hacer la reunión para captar nuevos clientes y si atrasamos el evento daremos una mala impresión.

- Pues ... lo siento mucho cariño pero no puedo ayudarte con esto.

- No lo sientas, no es que tu tengas la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido en el hotel ... un momento. Eso es. Creo que ya he encontrado la solución al problema.

- ¿Dónde piensas hacerlo?

- En nuestro loft. Es perfecto, está vacío y ahí cogen más de 100 invitados.

Cuando me dijo lo del loft me puse nervioso porque no quería que se celebrara allí ya que tengo que esconder el cadáver.

- ¿Nuestro loft? Te recuerdo que no está terminado y no hay muebles ni nada. Es una idea pésima.

- Cariño, por los muebles no te preocupes que ya llamo a unos colegas míos y nos los ponen hoy y por lo otro es que no hay otra alternativa cariño. He llamado a otros hoteles y no pueden hacer un evento en tan poco tiempo.

- Supongo que ya lo has decidido tú solo.

- Cariño, no quiero que te enfades pero es lo mejor para los 2. Si no consigo nuevos clientes la empresa podría desaparecer.

- Vale, no me enfado.

- Cariño, tienes que ir al loft y encargarte de todo. Yo tengo que repasar el discurso con Brody. ¿Me harás ese favor?

Dentro de que no me hacía mucha gracia que se celebrara en el loft lo bueno es que Kurt me había propuesto que me encargara de todo así que podría deshacerme del cuerpo más facilmente.

- Claro cariño, tu confía en mí.

- Te quiero mucho Darren.

- Y yo a ti Kurt.

Tras decirme eso me fui al loft rápidamente para llegar antes que los chicos que iban a contratar Kurt para poner los muebles en el loft pero por desgracia cuando llegué allí ya estaban todos. Por suerte para mí el cadáver estaba cubierto por una alfombra así que no se vería a simple vista. Entonces vi como 2 chicos cogieron una alfombra y la extendieron y me entró una especie de pánico ya que me pensaba que ahí estaba el cadáver del cuerpo pero sin embargo no estaba en esa alfombra así que hablé con el encargado de aquello y le convencí para que todos se fueran a tomar un aperitivo para así mientras tanto esconder el cadáver. Se fueron todos y entonces empecé a pensar en donde esconder el cuerpo y por suerte para mí había un cofre entre los muebles que habían traído así cogí el cofre y lo abrí y dejé el cuerpo dentro del cofre y luego lo cerré con llave para asegurarme de que nadie lo abriera.

Después de cerrar el cofre volví a casa y allí me encontré con Devon y empezamos a hablar.

- Oye Devon, en serio tenemos que hablar.

- Déjame en paz Darren.

- Aunque no lo creas sé por lo que estás pasando y quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Tú? ¿En serio? No me hagas reír.

- Sí. Lo digo totalmente en serio.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Darren? Que casi te creo. Tú me odias y yo también así que déjame en paz. Cuando estemos con papá actuaremos como que nos llevamos bien y no habrá ningún problema entre los 2 ¿vale?

- Como quieras. Si quieres que te deje en paz lo haré pero luego no le digas a Kurt que yo pasé de ti.

- Tranquilo que no lo haré.

Y entonces Devon se fue a casa de una amiga y por la pinta que tenía parecía que iba a volver bien tarde. Aunque realmente me daba mucha pena no podía hacer nada si quería seguir con mi plan de huida. Para no levantar sospechas volví al loft para comprobar que nadie intentara abrir el cofre donde estaba el cadáver. Cuando terminaron de organizarlo todo volví a casa para cambiarme y estar con ropa adecuada para el evento. No es que me gustara mucho la idea de tener que ir allí pero no podía permitir el lujo de que sospecharan de mi y así ya puestos podía vigilar el cofre.

Llegó la noche y el loft se llenó de gente. Estaba muy nervioso porque Kurt me pidió que fuera amable con los posibles clientes y realmente no sabía muy bien de que hablar. Por suerte para mi apareció Santana y me puse a hablar con ella.

- Bonita fiesta Darren.

- Gracias aunque en realidad todo lo ha hecho Kurt.

- Por cierto tiene mucho mérito que dejes que Brody se acerque a tu marido de esa forma.

- Tranquila Santana, confío en Kurt plenamente y además Brody parece hetero.

- Pues le he visto en varios bares gay.

- Bueno, da igual. Kurt me quiere y con Brody sólo habla de negocios.

- Como quieras, no te molestaré más con el tema. Por cierto he venido aquí con Sebastian.

- ¿Ya habéis hecho las paces?

- No sé si creer la última excusa que me ha dicho.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Pues verás he encontrado una tarjeta de un hotel y me ha dicho que se fue allí para escribir ¿te lo puedes creer?

- Verás Santana, a veces, a veces puede decir la verdad.

- Yo también quiero creerle pero no puedo. Algo de mí me dice que me está mintiendo.

- ¿Por qué no intentas pasar más rato con él? A lo mejor se te van las dudas de esa forma.

- Voy a intentarlo, además así aprovecho para ver si alguna de las zorras que hay aquí puede ser su amante.

Y entonces Santana se fue a buscar a Sebastian.

Media hora más tarde Sebastian se acercó a mí.

- ¿Por qué no estás con Santana?

- Me está dejando en evidencia. Está borracha y no para de acusar a todas las mujeres de que son mis amantes.

- Mira Sebastian. Ella está dolida y con razón así que intenta estar con ella y demostrarle que la quieres.

- Sabes que al que quiero es a ti.

- Y tu ya sabes que yo quiero a Kurt así que vuelve con ella o al menos ten la decencia de dejarla.

- Está bien. Iré a buscarla pero sabes que si cambias de opinión ...

- No la voy a cambiar.

Y entonces Sebastian se fue a buscar a Santana mientras yo me ponía a hablar con los invitados de aquel evento. Mientras lo hacía vi como un hombre se sentó en el cofre donde estaba el cadáver así que fui hasta allí y le pedí que se apartara de aquel cofre. Luego vino el inspector Schuester y empezó a hablarme.

- ¿Vamos a poder hablar ahora?

- Estoy muy liado con el evento.

- Sólo será unos minutos.

- Está bien.

Y tras decirle eso nos fuimos al balcón.

- ¿Sabes? Esta zona antiguamente era un centro comercial. Concretamente tu loft era la sección de hombre.

- ¿Me ha sacado de la fiesta para hablarme de la historia del edificio?

Entonces vi como Santana estaba haciendo el ridículo y parecía muy borracha por lo que intenté ayudarla. Para ello lo primero que hice fue sacar al inspector del evento.

- Mire inspector. Lo siento mucho pero mi amiga me necesita. Si usted quiere hablar conmigo en mi casa va a tener que pedir una orden de registro ¿le ha quedado claro?

- Así que vamos con esas ¿no? Muy bien. Ya me largo.

Y entonces se fue. Luego vi como Sebastian cogía a Santana y la sacaba de allí y Kurt se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué quería el inspector?

- Se piensa que por ser policía tiene derecho a venir aquí a probar el aperitivo. Tranquilo ya se ha ido.

15 minutos más tarde Kurt empezó a dar un discurso sobre Anderson y Charles Financial cuando de repente empezó a sonar un móvil. Todo el mundo empezó a mirar a ver si era el móvil de alguien pero parecía que no era de nadie de los presentes cuando entonces me temí lo peor, aquel móvil pertenecía a la persona que asesiné. Entonces me fui corriendo al cofre y les dije a los invitados que seguramente era el móvil de alguno de los empleados que habían organizado el evento. Luego abrí el cofre y cogí el móvil y lo apagué pero entonces me percaté de otro problema y es que había manchas de sangre. Entonces cogí un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y logré limpiar la sangre. Sin duda alguna en aquellos momentos empecé a preocuparme mucho ya que habían estado a punto de pillarme. Luego Kurt continúo con el discurso y cuando lo acabó se puso a hablar con algunos clientes.

Media hora más tarde se fue todo el mundo y Brody se acercó a mí.

- Ha estado bien, mejor dicho perfecto. Ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

- Es que Kurt lo ha estado ensayando mucho.

- Mira querido, no me vengas con tonterías que no me refiero a eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A tu embarazo. Es una buena forma de atar a Kurt y asegurarte un futuro.

- Este bebé ha sido fruto del amor entre los 2. No ando buscando su dinero.

- Eso dicen todos pero seguro que cuando Kurt te diga que ha conseguido a 6 nuevos clientes lo verás con otros ojos.

- Nunca me ha interesado su dinero Brody.

- Lo que tu digas.

Entonces Kurt se acercó.

- Cariño estoy cansando ¿nos vamos a casa?

- Espera un momento. Voy a hablar con Santana a ver como está.

- Muy bien. Te espero abajo.

Y entonces me fui a donde estaba Santana.

- ¿Qué tal estás Santana?

- Me duele la cabeza.

- Eso es normal.

- Yo ... quería decirte que estoy muy arrepentida de mi comportamiento.

- Lo sé, Santana y no pasa nada. ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

- Claro.

- No utilices el alcohol para olvidarte de tus problemas.

- Es lo único que me relaja porque si dejo de beber no paro de dar vueltas sobre quién puede ser la amante de Sebastian.

- En cuanto a eso creo que sinceramente deberías de dejarlo porque no puedes confiar en él y así no puedes vivir.

- Ojalá pudiera hacer eso pero ...

- Pero le quieres ¿no?

- Sí. Por cierto será mejor que me vaya.

- Muy bien, yo también me voy que Kurt me está esperando.

- Hasta mañana Darren.

- Hasta mañana Santana.

Y entonces me fui. Me dio mucha lástima saber que esta iba a ser la última conversación con Santana puesto que mañana me iba a ir. Santana realmente me había caído muy bien pero por desgracia no podía seguir allí mucho tiempo más así que cerré el loft con llave y luego Kurt y yo volvimos a casa y allí empezó a hablarme.

- Has estado increíble en el evento.

- Gracias aunque en realidad no he hecho nada del otro mundo.

- No te menosprecies cariño. Gracias a ti hemos conseguido 6 nuevos clientes.

- En cualquier caso el que ha dado el discurso ha sido tú.

- Supongo que entonces los 2 tenemos la culpa.

- Supongo que sí.

Entonces Kurt empezó a mirarme fijamente.

- Estás precioso Darren.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

- En serio Darren, entre el traje y la forma en que te has comportado esta noche ... ha sido todo tan perfecto. Te quiero Darren, parece que ha vuelto el antiguo Darren, el hombre del que me enamoré.

_Después de decirme aquellas palabras y sin que me diera tiempo a contestarle Kurt se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme. Al principio me noté muy raro porque se trataba de mi cuñado pero cuando nos besamos sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Luego continúo con los besos __y yo se los correspondí. Fue un beso tan maravilloso y tan tierno que jamás creí que pasaría. Entonces, aprovechando que no había nadie en casa empezamos a quitarnos la ropa poco a poco._

_Le quité su camisa. Fui lentamente hacia abajo y desabroché su pantalón y cual fue mi sorpresa que tenía una más que evidente erección. Empecé a besar la parte interior de sus muslos y fui subiendo hasta llegar a su miembro. Cuando llegue a el hice una pausa, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, jamás imaginé que estaría haciendo algo así con el marido de mi hermano. De pronto bajé su ropa interior con mis dientes y su miembro saltó, no era un miembro muy grande, pero si algo grueso. Comencé a besarlo y bajar mis labios hasta la base de su pene._

_El me levantó y me besó, desabrochó mi pantalón rapidísimo como si le urgiera, entonces bajo y me hizo la mejor mamada que alguien pudiera haberme hecho._

_Pasaron unos minutos y ya estábamos muy calientes y nos tiramos en el sillón, entonces, se tiró boca abajo en el sillón._

_Me dio un beso tan profundo como el primero y recorrí con mi lengua desde su nuca, toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Fue que el gimió de placer y soltó una carcajada, de nervios supongo. Entonces le escupí en su ano, ya no podía esperar más y le fui introduciendo mi pene y su espalda se curveo hacia atrás, generandome más placer._

_Empecé a metérsela y a sacársela y luego fui aumentando la velocidad. A pesar de la calentura que ambos teníamos estuvimos haciéndolo 1 hora._

* * *

Después de hacerlo nos fuimos a la cama y dormimos un rato. Llegaron las 7 de la mañana y me puse a hacer la maleta sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Kurt. Sé que estaba realmente mal pero no sé si podría volver a acostarme con él porque para mí sigue siendo mi cuñado y aunque sé que podría romperle el corazón a Kurt no tenía otra alternativa. Cuando terminé de hacer la maleta escuche un ruido procedente del aseo. Yo, con mi estrategia de irme cogí la maleta cuando de repente veo que Devon empieza a llamarme para que la ayudara, pues la pobre estaba borracha y colocada. Entonces empecé a recordar lo que me pasó hace 9 años cuando Darren vino al bar a recogerme.

_Flashback Hace 9 años_

Media hora después de que le llamara Darren apareció por el bar y empezó a reñirme.

- ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora Blaine?

- He bebido demasiado y no puedo conducir.

- Eso ya lo veo.

- Por cierto, tienes que pagarle al dueño. Me he quedado sin blanca.

- ¿En serio Blaine?

- Verás Darren, me acaban de despedir y estoy intentando olvidarme de ese problema así que por favor llévame a casa.

- No pienso hacerlo Blaine. Toma, con este dinero tendrás suficiente para pagarle al dueño y llamar a un taxi pero no vuelvas a llamarme para una cosa así.

- Por favor Darren, no me abandones.

- Lo siento Blaine pero estoy harto de ti y de tus problemas. A partir de ahora tus problemas te los vas a solucionar tú.

Y entonces Darren se fue del bar. Luego pagué al dueño del bar y llamé a un taxi y conseguí volver a casa.

_Fin del flashback_

Aún seguí mirando a Devon en el aseo y aunque no quería ayudarla al final decidí que no iba a actuar como mi hermano y decidí ayudar a Devon a superar su problema pero antes de entrar en el aseo le mandé un mensaje a Sam pidiéndole perdón pero que realmente me sentia bien en Nueva York porque por fin me estaba empezando a sentir que no era una carga para nadie y sobreotodo que había gente que dependía de mi y no podía defraudarles. Luego me acerqué a Devon y la abracé y Kurt se levantó y vio como ayudaba a Devon y vi una sonrisa en su cara.

POV Sam

Me levanté a las 8 de la mañana y lo primero que vi fue que Blaine me había dicho que se había echado atrás porque aparentemente se sentía útil y no un estorbo como se había estado sintiendo últimamente así que cogí el coche y me fui al instituto como un día normal. Cuando aparqué el coche vi que un coche me estaba siguiendo y no conocía al dueño del coche por lo que pensé que tal vez se tratara de Bodaway. Por suerte para mi se acercó un alumno mío preguntándome una duda que tenía sobre la clase del día anterior y aquel coche que me seguía se fue y después me fui a clase.

POV Darren

Cuando me levanté aquella mañana me fui al banco para coger algo de dinero. Entonces el banquero me informó de que alguien había cancelado las cuentas que tenía en el banco por lo que deduje que se trataba de Blaine. Entonces llamé a Puck, un amigo mío y le comenté que Blaine lo estaba estropeando todo porque se había hecho pasar por mí y además había cancelado las cuentas que tenía en el banco.


	5. Capitulo 5

Buenas!

De nuevo os doy las gracias a todos los que hayáis leído el anterior capítulo, en especial a todos los que habéis escrito una review.

Os dejo ahora con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: DESCONFIANDO DE KURT

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente Kurt estuvo hablando con Cassandra y le contó lo sucedido y ella decidió hacerse cargo de Devon. Entonces se lo dijimos a ella y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo aceptó ya que por vez primera su madre se había interesado en ella. Kurt y yo le ayudamos a hacer la maleta y luego la llevamos al aeropuerto para irse a Miami, donde estaba viviendo Cassandra. Llegó la noche y no podía dormir, y es que en el fondo estaba preocupado por Devon ¿estará Cassandra cuidando bien de Devon? Cuando yo empecé con la bebida y lo intenté dejar precisamente caía porque no tenía un sponsor que me convenía. Por suerte encontré a Sam y gracias a él pude dejar la bebida. Entonces Kurt me miró a los ojos y empezó a hablarme.

- Cariño ¿no puedes dormir?

- No.

- Eso no es bueno para el bebé.

- Ya ...

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que te prepararé un chocolate o algo?

- No, gracias. Estoy algo preocupado por Devon.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que es la primera vez que oigo decir eso desde que estamos juntos.

- Yo ... supongo que como estoy embarazado tengo el instinto paternal.

- Me da igual si es por el bebé pero me encanta que te preocupes por ella aunque no tienes por qué hacerlo. Cassandra cuidará bien de ella.

- Ya ... es que ... Devon me ha dicho que nunca le había hecho caso.

- Yo también me he quedado sorprendido pero hay que darle un voto de confianza ¿no? Además creo que Devon sabe cuidarse sola.

- Salvo por el problema de las drogas y la bebida.

- Yo creo que después de lo que le pasó el otro día ya no volverá a hacerlo.

- Espero que tengas razón.

- Anda Darren, abrázame e intenta dormirte un poco ¿vale?

- Vale.

Entonces abracé a Kurt y al poco tiempo caí rendido.

Al día siguiente me levanté y al comprobar que Kurt se había ido decidí llamar a Sam.

- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

- Sólo quería hablar contigo para que me dijeras lo que piensas sobre mi idea de quedarme. No me has dicho nada y realmente valoro mucho tu opinión.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso.

- ¿Por qué lo ves tan mala idea?

- Pues porque corres peligro. Si eres Blaine la policía y Bodaway te estarán buscando y si eres Darren alguien que no conoces intentará matarte, en cualquier caso corres peligro.

- Lo sé pero no te comenté todo. Resulta que encontré el móvil de la persona que maté en defensa propia. Voy a ponerme a investigar un poco el móvil. ¿Cómo puedo saber las personas a las que llamó? Lo digo porque las ha borrado todas.

- Mira Blaine hay tiendas que si les das el número de serie te lo pueden decir porque la otra opción sería la policía y claro, no puedes ir a la policía.

- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo sé el número de serie del móvil?

- Es muy sencillo. Tienes que quitarle la tapa y luego lo verás muy fácilmente.

- Muy bien. Voy a hacerlo. Te cuelgo ¿vale?

- Vale. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Entonces fui a quitarle la tapa al móvil cuando se me cayó al suelo. Luego fui a recogerlo cuando de repente observé que había una foto de Darren y de Kurt y al principio no me di cuenta pero luego recordé que la foto era la misma foto que tenía el tipo al que maté y entonces empecé a pensar que Kurt iba detrás de mí. Sé que sonaba un poco raro porque el otro día hicimos el amor pero lo cierto es que la persona que maté intento matarme antes de que Kurt y yo hiciéramos las paces y empecé a preguntarme si realmente Kurt y Darren se llevaban tan mal como para que Kurt lo quisiera muerto por lo que decidí investigar el móvil de la persona la que maté para comprobar a ver si había una conexión entre Kurt y él.

* * *

POV Sam

La verdad es que estaba bastante preocupado por Blaine. Aunque haya decidido quedarse en Nueva York y no quiere que vaya voy a hacerlo, voy a ir a apoyarle y ayudarle a huir de Bodaway. Terminaron mis clases aquel día y entonces me fui a donde tenía aparcado mi coche cuando de repente vi una sombra detrás de mi. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, un tipo iba a dar en la cabeza y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. 15 minutos más tarde me desperté y vi que estaba totalmente atado en lo que parecía algún bar por lo que deduje que Bodaway me había cogido y quería saber donde estaba Blaine. Entonces vi que Bodaway entró en la habitación donde estaba rodeado de 2 hombres cuando empezó a preguntarme sobre Blaine.

- ¿Te ha gustado el golpe que te hemos dado? Pues si no quieres más ya nos puedes decir donde está Blaine.

Sé que lo más fácil hubiera sido confesarle la verdad pero sin duda alguna hubiera sido un grave error ya que seguramente acabaría matándome así que decidí no contarle la verdad.

- No lo sé.

- ¿En serio que no lo sabes? No me hagas reír. Mis hombres te han investigado. Sabemos que eres Sam Evans, el sponsor de Blaine así que como sponsor debes de saber donde está Blaine.

- Pues no lo sé. Es cierto que soy su sponsor pero no lo sé.

- Tienes que saberlo.

- Mira, Blaine y yo tuvimos una discusión antes de irse. Me comentó que pensaba huir de ti pero no me dijo el sitio, te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo le dije que era una tontería porque le quedaba 1 día para testificar en tu contra pero él no me hizo caso y acabamos discutiendo y desde entonces ya no sé donde está.

- Bueno, no me preocupa ... de momento. Te vas a quedar ahí y al final vas a acabar diciéndome la verdad porque sé que me estás mintiendo.

Y entonces Bodaway se fue y con él los 2 hombres con los que estaba. Intenté hacer fuerza para desatarme pero aquello estaba demasiado fuerte.

POV Will

Visto que Darren no me quería dar información de Blaine y parecía que escondía algo pedí una orden de registro tal y como me dijo Darren que tenía que hacer para pudiera hablar con él. Por desgracia para mí me rechazaron la orden de alejamiento así que le pedí a un compañero mío que la pidiera a otro juez. Este compañero mío me dijo que intentara ir a por Bodaway directamente y me dejara de Blaine y entonces le conté la triste realidad sobre el caso de Bodaway: y es que llevo 10 años buscando encontrar alguna prueba incriminatoria ya que le he estado buscando por prostitutición y por traficante de armas y hasta nunca había conseguido a ningún testigo salvo que ahora por fín había conseguido que Blaine declarase en su contra pero por desgracia Blaine había decidido no hablar y por eso tenía que encontrarle. Entonces mi compañero accedió y fue a pedir la orden de registro a otro juez.

POV Darren

Ante las últimas noticias sobre mi situación financiera tenía que hacer algo y es que sólo tenía suficiente dinero para pasar en el hotel durante 2 días más así que decidí hacer lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho: intentar que alguien me mantuviera hasta poder encontrar un trabajo. Entonces me fui al bar que tenía el hotel y esperé mi oportunidad para encontrar a un chico lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarse llevar y que luego me mantuviera. Finalmente vi a un chico que se acercó a la barra y estaba pidiendo un schizi-tini pero el camarero no sabía lo que era y entonces al no saber lo que era decidí pedirle al camarero lo más parecido que tenía en la barra, un vodka de arándanos y una taza de café. Entonces el chico se puso a hablar conmigo.

- Gracias por ayudarme.

- De nada aunque realmente no he pedido un schizi-tini sino que vodka de arándanos y una taza de café. No sabe hacer ese cóctel por lo visto.

- Aún así gracias. Es que mi francés no es muy bueno que digamos. Menos mal que te he encontrado.

- Bueno, no ha sido nada. Yo estudié francés y todo porque me obligaron en la universidad. Quizás podría darte algunas clases de francés si vas a quedarte aquí.

- En realidad no es que me haga mucha falta saber francés. Trabajo en la banca internacional de Anderson y Charles, no sé si la conoces.

- No, no la conozco.

- Perdóname por mis modales, con todo esto del cóctel no me he dicho como me llamo. Soy Tyler Barrel.

De todos los tipos que podía conocer tenía que ser un tipo que trabaja para Kurt así que me temo que voy a tener que mentirle sobre mi nombre.

- Yo me llamo ... Lee Farrel

Me gusta tu nombre. Dime Lee ¿es la 1º vez que vienes aquí?

- Lo cierto es que no es la 1º vez vez que estoy aquí. Hace un par de años vine aquí y tenía ganas de volver.

- Bueno Lee. Ha sido un placer conocerte pero me tengo que ir.

- Espera un momento Tyler. Toma, este es mi número de teléfono. Así cuando no estés trabajando te puedo dar clases particulares de francés o ... lo que tu quieras.

- Gracias Lee. Luego te llamo.

Y entonces se fue Tyler. La verdad es que no me hacía mucha gracia tener que ligar con un empleado de Kurt pero es lo único que podía hacer porque ante todo necesito dinero urgentemente y éste tipo seguro que puede solucionarme el problema.

POV Blaine

Después fui a una tienda de móviles y no pudieron ayudarme con el móvil de la persona a la que asesiné así que me fui a donde me había dicho que Kurt fuera. Conforme me acercaba vi que la dirección estaba en un callejón y aunque me entró miedo decidí ir allí para no levantar sospechas. Cuando llegué a la dirección vi que un tipo se acercaba a mí pero lo más fuerte es que me di la vuelta y vi que otro tipo también se acercaba a mí y empecé a temer por mi vida aunque por suerte para mí Santana salió de la puerta donde me había dicho Kurt que fuera y entré a aquel edificio. Cuando entre allí descubrí que en aquel sitio los modelos se probaban ropa de la maraca Douglas Hannant.

- Santana ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Verás, Kurt me ha dicho que quería darte un regalo por tu comportamiento en en el evento. Me ha pedido que te diga que hables con el encargado de aquí y le pidas cualquier traje que quieras que te lo harán a medida ¿No te parece que tienes un marido increíble?

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Supones? Mira Darren, Kurt y tú sois la razón por la que creo que puedo solucionar mi matrimonio. Kurt es de los pocos hombres decentes que quedan.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Y tras decirme eso vino el encargado de aquel lugar y se puso a tomarme las medidas para hacerme el traje.

POV Kurt

Cuando me fui esta mañana de casa no paraba de pensar en la sorpresa que se va a llevar Darren cuando vea el traje que le voy a regalar. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la noche para verlo vestido con el nuevo traje. Mientras tanto yo estaba en la oficina repasando unos números cuando de repente entró Sebastian.

- ¡Hey Sebastian!

- ¡Hola Kurt!

- Oye ¿Santana ha ido ya a la dirección que le dije?

- No me hables de Santana que estoy harto de ella. Menudo bochorno que hizo el otro día.

- Aunque ya sabes que no me gusta meterme mucho en esos temas lo cierto es que tenía razones para lo que hizo aunque yo no lo hubiera hecho.

- Supongo que sí.

- En fin Sebastian ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Pues ... verás Kurt, espero que no te sepa mal pero quiero retirar el fondo que teníamos invertido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Verás, es que estoy harto de que los editores me llamen para que me digan que piensan publicar mi libro así que he decidido que voy a publicarlo por mi mismo.

- ¿Lo sabe Santana?

- No, pero da igual.

- De todos modos Sebastian pienso que es un grave error. Ahora es momento de invertir. Sabes que si retiras el dinero vais a ganar menos y aparte considero que sacar el libro por tu cuenta es un grave error porque precisamente las editoriales van a promocionar tu libro y así seguro que será un auténtico éxito y así a lo mejor puede que no lo sea.

- Me arriesgaré Kurt pero quiero que me saques el dinero. Espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad.

- Por supuesto que no. Ya sabes que aquí eres un cliente vip así que voy a prepararte los papeles para devolverte tu dinero invertido. En cuanto esté todo listo te aviso ¿vale?

- Vale. Muchas gracias Kurt.

- De nada Sebastian.

Y entonces Sebastian se fue. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien que quisiera hacer eso pero Sebastian es mi amigo y si el quiere hacerlo no voy a ser yo quien se lo impida porque para mi es más importante mi amistad con él que los negocios que tengo con él.

POV Blaine

Una vez que que aquel tipo me tomó las medidas salí de allí con Santana y aquellos tipos que parecían que me perseguían ya no estaban. Entonces Santana me comentó que Kurt le había dicho que pensaba ir a la ópera conmigo, lo cual me pareció sospechoso porque Kurt me comentó que odiaba la ópera así que realmente no supe que pensar. Luego Santana me dijo que nos veríamos para comer y entonces ella llamó a un taxi y se fue. En cuanto se subió al taxi me llamaron desde el móvil de la persona a la que había asesinado y empezó a asustarme cuando me dijo que se me había caído el paquete de pañuelos cosa que era cierta. Yo intenté que me dijera quien era pero no lo hizo y en cambio me dijo que se había encargado del cadáver que yo había asesinado y que dejara el móvil en el banco que había junto al columpio que tenía a mi derecha así que fui allí y lo dejé pero luego pensé en que tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba y si estaba o no relacionado con Kurt así que lo volví a coger y me fui a casa de Darren corriendo.

POV Sam

Tras pasar un rato Bodaway volvió con 2 hombres y continuó con el interrogatorio y yo, siguiendo con mi estrategia decidí no contarles nada pero en esta ocasión Bodaway se enfadó y mandó a los 2 hombres que empezaran a pegarme. Los hombres empezaron a pegarme por todo el cuerpo y tras darme unos cuantos golpes pararon de hacerlo y se fueron de allí no sin antes diciéndome que si no les decía pronto dónde estaba Blaine continuarían con la paliza y entonces se fueron.

POV Blaine

Después de llegar a casa empecé a comer y luego me puse a mirar la agenda para ver si Darren tenía algún evento pendiente cuando entonces me llamó Santana.

- Santana ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué qué ocurre? Te has olvidado de nuestra comida.

- Es cierto ... lo siento mucho. Es que ... (en esos momentos me tuve que inventar lo 1º que se me vino a la cabeza) es que ... tenía cita con el médico por lo del bebé.

- No te preocupes Darren que tu bebé va a crecer sano y salvo. Por cierto acaban de llamarme para decirme que me han regalado 2 entradas para la Fashion Week y he pensado en que como eres mi mejor amigo podíamos ir juntos ¿Qué te parece?

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Santana pero mirando la agenda encontré una tarjeta de un abogado.

- Darren ¿estás ahí?

- Perdona ... eso es genial.

- ¿A que sí?

- Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dispara.

- ¿Conoces al bufete de abogados lockhart & gardner?

- Sí, son unos abogados especialistas en divorcios ¿es qué piensas divorciarte de Kurt?

- No es eso, es que estoy leyendo una revista y he visto el nombre y no sabía quienes eran.

- Pues sí, son abogados y muy buenos por lo que he oído. Quizás debería de contratarlos para divorciarme de Sebastian.

- Si no eres feliz con él deberias de hacerlo o sino vas a tener que confiar en él. Bueno, Santana te tengo que dejar que tengo que hacer unos recados ¿Hablamos luego?

- Vale.

Y entonces colgué y me fui de casa para hacer una vista a estos abogados ¿es que realmente Darren quería divorciarse de Kurt? y sobretodo ¿por qué quería hacerlo? ¿es que pensaba dejar a Kurt por Sebastian? En cualquier caso tengo que averiguarlo.

POV Kurt

Estaba tan tranquilo con el ordenador e iba a irme a comer cuando de repente Brody entró en mi despacho bastante enfadado.

- ¿Qué es esto de que Sebastian quiere retirar el dinero que tiene invertido?

- Pues que lo necesita para publicar el libro.

- ¿En serio te ha dicho eso? Mira Kurt, hoy en día puedes publicar un libro en una página web y te saldría muchísimo más barato.

- Lo sé y se lo he dicho.

- ¿Y te quedas igual?

- Pues me quedo igual porque Sebastian es mi amigo y si me ha pedido que le devuelva su dinero lo hago.

- Mira Kurt, a ver si espabilas. Necesitamos el dinero de Sebastian para poder conseguir la cuenta del padre de Santana. Si él ve que su yerno ha retirado su dinero jamás va a invertir en la compañía.

- ¿Aún sigues emperrado con el dinero del padre de Santana?

- Pues sí. Sabes de sobra que el padre de Santana es de los hombres más ricos que hay en Estados Unidos así que si conseguimos que invierta aquí sería terriblemente bueno para la empresa.

- Pues conmigo no cuentes para conseguir ese objetivo.

- No te preocupes Kurt, que ya me encargo de devolverle el dinero a Sebastian y de intentar conseguir que el padre de Santana invierta.

- Muy bien. Si me disculpas me voy a comer.

- Está bien. Hasta luego.

No entendía el por qué había sacado ese tema Brody pero en cualquier caso yo no quería saber nada del tema porque no quería tener líos con Sebastian.

POV Blaine

Finalmente llegué a la dirección donde estaba el despacho de abogados lockhart & gardner y allí vi a la que parecía una amiga de Darren pero como no sabía quien era hable de cosas básicas como el tiempo y los niños. Entonces entré en el despacho del abogado y empezamos a hablar.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras Darren, te esperaba desde hace unas semanas.

- Es que me fui a los Hamptons y desde que he vuelto he estado muy liado.

- Bueno Darren entonces ¿sigues queriendo cambiar el acuerdo pre-matrimonial?

- La verdad es que aún estoy con dudas.

- La última vez estabas muy alterado y me dijiste que te lo modificara y yo te dije que te lo pensaras bien.

- Perdona pero es que no me acuerdo muy bien de la última vez que vine aquí ¿me refresca la memoria de por qué estaba tan alterado?

- Pues sinceramente no me llegaste a decir por qué pero desde luego que lo estabas. Eso sí, parecías como si tuvieras miedo de Kurt, lo cual pensé que te podía estar maltratando. Perdón por pensar eso pero es lo que pensé entonces.

Cuando me dijo eso me quedé totalmente alucinado. Kurt parece buena persona pero ¿y si en la intimidad maltrataba a Darren? Aunque por otro lado es estúpido porque el otro día me acosté con él pero lo mismo lo pillé bien aquella noche o simplemente está fingiendo para luego hacerme más daño.

- Pues desde luego que Kurt no me maltratata.

- Tal vez tenías miedo por lo del edificio que hay en la Calle Prat nº 227.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ese edificio?

- Pues verá la fecha de compra que tienes es distinta de la que tiene Kurt así que seguramente tenías razón y Kurt te la estaba intentando jugar para quedarse con más dinero.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para saber si me quiere estafar?

- Tienes que buscar en los documentos de Kurt. Si pudiste encontrar la factura de la compra tal vez haya algún documento en el que ponga alguna condición de la venta en la que saldrías perdiendo o algo así por el estilo.

- Muy bien. Pues iré a casa a investigar a ver si encuentro algún documento.

- Muy bien, señor Anderson. Tenga mucho cuidado. Kurt parece buena persona pero no es de fiar.

- Tranquilo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Y entonces me fui del despacho de abogados y me puse a pensar en Kurt y en la relación que tenía con Darren. ¿Realmente se llevaban que hasta Kurt le maltrataba? ¿Por qué Kurt quería estafar de esa manera a Darren? Parece que ahora todo tiene sentido. Mando a aquel tipo para matarme porque estaba viendo que me acercaba a la verdad y lo iba a dejar en evidencia así que tengo que vengarme por lo que le pretendía hacer a mi hermano y por lo que le hizo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de autor:

Realmente en la serie el despacho de abogados no se llamaba así. Simplemente puse lo de lockhart & gardner porque me encanta The Good Wife.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 6

Gracias a todos por haber leído el anterior capítulo, en especial a los que han dejado su review. Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 6: SOSPECHAS INFUNDADAS

POV Blaine

Tras salir del despacho de abogados decidí comprobar si Kurt le estaba mintiendo a Darren para ver si tenía razón y Kurt estaba detrás de aquel tipo que intentó matarme. Entonces me fui a casa y empecé a rebuscar en los papeles y finalmente encontré una carpeta que ponía Edificio Calle Prat nº 237 y entonces oí un ruido y guardé la carpeta. Aquel ruido lo hizo Kurt, quien entró en la habitación donde estaba y parecía bastante enfadado.

- ¿En serio has ido a lockhart & gardner?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Osea que no lo niegas.

- Verás Kurt, yo ...

Entonces Kurt vió la carpeta del Edificio Calle Prat nº 237.

- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con lo de ese edificio? Ya te dije que no tiene nada de valor.

- El abogado me ha dicho ...

- Me da igual lo que te haya dicho Darren. Te juro por lo que más quieras que ese edificio no tiene nada de valor. Y pensar que parecía que estábamos volviendo a ser los mismos de siempre pero esto ha sido todo una estratagema ¿no?

- Kurt ...

- Y yo como gilipollas te regalo el traje hecho a medida. Por cierto ya te puedes ir tu a la ópera con Santana porque yo paso del tema.

- Kurt ...

Y entonces Kurt se fue sin decirme nada más.

POV Sam

Aún seguía atado en aquel lugar cuando de repente entró Bodaway con 2 hombres.

- ¿Aún te niegas a decir que no sabes donde está Blaine?

- Sí.

- Muy mal Evans.

Entonces le dijo a uno de sus hombres que me diera un golpe y así lo hizo y luego Bodaway sacó una grabadora y puso la conversación que tuve con Blaine en la que se iba a ir de Nueva York sin decir Nueva York. No sé cómo la había conseguido pero el caso es que la tenía.

- Eso no demuestra nada. Tu me has preguntado que dónde está y yo no lo sé. Es cierto que hablamos pero como habrás podido saber en esa conversación no dice nada de donde está.

- Tienes razón salvo por un pequeño detalle. Si has hablado con él aquella vez puede que hayas estado hablando con él más veces.

- No he hablado más veces con él, te lo juro.

- No te creo.

- Mira, da igual si me crees como si no. Quiero que pienses un momento en lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Blaine tenía que testificar contra tuya pero el día antes de hacerlo se fue a no se donde y yo te puedo jurar que Blaine no quiere tener problemas contigo y por eso mismo se fue porque no se plantea delatarte.

- Tu palabra me vale poco Evans pero aunque tuvieras razón no quiero arriesgarme a que un buen día a tu amigo Blaine se le crucen los cables y quiera testificar porque entonces me podrían meter en prisión y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer así que lo siento por tu amigo pero tengo que encargarme de él.

Y después de esa conversación se fue. Después de lo que me dijo vi que tenía un futuro más negro todavía porque él quiere matar a Blaine aunque sabe que no va a testificar por haber sido testigo de su asesinato con que a mi me va a esperar lo mismo.

POV Santana

La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante que Darren esté tan distraído últimamente pero supongo que con el bebé se ha vuelto olvidadizo pero lo más raro no es eso sino que me han llamado para ir a Anderson & Charles Financial así que fui allí en cuanto terminé de hablar con Darren. Cuando llegué allí me encontré con Brody.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola Santana! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Me habéis llamado vosotros.

- ¿En serio? Se habrá confundido la secretaria. Lo lamento mucho.

- No pasa nada.

- En realidad ya que estás aquí puedo decirte una cosa aunque me temo que no te va a gustar.

- ¿Es que he perdido el dinero que invertí aquí?

- No es eso aunque lo cierto es que casi lo pierdes pero no por nuestra culpa.

- ¿De qué narices estás hablando?

- Tu marido, Sebastian ha venido aquí exigiendo que le diéramos el dinero que tú invertirste. Por supuesto le hemos dicho que no porque tú eres la titular y necesitaríamos tu firma para poder dárselo.

- ¿Sebastian qué?

- Por eso mismo no se lo hemos dado. Porque pensábamos que no había hablado contigo.

- No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué quería el dinero?

- Al parecer le ha dicho a Kurt que quiere el dinero para publicar el libro.

- Bueno muchas gracias Brody. Voy a hablar con él y por favor os lo pido si vuelve otra vez no le deis ni 1 centavo.

- Tranquila Santana. Aquí tu dinero está a salvo.

- Muy bien. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Santana.

No me podía creer lo que me acababa de decir Brody. Sebastian quería mi dinero sin consultarme nada. Osea me está poniendo los cuernos y ahora pretendía robarme. Ahora voy a hablar con él y lo voy a poner en su sitio.

POV Blaine

A pesar de lo que me había dicho Kurt tenía que comprobar por mi mismo que ese edificio no valía nada así que cogí la carpeta y me apunté la dirección del edificio y luego me fui. Cuando llegué al edificio pude ver que Kurt tenía razón. A pesar de que tenía razón en eso aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo que me dijo el abogado. ¿Por qué Darren tendría miedo de Kurt? Entonces me dispuse a salir de aquel edificio cuando de repente oí unas pisadas y entonces apareció un tipo al que enseguida pude reconocer porque estuvo el día del evento y nos pusimos a hablar.

- Veo que no me has hecho caso Darren. Venga, dame el móvil.

- No pienso dártelo hasta que me des unas explicaciones. ¿Quién era el tipo que intentó matarme? y ¿Quién le contrato?

- Darren, lo único que te puedo decir es que ya me he ocupado del cadáver de aquel tipo así que dame el móvil si no quieres acabar como el cadáver.

- Pues si no me lo dices nada más me temo que no voy a darte el móvil.

- Dámelo.

- No pienso dártelo.

Entonces el tipo se fue acercando a mí y yo empecé a correr. Por suerte como ya había visto el edificio me fui a una habitación que daba a la ventana y entonces la abrí y salí corriendo de allí metiéndome en un taxi que estaba parado y llame al inspector Schuester para quedar con él hablar sobre este tipo.

POV Santana

Por fin llegué a casa y me encontré a Sebastian viendo la televisión. Me puse muy cabreada porque en vez de buscar a distintas editoriales estaba tumbando viendo la televisión y prefería robar mi dinero.

- Hola cielo ¿los niños están con mi padre?

- Sí.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

- ¿Ya estamos con lo de la amante? No he hecho nada para que puedas desconfiar de mí.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues lo cierto es que tienes razón a medias. Porque que yo sepa no te has visto con tu amante pero si que tengo motivos para desconfiar de ti.

- ¿Por qué? ¿De que demonios estás hablando?

- Estoy hablando de la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar en Anderson & Charles Financial. ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que ibas a robar mi dinero?

- ¿Tu dinero? Dirás nuestro.

- Sabes de sobra que fui yo la que invertí el dinero en la compañía.

- Pero tu dinero es mi dinero. Para algo estamos casados en régimen de gananciales.

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón pero si estamos con tecnicismos se sobreentiende que al estar casados los 2 tenemos que consultarnos las cosas importantes y retirar 300.000 dólares creo yo que es algo importante ¿no?

- Lo siento mucho.

- Mira, si quieres publicar el libro puedo conseguirte alguna entrevista con los amigos de mi padre pero no necesitas hacer eso. Menos mal que tenía que firmar para que pudieras retirar el dinero.

- Lo siento mucho, tenía que habértelo dicho.

- Pedirme perdón no te va a servir de nada.

- Pensaba decírtelo.

- Mira, ¿sabes que? Que lo gracioso de todo esto es que si me hubieras pedido mi ayuda tal vez te habría ayudado pero así no pienso hacerlo.

- Está bien, me lo merezco. Me voy a dar una vuelta. Volveré para cenar ¿vale?

- Vale.

Y entonces se fue.

POV Blaine

Después de huir de aquel tipo fui a donde había quedado con el inspector Schuester. Cuando llegué allí él ya estaba esperándome.

- ¡Vaya! Si ahora de repente has decidido hablarme. ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Quería hablarte sobre mi.

- Muy bien pero antes tengo unas preguntas para usted. ¿Por qué ha cancelado las cuentas de su banco, a faltado a citas y ha ido varias veces al hotel con Sebastian? Lo sé todo así que no intente mentirme.

- Pues mire no debería de contestarle pero he cancelado la cuenta porque pensaba invertir todo el dinero en la empresa de mi marido. Lo de faltar a citas simplemente ha sido un despiste y en cuanto a lo otro no tengo que darle explicaciones sobre lo que dejo o no de hacer con Sebastian aunque le aseguro que soy muy feliz con Kurt y no le estoy engañando.

- Para no estar engañándolo te has puesto muy cabreado ¿no cree?

- Pues si que creo porque me parece muy fuerte que usted me esté acusando de engañar a mi marido sin pruebas.

- Vale. De momento le creeré. ¿De qué quería hablar?

- ¿Sabe qué? Mejor lo olvidamos. Si tengo información sobre mi hermano le avisaré.

- Como quieras.

Entonces de repente me sonó el móvil del tipo al que maté y cuando lo cogí se trataba de nuevo del tipo que quería el móvil.

- Por mucho que te escondas siempre te acabo encontrando y al final te pillaré. Por cierto de que hablabas con el FBI?

Lo más lógico era contarle la verdad pero entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea para que me dejara en paz.

- Pues le he estado hablando de mí y sobre ti así que como me hagas algo me temo que les voy a dar a los del FBI el móvil y entonces descubrirán todo lo que me estás ocultando así que supongo que ahora estamos en paz ¿no? Usted no volverá a molestarme a mi o a ningún miembro de mi familia o le juro que le daré el móvil al FBI.

Y tras decirle eso aquel tipo colgó. Por fin lo había hecho. Aquel tipo ya no iba a molestarme nunca jamás. Sin embargo aún seguía intrigado con el tema de Kurt. De momento lo que voy a hacer es hablar con Santana para darle las entradas de la ópera porque a mi no me apetece ir y Kurt tampoco planea ir.

POV Kurt

Yo estaba tan tranquilo en mi oficina tomándome un café cuando de repente entró Sebastian enfadado.

- ¿Qué pasa Sebastian? ¿Quieres tomar un café y lo hablamos?

- ¿En serio Kurt?

- Hablo en serio.

- Osea que pretendes que hablemos como 2 colegas después de haber hablado con Santana a mis espaldas y por lo tanto haber fastidiado mi plan.

La verdad es que me quedé sorprendido por 1 segundo. Sabía que esto había sido obra de Brody. Lo que más me fastidia no es que haya hecho eso sino que ni siquiera me dijo que iba a hacerlo.

- Lo siento mucho Sebastian. Le dije a la secretaria que preparara los papeles para que te pudiéramos devolver tu inversión y supongo que habrá llamado a tu mujer aunque de todas formas sabes que no puedo hacer algo así sin el consentimiento de ella.

- Eso no es excusa Kurt. Si te pedí a ti que me dieras el dinero es porque no quería que ella se enterara.

- Puedo entenderte Sebastian pero comprende que si Santana se hubiera enterado podría denunciarnos y tampoco está la empresa para que nos denuncien.

- Ahora a ver cómo publico el libro sin ese dinero.

- Habla con editores Sebastian. Insísteles en que tu libro es bueno y no aceptes un no por respuesta. Brody y yo hacemos lo mismo salvo por el tema de que nuestros productos son buenos.

- Me voy Kurt. Que sepas que me has decepcionado.

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle se fue de mi oficina. Entonces llamé a Brody para hablar con él y luego se acercó a mi oficina.

- ¿Qué quieres Kurt?

- Ya he visto como te has ocupado del tema de Sebastian.

- Kurt, tenía que hacerlo. Sabes que si le dábamos el dinero sin el consentimiento de Santana nos podría denunciar.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Entonces de que te quejas? He hecho lo mejor para la empresa.

- Ahí te equivocas Brody. Lo mejor para la empresa es que lo hubieras hecho y luego me lo hubieras contado antes de que Sebastian se hubiera pasado por la oficina bastante cabreado.

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que siento no haberte avisado pero sabes que había que hacerlo.

- Sí.

- Bueno, me voy que he quedado con un cliente.

- Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces Brody se fue.

POV Blaine

Por fin llegué a casa de Santana. Durante el trayecto estuve mirando a ver si alguien me observaba y por suerte para mi nadie lo había hecho. Entonces entré a casa de Santana y nos pusimos a hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa Darren? ¿A qué debo tu visita?

- Yo ... quería darte las entradas de la ópera. Kurt y yo hemos discutido y ahora no le apetece ir y lo cierto es que a mi tampoco me apetece por lo que había pensado en que Sebastian y tu podrías ir a la ópera.

- Gracias Darren pero lo cierto es que no pienso ir con Sebastian. He discutido con él. Resulta que le he pillado intentando robar el dinero invertido en Anderson & Charles Financial. Él me ha pedido perdón y aunque me lo estoy pensando no tengo ganas de pasar la noche con él. Llamaré a Quinn a ver si le apetece pero ... ¿por qué has discutido con Kurt?

- Digamos que por problemas del pasado.

- Mira Darren, te lo dije antes pero te lo vuelvo a decir. Kurt es el tío más legal que he visto en mi vida. No hagas nada por estropear lo mejor que te ha pasado desde que llegaste aquí.

- Hablaré con él.

- Más te vale porque aunque Kurt es un santo, su paciencia no va a ser infinita.

Entonces me qué mirando la ventana a ver si alguien me estaba siguiendo cuando de repente vi que Santana también tenía la foto que tenía la persona a la que maté.

- Perdona Santana pero ¿por qué tienes esa foto de Kurt y yo?

- Pues porque me la diste la pasada navidad ¿es que no te acuerdas?

Entonces comprendí que Kurt realmente no había contratado a aquel tipo y que Santana tenía razón.

- Sí que me acuerdo. Quizás me he expresado mal. Lo que quería saber es por qué aún la guardas.

- Porque estáis vosotros 2 que sois mis mejores amigos. Salís muy bien ahí los 2. Sé que puede parecer tonto pero a mi me gusta.

- Y a mi también.

- Bueno Santana, toma las entradas. Me tengo que ir a casa a hablar con Kurt e intentar solucionar los problemas. Disfruta de la ópera con Quinn.

- Gracias Darren. La verdad es que no sé qué haría yo sin un amigo como tú. Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti Santana.

Entonces Santana y yo nos abrazamos, luego le dí las entradas y después me fui para casa.

POV Darren

Después de unas cuantas horas Tyler llamó a mi puerta. Le abrí y entonces empezó a besarme. Después nos fuimos a la cama y ahí continuamos con nuestra sesión de besos cuando de repente empecé a sentir náuseas pero aún así continúe besándolo. Entonces nos quitamos las camisas y Tyler empezó a chuparme el pezón cuando entonces no pude más y le pedí que se fuera porque no me encontraba bien y en cuanto se fue me fui al baño y allí acabe vomitando. Entonces supuse lo peor. Me había quedado embrazado y seguramente el bebé sería de Sebastian pero tenía que asegurarme de que si que estaba embarazado así que me fui a una farmacia para comprobarlo. Me hice un test de embarazo y entonces confirmé que estaba embarazado y luego volví al hotel para reflexionar lo que me había Blaine

POV Blaine

Finalmente volví a casa y Kurt estaba esperándome en casa. Entonces me acerqué a él y empecé a hablarle.

- Tenías razón Kurt. Aquel edificio no vale nada.

- Y has tenido que ir allí para comprobarlo ¿no?

- Pues sí y lo siento mucho por haber tenido que hacerlo.

- Yo también lo siento. Pensaba que estábamos arreglando lo nuestro pero parece que no podemos hacerlo.

- Yo creo que sí.

- ¿En serio? Entonces ¿por qué estás desconfiando de mi?

- Pues porque en el pasado me estuvieron diciendo cosas horribles de ti y yo fui un estúpido y les creí. Por eso fui al abogado porque me estaba planteando el divorcio. Quería tener mis opciones por si acaso pero me he dado cuenta de que te quiero muchísimo y que quiero estar contigo sin importarme lo que digan los demás. Te prometo que a partir de ahora confiaré en ti. Y en cuanto a lo del traje es el detalle más bonito que me han hecho en la vida ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?

Entonces Kurt se acercó a mi y me besó en los labios. Luego me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos a la terraza.

- Darren.

- Dime Kurt.

- Puedo intentar confiar en ti pero prométeme que vamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro ¿crees que podrás serlo?

- Claro que sí.

- Dios Darren, te he echado tanto de menos. Estos últimos días estabas siendo el mismo hombre del que me enamoré hace 5 años y me encantaba que volvieras a ser el mismo y cuando me viniste con eso del abogado pensé que te había perdido otra vez.

- Tranquilo Kurt, que no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

- Entonces si confías en mi ¿por qué fuistes al abogado?

- Porque quise ir personalmente a decirles que dejaran el caso.

- Te quiero mucho Darren.

- Y yo a ti Kurt.

Y entonces Kurt me volvió a besar.

- Deberías de descansar un poco.

- Lo haré.

Y entonces los 2 nos fuimos a la cama y nos dormimos.

POV Sam

Aún seguía atado allí cuando de repente entró Bodaway con 2 tipos.

- Sigues sin querer decirme donde está Blaine , ¿no?

- Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Evans? He hecho una búsqueda sobre ti y he descubierto que eras un alcohólico y también tuviste problemas con las drogas y llevabas 4 años sin beber.

- ¿Por qué lo dices en pasado?

- Pues porque a no ser que me digas donde está Blaine me temo que te voy a drogar y es una auténtica lástima después de tanto tiempo que vuelvas a caer.

Sé que no era justo pero prefería mil veces a que me drogara a decirle donde estaba Blaine, sobretodo sabiendo que iba a matarme una vez que supiera la verdad.

- Ya te he dio que no sé donde está.

Entonces uno de sus hombres cogió una aguja y me drogó.

POV Darren

Después de meditarlo mucho cogí el teléfono y me dispuse a llamar a Sebastian con un número oculto. Entonces Sebastian me lo cogió y en esos momentos cambié de opinión y decidí no contarle nada porque si Blaine se estaba haciendo pasar por mi y seguía vivo, que es lo que sospechaba habían bastantes posibilidades de que Sebastian supiera que estoy embarazado así que no lo hice.

Notas de autor:

Simplemente quería poner un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo, bueno más bien os dejo el siguiente diálogo y tenéis que decidme de quien se trata (no es obligatorio).

POV Blaine

Estaba tan tranquilo en casa cuando de repente entró X muy serio/a.

- Dime donde está Darren.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo.

- De eso nada Blaine. Te he pillado. Sí , he visto tu maleta en el metro y adivina que: he encontrado el DNI tuyo roto justo por la parte donde está la foto. ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Le has matado?

¿Quién creéis que es?

Os dejo las posibles opciones:

a) Santana b) Will c) Kurt d) Sebastian


	7. Capitulo 7

Gracias todos por haber leído el capítulo anterior, en especial a los que habéis dejado una review. Enseguida os vais a enterar si teníais razón o no los que contestasteis a la pregunta. Ahora os dejo el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE DARREN Y BLAINE 1º PARTE

POV Blaine

Estaba tan tranquilo en casa cuando de repente entró Kurt muy serio.

- Dime donde está Darren.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo.

- De eso nada Blaine. Te he pillado. Sí , he visto tu maleta en la estación de autobuses y adivina que: he encontrado el DNI tuyo roto justo por la parte donde está la foto. ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Le has matado?

- Yo no le he matado.

- Estás mintiendo Blaine sino dime dónde está.

- Mira Kurt, los 2 nos fuimos a los Hamtpons y de repente desapareció y dejó un bote de pastillas vacío. Te juro que no sé donde está.

- No sé si creerte Blaine porque te has estado haciendo pasar por él todo este tiempo. ¡Por dios si hicimos el amor y todo!. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

- Verás Kurt, todo tiene una explicación.

- Me gustaría oírla porque no hay nada que tenga sentido a lo que has hecho.

- Verás Kurt, la policía me busca, Bodaway me busca y al desaparecer Darren hice lo único que podía hacer.

- ¿Y eso justifica que hayas hecho el amor conmigo?

- No tiene justificación aunque si te sirve de algo creo que te quiero así que ...

- Así que nada. Tu eres un farsante y has matado a mi marido.

Y entonces Kurt sacó una pistola y me disparó y entonces desperté de aquel sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla. Cuando lo hice Kurt se acercó a mí.

- Buenos días dormilón.

- Bu... buenos días Kurt.

- ¿Estás preparado para este fin de semana?

- Sí ... en cuanto a eso quiero ir a los Hamptons.

- Pues iremos a los Hamptons.

- Veras Kurt, me gustaría estar a solas. No me apetece celebrar mi cumpleaños este año.

- ¡Ya estamos con esas, Darren! Pensaba que querías arreglar lo nuestro.

- Y créeme Kurt, lo estás ... lo estamos haciendo bien pero me apetece estar solo.

- Un momento ... ¿lo dices por lo del año pasado? Porque te prometo que esta vez estaré contigo todo el rato.

- No es por eso cariño, de verdad que no.

- Cariño, si no quieres celebrar el cumpleaños por todo lo alto me parece bien pero al menos tienes que celebrarlo aunque sea conmigo, Santana y Sebastian.

- Es... está bien pero no tengo muchas ganas de celebrarlo.

- Vale cariño. Me voy a la oficina a dejar unos documentos y luego cojo un taxi para ir para ir a los Hamptons.

- Como quieras, yo cogeré el autobús.

Y entonces Kurt me miró de una forma rara.

- ¿El autobús Darren? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Nada, ... era sólo una broma. Cogeré un taxi en cuanto desayune.

- Vale, te veo luego cariño. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti Kurt.

Y entonces se fue Kurt y estuve pensando en el sueño que tuve y tras hacerlo decidí que la mejor opción era quemar las cosas que podían relacionarme conmigo mismo, es decir mi maleta y el dni.

POV Will

Estaba en el descanso tomándome un café cuando un compañero mío me llamó para ir a comisaría. Allí mi compañero me enseñó un vídeo en el que Darren estaba en la estación de autobús cogiendo la maleta de Blaine. Entonces descubrí que de nuevo me había mentido así que decidí que iba a seguir investigando a Darren porque estoy casi seguro de que sabe donde está Blaine.

POV Blaine

Después de coger mi maleta (asegurándome de que nadie me viera haciéndolo) cogí un taxi y me fui a la casa de Darren de los Hamptons. Cuando llegué allí llamé a Sam ya que hacia tiempo que no sabía de él pero no me contestó el teléfono. Entonces empecé a oír unas pisadas y cogí rápidamente mi maleta y la guardé en el armario. Cuando terminé de hacerlo alguien abrió la puerta. Se trataba de Kurt.

- Hola cariño.

- Hola Kurt.

- Ya he hablado con Brody y le he dejado claro que este fin de semana es para los dos y no pienso irme de aquí en medio de la fiesta.

- Ya te dije que no quería fiesta.

- Bueno, pues digamos celebración de tu cumpleaños con nuestros amigos más allegados ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto.

Entonces Kurt se acercó y me besó. La verdad es que después de aquel sueño estuve dándole vueltas a mi relación con Kurt y lo que pasaría si él se enterara de que en realidad soy Blaine y no Darren pero lo cierto es que aunque quisiera huir no puedo, mejor dicho no quiero, y es que ... creo que estoy enamorándome de él. Sé que está mal porque es el marido de mi hermano pero es que no he podido evitarlo, es dulce, atento y sensible, todo lo que busco en un hombre. Después de aquel beso nos fuimos a la playa. Kurt me propuso que subiéramos al barco de mi padre y entonces no pude evitar en pensar en la última vez que subí al barco por lo que le dije a Kurt que no me apetecía. Él se quedó un poco parado y entonces le dije que no quería subir por si me daban nauseas allí y el lo comprendió y decidimos dar un pequeño paseo.

Cuando terminamos el paseo volvimos a la casa y entonces empezamos a oír ruidos en la habitación de invitados. Kurt me dijo que me esperara en el pasillo y entonces él entró y descubrió que se trataban de Santana y Sebastian.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- La puerta estaba abierta. Pensábamos que estabais aquí y entonces nos pusimos a discutir - comentó Sebastian.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada Santana.

Y entonces empezamos a hablar un poco de todo mientras Sebastian se fue a por las bolsas.

POV Will

Después de aquella mentira que había descubierto me puse a repasar el caso de Blaine. Entonces empecé a leer todo lo que puse. El caso comenzó el 6 de septiembre cuando Blaine decidió huir de la policía golpeándolo, luego se fue a los Hamptons y Darren lo recogió y por desgracia eso es todo lo que tengo por lo que si Darren recogió a Blaine es bastante probable que Darren sepa donde está Blaine y solo quiera protegerle. Después de leer el archivo vino mi compañera Shannon y me dijo que el coche de Kurt estaba en los Hamptons y que además había visto otro coche con 2 personas dentro y por la matrícula que me dijo me puse a investigar y me quedé bastante sorprendido y es que ese coche era de Santana Lopez, la mejor amiga de Darren y la otra persona que estaba en el coche era Sebastian Lopez*. No entendía cómo Darren había permitido que estuvieran en su casa su mejor amiga y su amante ya que aunque Darren me lo negara estoy más que seguro de que han tenido una aventura.

POV Blaine

Después de hablar un rato Sebastian volvió con las bolsas y luego se fue a la playa con Kurt mientras que Santana y yo nos quedamos hablando.

- Ahora que se ha ido Kurt ya puedes decírmelo. ¿Por qué discutíais?

- ¿Qué por qué? Por lo de siempre. El tema de la aventura. Cada día lo tengo más claro. Me está poniendo los cuernos. Sólo me quiere a mi por mi dinero.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por lo del intento de robo de mi dinero.

- No quiero opinar sobre el tema del dinero pero de verdad yo creo que a veces nos emperramos en ver que nuestra pareja tiene cosas malas cuando en realidad no las tiene y te lo digo por experiencia.

- Tu caso no cuenta. Kurt es el hombre perfecto.

- Sí, lo es.

- Y Sebastian no lo es así que no intentes convencerme.

- No iba a decirte eso. Podrá haber intentado robarte el dinero pero el te quiere a su manera.

- Lo peor es que hay veces que si que lo creo. Precisamente tenía muchas ganas de venir aquí. Para ver si intentábamos solucionar las cosas pero veo que es imposible.

- Santana, no te rindas. Inténtalo al menos una vez más. Lo tuyo con Sebastian aún tiene solución.

- Muchas gracias Darren. Sé que soy muy pesada pero no sé que haría sin tí. ¿Sabes una cosa? Para mi eres como el hermano que nunca he tenido.

- Muchas gracias Santana.

Y entonces Santana se fue Luego me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Santana y de repente empecé a recordar el día en el que cumplí 8 años. En aquella época Darren y yo éramos uña y carne y nos llevábamos de maravilla.

_Hace 17 años_

Los 2 estábamos muy contentos porque era nuestro cumpleaños. Por desgracia nuestros padres estaban pasando por una mala época financieramente hablando y no nos pudieron dar mucho dinero para comprarnos un regalo. Así que cuando nos dieron el dinero nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y no encontrábamos nada que pudiéramos permitírnoslo. Entonces Darren vio una pajarita, la cual le encantó demasiado y me dijo que la compráramos. Por desgracia para nosotros si Darren compraba esa pajarita me quedaría sin poder comprarme un regalo. Entonces Darren me propuso lo que yo creí que fue la mejor idea que tuvo y es que Darren quería que la comprásemos y que cada año la lleváramos puesta uno. Así al siguiente cumpleaños el otro podría disfrutar de la pajarita.

_Fin del flashback_

POV Will

Después de descubrir que Darren estaba en los Hamptons decidí ir allí para hacerle unas preguntas. Sin embargo cuando llegué allí le pillé hablando con Santana y pensé que podía hablar primero con ella para ver si podía sacar información sobre Blaine ya que parece que Darren no quiere decirme la verdad así que aproveché cuando Santana se fue para seguirla y entonces empecé a hablar con ella.

- Perdona ¿puedo hablar contigo? Soy el agente Schuester del FBI.

- Yo ... yo no he hecho nada malo y que yo sepa mi marido tampoco.

- No se preocupe señora López, no es por usted.

- ¿Entonces por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

- Verá, quería hablarle de Blaine Anderson.

- ¿Perdón?

- Blaine Anderson.

- No conozco a ningún Blaine Anderson.

- No se moleste en proteger a su amigo.

- Le vuelvo a repetir que no sé quien es Blaine Anderson.

- Entonces ¿me está diciendo que no conoces a este hombre? - le enseñé una foto de Blaine.

- Pues no ... aunque ahora que lo dice se parece mucho mi amigo Darren ... un momento ¿ha dicho Anderson?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces ese Blaine es su ...?

- Hermano. ¿En serio no te ha hablado de él?

- No, le juro por mis hijos que Darren me había hablado de él. ¿Por qué le busca?

- Lo siento señora López pero no puedo darle esa información si no conoce a Blaine.

- Entiendo.

- Muchas gracias señora López.

- De nada.

Y entonces me fui de allí. La verdad es que me quedé sorprendido de que Darren no le hubiera hablado a Santana de Blaine aunque por otro lado no me sorprendía ya que está ocultando donde vive y con el pasado de Blaine tampoco es para que esté orgulloso de él.

POV Blaine

Después de mi charla con Santana volví a la casa y seguí pensando en Darren, mañana es su cumpleaños y no voy a poder celebrarlo con él. Siempre hemos celebrado el cumpleaños juntos, incluso cuando nos llevábamos mal y este año va a ser el primero que voy a celebrarlo sin él. Tras 15 minutos Santana volvió a casa y empezó a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Darren? Acabo de tener una conversación bastante interesante con el inspector Schuester.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué has hablado con él?

- Me ha preguntado por Blaine, tu hermano. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano?

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Pues nada porque no me has hablado de él nunca. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Entonces empecé a contarle lo que pasó pero claro teniendo en cuenta que para Santana soy Darren.

- Pues verás, es complicado.

- Pero es tu hermano.

- Lo sé. Verás Santana, Blaine es mi hermano gemelo. Siempre nos llevamos bien hasta hace 6 años.

- ¿Qué pasó hace 6 años?

- Blaine tomó una decisión terrible que hizo que arruinara mi vida y desde entonces nos llevamos mal y no supe nada de él.

- Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué el inspector piensa que sabes donde está?

- Es que hace poco hablé con él pero luego se fue.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Más lo siento yo. Tenía que haberle ayudado pero no lo hice.

- ¿Y qué piensa Kurt de todo esto?

- Kurt no sabe nada de Blaine. Ni si quiera sabe que tengo un hermano.

- Pero ¿cómo no se lo has dicho?

- Pensaba hacerlo cuando le vi la última vez pero ya no pude hacerlo. Realmente le hecho mucho de menos. Por eso le dije a Kurt que no me apetecía celebrar el cumpleaños.

- Es normal cariño. A mi tampoco me apetecería celebrarlo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace 17 años los 2 compramos una pajarita y siempre todos los años nos la íbamos pasando y ahora este año no voy a poder hacerlo. Podrá parecer una tontería pero para mi no lo es.

- Yo tampoco pienso que sea una tontería, es más para mi es algo precioso.

- Gracias Santana.

- Bueno Darren, me voy a hablar con Sebastian.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces Santana se fue y empecé a recordar lo que pasó hace 5 años

_Hace 5 años_

Darren y yo seguíamos sin hablarnos pero a pesar de que no nos hablamos desde hace 1 año siempre todos los años nos hemos dado la pajarita y parece que en nuestro cumpleaños olvidamos nuestras dispustas y disfrutamos de ese día así que me fui a casa de Darren para dársela.

- Hola Darren.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Blaine? Te dije que no quería hablarte.

- Sólo quería darte la pajarita, ya sabes, como todos los años.

- Lo siento Blaine pero no quiero la pajarita. Por mi puedes quedártela.

- Pero es una tradición. Me prometiste que siempre lo haríamos.

- Supongo que he roto la promesa.

- Entiendo que ahora estés enfadado conmigo pero yo te la voy a dar y al año que viene me la devolverás.

- No lo creo Blaine.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero volver a saber de ti Blaine. Mira, me voy a ir de aquí. He conocido a un hombre que se llama Kurt y me quiere mucho y creo que ya estoy listo para seguir adelante. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

- Me alegro mucho de que estés listo para seguir adelante pero no por eso tenemos que dejar de vernos.

- Creo que es lo mejor para los 2. Siempre que estoy a tu lado siempre acaba pasando algo que me afecta y lo último que me pasó fue demasiado. Ahora soy feliz con Kurt y voy a casarme con él así que por favor no intentes seguirme si realmente te preocupas por mi.

- ... muy bien. Me iré si eso es lo que quieres.

Y entonces le dejé la pajarita y salí de allí y empecé a llorar amargamente pues mi hermano no quería volver a verme jamás.

Fin del flashback

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de autor:

* Aquí a Sebastian le he puesto el apellido de Santana ya que Santana viene de una familia muy rica y Santana no sé cambió el apellido al casarse con él.


	8. Capitulo 8

Al final lo de que Kurt descubría a Blaine fue todo un sueño aunque si que os adelanto de que en este capítulo alguien va a descubrir a Blaine.

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo

CAPITULO 8: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE DARREN Y BLAINE PARTE 2

POV Darren

Estaba en el hotel pensando en lo que iba a decidir sobre el bebé pero de momento tenía claro que tengo que solucionar mi situación con Tyler y aclararle que le tiré de mi habitación porque me encontraba mal aunque en realidad era por las náuseas del embarazo así que bajé al bar y allí me encontré a Tyler. Éste estaba sentado con un chico rubio con lo cual me puse en lo peor así que me acerqué allí para intentar separarle de aquel chico.

- Tyler, tenemos que hablar – le dije

- No hay nada de que hablar Lee. Ya me dejaste claro que no estabas interesado en mi.

- Eso no es cierto Tyler. Ayer me encontraba mal. Por eso te eché de la habitación.

- Ahora estoy ocupado Lee así que si me disculpas.

- Por favor Tyler, perdóname. Soy un idiota. No quería que me vieras como estaba ayer porque me daba vergüenza que me vieras así porque así ya no te gustaría más.

- Ya te he dicho que no te excuses Lee.

Y entonces Tyler cogió a aquel chico y se fue del bar dejándome sólo con mis problemas tanto financieros como personales. Cuando se fue Tyler me puse a pensar en mi último cumpleaños, lo cierto es aquella vez me lo pasé realmente bien y es que lo pasé sin los pesados de Kurt y Santana. Realmente estaba contento porque estaba con el hombre al que amaba, Sebastian.

_Flashback Hace 1 año_

Hace 1 año estaba con Sebastian en la casa que tengo en los Hamptons, si bien el día no comenzó demasiado bien porque el pesado de Kurt me quería acompañar y yo sólo quería estar con Sebastian luego lo pasé realmente bien porque Brody le llamó para que fuera al trabajo. Cuando se fue Kurt aproveché para llamar a Sebastian para que fuera a visitarme. Cuando llegó empezamos a besarnos apasianadamente hasta que al final hicimos el amor. Después nos pusimos a hablar.

- ¿Qué tal va el libro Sebastian?

- Acabo de terminar el primer borrador.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Lo puedo leer?

- Lo siento Darren pero "Ciudad en llamas" no está terminado. Quiero repasarlo una última vez antes de entregarlo a las distintas editoriales.

- Venga cariño ¿en serio no me lo vas a dar? Ambos sabemos que puedo hacer que hagas cualquier cosa por mi, incluyendo dejarme leer el borrador así que hazme el favor de dejármelo y así me ahorro tiempo.

- ¿En serio piensas eso? A lo mejor lo hago porque me encanta complacerte.

- Da igual. En cualquier caso lo haces. Venga Sebastian déjamelo. Considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Te prometo que en unos días te lo devuelvo.

- Está bien pero quiero que luego me des tu sincera opinón sobre el libro ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto. Faltaría más.

Entonces se acercó a mi y nos volvimos a besar. Luego Sebastian vio que tenía un sobre encima de la mesita y sintió curiosidad por su contenido. En aquella mesita estaba la pajarita que hacía 17 años que compramos Blaine y yo.

- ¿Qué hay en ese sobre?

- Un viejo recuerdo. Es una pajarita. Cuando mi ... amigo y yo éramos jóvenes nos compramos juntos una pajarita y cada año la disfrutamos uno de los 2.

- Me parece precioso. Se nota que sois grandes amigos ... porque sois sólo amigos ¿no?

- Lo éramos. Hace tiempo discutí con él y ya no nos hablamos.

- ¿Y quién es ese amigo? ¿Le conozco?

- No, no le conoces.

- ¿No vas a hablarme de él?

- La verdad es que preferiría no hablar de él.

- Está bien. Sólo espero que consigas llevarte bien con él.

- Y yo ... le echo mucho de menos.

_Fin del flashback_

POV Blaine

Después de mi charla con Santana me fui a mi habitación para coger la maleta ya que parece que el inspector Schuester está descubriéndolo todo así que tengo que deshacerme rápidamente de la maleta. Sin embargo cuando fui a coger la maleta entró alguien en la habitación. Se trataba de Sebastian.

- ¿Qué quieres Sebastian?

- Esperaba que pudiéramos irnos como el año pasado y pasarlo bien los 2 juntos ...

- Pues vas listo si piensas eso. Ya te dije que se acabó nuestra aventura.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto Darren? Antes eras más enrollado y sabías pasártelo bien.

- Mira Sebastian, sé pasármelo bien. Pero una cosa es pasárselo bien y otra bien distinta es ponerle los cuernos mi marido, cosa que nunca va a pasar.

- El año pasado te daba igual, mejor dicho hace unos meses te daba igual.

- Pues ahora no. Como te dije me he dado cuenta de que Kurt es el hombre de mi vida así que te aconsejo que en vez de centrarte tanto en ligar conmigo intentes reconciliarte con Santana porque Dios sabe que estoy haciendo casi todo lo imposible para que te perdone y siempre acabas cagándola aún más.

- Tal vez es una señal de que deba dejar a Santana y que estemos juntos.

- Ya te he dicho que nunca vamos a estar juntos.

- ¿Y por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo? No tiene por qué enterarse Kurt ...

- Ya te lo he dicho. La primera y más importante es que amo a Kurt, la segunda es que Kurt va a estar conmigo todo el rato y la tercera es que no quiero nada contigo así que te pido por favor que me dejes en paz de una vez por todas.

- Está bien, me iré.

Y tras decir eso Sebastian se fue. Entonces cogí la maleta y luego cogí un mechero y unas revistas y me dirigí a la playa. Allí aproveché de que no había nadie para quemar la maleta. La verdad es que no me hacía mucha gracia hacerlo pero era lo único que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. En cuanto comenzó la maleta y, en concreto el DNI me fui de allí para que nadie me relacionara con aquello.

POV Darren

Después de que Tyler se fuera volví a la habitación. Sin embargo media hora más tarde salí para ver si podía encontrar a otro hombre al que pudiera manipular pero entonces apareció el dueño del hotel y me pidió que le diera otro número de cuenta ya que con lo que había pagado anteriormente ya no podía quedarme más tiempo allí. Por suerte para mi apareció Tyler y le dijo que pagaría él la cuenta. Tras decirle eso nos fuimos a mi habitación y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿No se supone que deberías de estar con aquel tipo?

- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema Lee? Que he descubierto que me gustan más los morenos.

- Ya veo ...

- Por cierto si quieres podemos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado antes.

- Es que ... me temo que he quedado sin dinero. Iba a intentar buscar trabajo para pagarme mi estancia aquí pero el dueño no aceptaba un aplazamiento.

- ¿Y no puedes pedir ayuda a nadie?

- Por desgracia no. Mis padres fallecieron hace 10 años y no puedo hablar con mi marido porque estoy huyendo de él.

- Ya veo ... ¿Por qué huyes de él?

- Pues ... porque por desgracia la policía no puede ayudarme. Si en vez de un hombre fuera una mujer seguramente me harían caso pero ... claro al ser un hombre se sobreentiende que puedo defenderme.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ...?

- Sí. La verdad es que soy un hombre maltratado y no puedo hacer nada.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Y lo peor de todo es que nadie me cree y aún encima es mi cumpleaños y me encuentro sólo. Sin nadie que me pueda ayudar.

- ¿Pero por qué no le has denunciado?

- Él tiene amigos en la policía. Jamás podrían detenerlo.

- Pues eso no puede ser. Mira Lee, voy a hacer una cosa. La empresa para la que trabajo paga los alojamientos así que voy a pagar tu habitación a cambio de que yo pueda disfrutarla mientras esté aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿En serio harías eso por mi?

- Nadie se merece lo que estás pasando. Además, esto podría ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias. No sé que decir.

- De nada. Y ahora vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Y entonces Tyler empezó a besarme por el cuello y enseguida me excité. Luego continuó chupándome los pezones y finalmente follamos. Por suerte para mi esta vez el bebé no hizo de las suyas y pude conseguir mi objetivo: manipular a Tyler para que me pagara la estancia en el hotel.

POV Will

Después de mi conversación con Santana me fui a la policía local de los Hamptons y allí les pregunté a mis compañeros si sabían algo de Darren o de Blaine y entonces un compañero me dijo que el 6 de septiembre alguien sacó el barco de los Anderson y lo dejó en el arranque equivocado. Después me dijo que incluso había una grabación en la que alguien pedía ayuda y en aquellos momentos pensé que él que pedía ayuda era Darren aunque sin duda alguna también podía ser Blaine. En cualquier caso Darren está aquí así que en esos momentos decidí que iba a hacerle una visita para averiguar que pasó realmente aquel día.

POV Blaine

Llegó la hora de cenar y me fui al restaurante donde me estaban esperando Kurt, Sebastian y Santana. Realmente tenía bastante hambre así que sin pensarlo en cuanto llegué allí me comí un montadito de carne y todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Entonces caí en que Darren era vegetariano y les dije a todos que con el tema del bebé mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo comer carne. Al decir eso Kurt se me acercó y medio un beso. Luego me dieron los regalos y entonces me puse triste al pensar que tendría que celebrar el cumpleaños con Darren y me fui un momento al aseo. Cuando llegué allí cogí la pajarita que Darren y yo compramos hace 18 años y me puse a leer la última carta que Darren me había enviado. Cuando terminé de leerla entró Sebastian y empezó a hablarme.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que tienes la pajarita.

- Pues si.

- Nunca me dijiste con quien la compartías.

- Con un viejo amigo.

- Sí ... eso mismo me dijiste hace un año pero no he venido a hablarte de eso. En realidad quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije antes.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Tú me has hecho cambiar de opinión.

Entonces no nos dimos cuenta pero Santana se aproximó al aseo y comenzó a escuchar nuestra conversación.

- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

- He visto cómo mirabas a Kurt y lo hacías como si no hubiera un mañana, exactamente igual que tu me mirabas el año pasado.

- Es que te lo dije muy en serio Sebastian. Quiero a Kurt.

- Lo sé. Ahora me he dado cuenta. Voy a intentarlo con Santana, sé que ella me quiere y yo también la quiero y aunque sé que me gustas mucho voy a intentar olvidarme de ti aunque me mate tener que hacerlo porque ante todo quiero que seas feliz Darren.

- Muchas gracias Sebastian.

POV Santana

En esos momentos no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Después de todas charlas que habíamos tenido Darren y yo sobre la aventura de Sebastian y ahora resulta que es él el amante. Entonces lo entendí todo. Darren quería que siguiera confiando en Sebastian para que él siguiera follándoselo. Entonces me fui de allí y volví a la mesa. A los 2 minutos Sebastian y Darren volvieron y yo me quedé flipada al ver como los 2 estaban actuando como si no pasara nada cuando ellos habían tenido una aventura. Entonces trajeron la tarta y en esos momentos no pude más y me levanté de la silla y me fui a la casa de Darren de los Hamptons.

POV Darren

Después de hacerlo con Tyler, éste se fue al aseo. En esos momentos aproveché para coger la carpeta de transferencias que tenía dentro de su maleta para así saber el número de cuenta de su empresa por si acaso se echaba atrás. Cuando la cogí Tyler salió del aseo y rápidamente guardé esa carpeta. Luego Tyler me dio un beso y se fue. Cuando lo hizo cogí la carpeta y comprobé que no me había equivocado. Por suerte para mí no lo había hecho pues en la carpeta ponía el nombre del asqueroso de Kurt.

POV Blaine

En cuanto vi a Santana levántandose de esa forma Sebastian se propuso seguirla pero le dije que lo haría yo así que fui a buscarla. Pensé que seguramente se había ido a la casa de Darren así que me dirigí hacia allí. Sin embargo cuando iba a entrar a la casa me encontré con el detective Schuester.

- Si me disculpa inspector tengo algo de prisa.

- Sólo será un momento.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora?

- Sólo quería decirle que usted es un embustero y un mentiroso.

- No puede acusarme de tales cosas sin pruebas ¿o acaso las tiene?

- Pues sí, señor Anderson. Acabo de descubrir que el día 6 de septiembre, es decir el día en que Blaine desapareció estuvo aquí y lo sé porque alguien cogió su barco y no lo aparcó en su sitio.

¡Mierda! Parece que el inspector se está acercando demasiado - pensé. En esos momentos lo único que se me ocurrió fue contarle una historia coherente para justificar que había estado allí.

- Ti... tiene razón, inspector. Blaine estuvo aquí.

- ¡Lo sabía! Y ahora dígame donde está.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Por qué quiere protegerlo? Ya le dije que le ofrecería protección. Incluso podríamos pasar por alto que agredió a un agente.

- Pues porque no sé dónde está. Miré inspector Schuester. Mi hermano estuvo aquí aquel día. Efectivamente me llamó para que le ayudara. Me dijo que Bodaway lo estaba buscando y que no se fiaba de que ustedes pudieran protegerlo. Cuando llegó aquí le dije que tenía que hablar con ustedes y que testificara pero mi hermano no entró en razones.

- ¿Y qué hay de la llamada de socorro?

Este tipo es demasiado listo. De nuevo intenté contarle una historia coherente aunque en este caso la historia no me iba a dejar bien parado.

- Verá inspector. La llamada la hice yo. Yo ... temía por mi vida. Cuando me dijo que no pensaba hacerlo el me amenazó con matarme así que realicé esa llamada y cuando me di la vuelta Blaine ya no estaba allí.

- Entonces ¿no sabes donde está?

- No. Créame inspector. Yo también quiero saber donde está para que no cometa más estupideces y testifique.

- Muy bien señor Anderson. Avíseme si localiza a su hermano ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Y entonces me entré a mi casa. Por desgracia mía se me cayó el móvil y en esos momentos no me dí cuenta y eso me ocasionaría más problemas y es que el inspector Schuester vio mi móvil y vio que entre los contactos que tenía en el movil estaba Sam y claro no es muy normal que Darren tuviera el teléfono de Sam.

Finalmente encontré a Santana en la habitación de invitados haciendo la maleta. Entonces entré y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Santana?

- Me voy de aquí ¿acaso no lo ves?

- Pero ¿por qué?

Entonces Santana se acercó a mi y me dio una bofetada.

- Eso es por acostarte con mi marido. Sí, Darren, lo he oído todo. He oído como Sebastian te decía que te iba a dejar en paz y como los dos admitíais que habíais tenído una aventura así que no intentes convencerme de que no lo he oído bien porque lo he hecho.

- Santana, yo ...

- No intentes excusarte. Que sepas que a partir de ahora no eres mi amigo y que pienso ir directa a Kurt para decirle lo de tu aventura con mi marido. Menuda gracia que le va a hacer. Con razón querías que perdonara a Sebastian. ¿Qué era para que te lo tiraras a mis espaldas?

- Santana, te estás equivocando.

- No, no me equivoco.

- Entiendo que no quieras ser mi amiga pero no se lo cuentes a Kurt.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Darren? A mi no me ha gustado para nada la forma en la que me he enterado de esto así que yo quiero mucho a Kurt y no creo que sea bueno para él vivir una mentira así que se lo pienso decir te pongas como te pongas.

- Por favor Santana, te lo suplico, no lo hagas.

- Mira Darren, no hay ninguna razón por la cual deba de mentir a Kurt sobre la aventura así que lo siento pero se lo diré. Está decidido.

En esos momentos me vi totalmente acorralado. Santana había descubierto la aventura de Darren con Sebastian y con lo cual significaba que Kurt iba a dejarme y ya no tendría sentido seguir aquí así que en un intento desesperado decidí contarle la verdad a Santana. En esos momentos pensé que con un poco de suerte ella podría perdonarme.

- Santana, yo no he tenido una aventura con Sebastian. Intentó besarme pero yo le rechacé.

- ¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo? Entonces ¿qué es eso de que le mirabas como si estuvieras enamorado de él hace un año?

- Porque ... porque Sebastian tiene razón. Darren le miraba así hace un año.

- ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? ¿Por qué has dicho Darren?

- Verás Santana, te estoy diciendo que Darren tuvo una aventura con Sebastian. Yo no. En realidad yo ... yo soy Blaine.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de autor:

Lo que ha dicho Darren sobre sus padres es cierto pero lo de que Kurt le maltrata evidentemente es falso.


	9. Capítulo 9

Como de costumbre os agradezco a todos los que hayáis leído el fic, en especial a los que habéis dejado la review. Supongo que queréis saber si Santana va a ayudar a Blaine tras confesarle que realmente no es Darren. Pues en este capítulo tendréis la respuesta. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 9: COMO SI FUERA UN PUTO NUEVO

POV Blaine

- Verás Santana, te estoy diciendo que Darren tuvo una aventura con Sebastian. Yo no. En realidad yo ... yo soy Blaine.

- ¿Qué cojones te estás inventando Darren? ¿Te parece bonito utilizar a tu hermano gemelo para salir del embrollo?

- Santana, es la verdad. Me he hecho pasar por mi hermano porque no tenía otra alternativa, por favor no se lo digas a Kurt.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a ir de aquí. No aguanto más esta situación. Y vete preparando porque se lo pienso decir a Kurt. A mi no me vas a engañar con ese truco que te has sacado de la manga.

- ¡Santana!

Y entonces Santana se fue de allí. Parece que todo ha terminado para mi. En cuestión de horas Santana le dirá a Kurt la verdad sobre mi y tendré que huir de nuevo y lo peor de todo es que ahora no iba a tener a nadie que me apoyara porque ahora de momento me apoyan aunque claro ellos no saben la verdad sobre mi verdadera identidad. Entonces volví al restaurante y les dije a Kurt y a Sebastian que Santana se había ido a Nueva York y tras decírselo volvimos a la casa y luego volvimos a Nueva York. Durante el trayecto Sebastian me preguntó por qué Santana había hecho eso y yo le dije que no lo sabía. Kurt dejó a Sebastian a su casa y luego Kurt y yo volvimos a la nuestra.

Cuando lo hicimos nos encontramos con una pintada en el cuadro de Darren. En la pintada ponía "puto" y por un momento pensé que había sido Santana. Kurt se puso muy nervioso y cogió un bate de baseball que estaba tirado por el suelo y avanzó lentamente. Entonces Kurt vio que había alguien tumbado en el sofá. Se trataba de Devon, quien al parecer había vuelto de Miami sin avisarnos y Kurt se puso a hablar con Devon. Antes de hacerlo me pidió que le dejara hablar a el solo y le hice caso y Kurt y Devon empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Devon?

- Es mi casa ¿acaso no puedo entrar?

- Claro que sí pero tu madre no me dijo que vendrías.

- Hay tantas cosas que mamá no te dice ...

- Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es como estás. No quiero que vuelvas a juntarte con esos amigos.

- No pienso dejar de hacerlo papá.

- Ahora estás borracha así que vete a dormir y mañana hablaremos bien claro sobre este asunto.

- Me da igual lo que digas.

- Vamos a ver Devon ¿Por qué has escrito eso en el cuadro?

- Porque es lo que es papá. Darren es un puto.

- No te tolero que le hables así, hija. Además, pensaba que os llevabais bien.

- Porque me cogiera el pelo mientras estaba vomitando no significa que nos llevemos bien.

- No sé por qué te cuesta tanto llevarte bien con él.

- Porque es un puto.

Y entonces Devon se fue de casa otra vez. La verdad es que no sé por qué Devon estaba tan enfandada conmigo. No sé que le habría hecho a ella pero no me sorprende en absoluto porque nada más de pensar que tuvo una aventura con el marido de su mejor amiga le creo capaz de cualquier cosa.

POV Santana

No me podía creer lo que me acababa de enterar. Darren tenía una aventura con Sebastian y él negándolo y para colmo me empieza a decir que el es realidad Blaine, su hermano gemelo. Cuando llegué a casa me puse a ver un vídeo de las pasadas navidades cuando de repente me llamó Darren pero no me apetecía hablar con él así que no se lo cogí y continué viendo el vídeo. En ese vídeo comprobé que efectivamente habían tenido una aventura pues mientras Darren bailaba con Kurt y yo bailaba con Sebastian Darren y Sebastian se miraban con lujuria e incluso brindaron con sus copas lo cual me encabritó más porque fui tan estúpida que no me dí cuenta por aquel entonces que tenían la aventura. Entonces entró Sebastian a casa y empezó a hablarme.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido de los Hamptons?

- No me encontraba bien.

- ¿Te he hecho algo yo para qué estés así?

No me lo podía creer lo que me estaba preguntando. ¿Qué si él me había hecho algo para estar así de cabreada? Entonces decidí ignorarle y seguí viendo el vídeo y entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle y es que en el vídeo se podía ver que Darren tenía una cicatriz en el brazo y entonces me empecé a preguntar si el que pensaba que era Darren me había dicho la verdad y en realidad era Blaine, su hermano así que decidí salir de casa.

POV Sebastian

La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante la actitud de Santana. No sé por qué estaba así. En cualquier caso cuando se fue vi que había un sobre que iba a mi nombre. Lo cogí y lo abrí. En el interior del sobre estaba el libro "Ciudad en llamas" y en el libro alguien había escrito "Llámame"

POV Blaine

Tras irse Devon Kurt volvió a donde estaba yo y empezamos a hablar.

- Así que ... ¿sabías que ayudé a Devon cuando estaba borracha?

- Sí, me levanté para beber agua y os vi a los 2. Me encantó veros así, la verdad es que fue una sorpresa agradable.

- Supongo que con lo del bebé quizás esté teniendo el instinto paternal.

- Me alegro de que sea así pero ahora se ha vuelto a ir de casa.

- Tranquilo, ya volverá. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es castigarla cuando vuelva y vamos a registrar su habitación.

- ¿Qué? Yo no creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta Kurt? Se notaba que estaba drogada aparte de borracha así que seguro que tiene drogas guardadas.

- ¿Puedo saber cómo sabes esas cosas?

- Es que ... es que un tío mío tuvo problemas con las drogas.

Y entonces nos pusimos a buscar drogas por la habitación pero no encontramos ninguna.

- Bueno pues no tiene nada.

- Sí, pero supongo que habrá ido a por más.

- Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla.

- Yo ... creo que es mejor ir por separado.

- Muy bien. Avísame si la localizas.

Entonces nos fuimos de casa y al cruzar la calle me dispuse a mandar un un mensaje a Santana cuando de repente apareció ésta.

- Iba a mandarte un mensaje ahora. Santana tienes que creerme. Yo soy Blaine.

- Eso lo vas a demostrar ahora. Remángate.

- ¿Por qué?

Entonces Santana me remangó y se quedó sorprendida.

- Entonces ... si que eres Blaine.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Aparte de porque te lo he dicho yo.

- Resulta que Darren tiene una cicatriz en el brazo. Se lo hizo en un curso de cocina.

- ¿Darren en un curso de cocina?

- Pues sí, yo también me quedé así cuando me lo dijo.

- Santana ¿podemos hablar mientras tomamos un café?

- Vale.

Y entonces nos fuimos a una cafetería.

POV Sam

Todavía seguía retenido en contra de mi voluntad. Bodaway me había estado drogando todos estos días. Lo cierto es que al principio me molestaba pero ahora me estaba encantando. Sin duda alguna me he vuelto adicto y voy a tener que volver a tener que ir a las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos si alguna vez consigo salir de aquí. Bodaway me volvió a preguntar si sabía donde estaba Blaine y yo por supuesto me seguí negando. Cuando me negué a hacerlo Bodaway insinuó que entre Blaine y yo había algo más que una amistad. Evidentemente se equivocaba pero no quise decirle nada.

POV Devon

Después de irme me fui a por unas pastillas y cuando volví a casa me encontré que alguien había entrado en mi habitación, puesto que estaban los cajones medioabiertos. Estaba completamente segura de que esto lo había hecho Darren así que me fui a la habitación de Darren y cogí el traje de boda de Darren y empecé a destrozárselo. Después de hacerlo me encontré con otra sorpresa y es que por lo visto Darren iba a ir a una reunión de Narcóticos Anónimos en Brooklyn así que me apunté la dirección y luego me fui a mi habitación.

POV Blaine

Después de llegar a una cafetería Santana y yo nos pusimos a hablar.

- Pero no lo entiendo Blaine. Si dices que estás haciendo pasar por Darren ¿dónde está éste?

- Por desgracia se suicidó. Los 2 nos fuimos a los Hamptons. Me quedé dormido y cuando desperté vi un bote de somníferos vacío y una camisa de Darren en el mar así que ...

- Quien iba a decir que Darren iba a acabar así.

- Pues sí.

- ¿Y por qué te estás haciendo pasar por él?

- Lo cierto es que me están buscando. Digamos que alguien quiere matarme. Por eso fui a los Hamptons. Le pedí ayuda a Darren y al suicidarse vi que la única forma de estar algo más seguro es si me hacía pasar por él.

- ¿El bebé de Darren era de Sebastian?

- ¿Honestamente? Creo que sí pero no lo sé seguro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndote pasar por él?

- Pues 2 semanas más o menos.

- ¿2 semanas?

- Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Nada, es que sinceramente creo que se nota muchísimo que eres el gemelo de Darren.

- ¿En que sentido?

- En que te gusta ser el centro de atención. Estás haciendo todo esto porque eres un egoísta. Estás permitiendo que Kurt, Sebastian, Devon o yo vivamos una mentira cuando podrías haber huido simplemente.

- La verdad, Santana, no quería hacer esto pero ahora todo es tan perfecto ... por favor Santana podemos intentar ser amigos si tu no le dices a Kurt que en realidad soy Blaine.

- No sé si debería de hacerte caso Blaine. No es como ocultar que te has gastado 10 euros más de lo que tenías permitido gastarte así que de momento si me lo permites voy a pensármelo aunque no te prometo nada.

- Muy bien, tu tómate tu tiempo Santana.

Y después de aquella conversación me fui a casa de Darren.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Devon había destrozado el traje de la boda de Darren. Kurt que hablaría con ella así que decidí salir a hacer unos recados.

Cuando llegaron las 3 me fui a una reunión de narcóticos anónimos y allí estuve hablando de que por fin me había abierto a alguien y que las consecuencias no eran las esperadas y que hubiera preferido seguir con la mentira y un miembro de la reunión nos recordó a todos que es preferible decir siempre la verdad. Aunque no me dí cuenta entonces Devon se dio cuenta de que había ido a la reunión. Cuando terminó la reunión se acercó un chico moreno y empezó a hablarme.

- Tiene que ser horrible por lo que estás pasando.

- No tienes ni idea. Lo mismo por culpa de abrirme a esta persona tengo que irme de Nueva York.

- Si quieres hablar puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Me llamo Charlie.

- Gracias ... ya me lo pensaré.

- ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

- Que yo sepa estas reuniones son para gente anónima así que si me disculpas prefiero mantener mi identidad oculta.

- Muy bien, señor anónimo, llámame si necesitas hablar. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces se fue.

POV Sam

Todavía seguía atado a aquella cuerda pero por alguna extraña razón notaba que no estaba tan fuertemente atado y al ver que nadie me estaba vigilando intenté quitarme la cuerda. Finalmente pude hacerlo y cuando estuve a punto de salir de aquel local desperté de aquel sueño.

POV Blaine

Llegó la noche y Devon, Kurt y yo nos pusimos a cenar cuando de repente Kurt empezó a hablar.

- Devon ¿No tienes que decirle algo a Darren?

- Sí. Siento mucho haberte roto el traje de boda Darren. Te lo pagaré.

- No pasa nada Devon. Ya lo pagaré yo.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil hija?

- Pues no.

Entonces continuamos con la cena cuando Devon empezó a hablar.

- Te he visto en el metro Darren. ¿Qué hacías allí?

- ¿Has ido en metro? - preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

- Es que ... estaba haciendo unos recados. He cogido el metro porque me pilla mejor a mediodía. - mentí.

- No has ido a mediodía Darren. Has ido a las 3 y has ido a Brooklyn a una reunión de narcóticos anónimos. ¿Es que piensas mandarme a un programa de esos? Porque no me hace falta.

Tras ver que me había mentido y como no quería meter la pata más con Devon decidí inventarme una historia coherente.

- Verás ... tienes razón. He ido a esa reunión pero sólo para buscar información.

- ¡Estoy harta de que siempre penséis mal de mi!

Y entonces Devon se levantó y se fue de casa. Entonces Kurt y y yo comenzamos a discutir un poco.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Kurt, ... yo sólo quería buscar información.

- Pues ahora tenemos que convencerle a Devon de que no vamos a mandarla a un programa.

- Bien.

Entonces de repente entro Santana a mi casa.

- Hola chicos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Santana? - pregunté.

- En realidad quería hablar contigo Kurt.

- ¿Qué quieres Santana?

En esos momentos pensé que Santana iba a confesarle a Kurt mi verdadera identidad pero por suerte para mi no lo hizo.

- En realidad también te afecta a ti Darren. Voy a dejar el proyecto del loft. Ahora mismo estoy muy liada. Me sabe realmente mal. Espero que no afecte para nuestra amistad.

- Claro que no - contestamos Kurt y yo a la vez.

- Bien. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Darren?

- Cla...claro.

- No os preocupéis. Yo voy a salir a buscar a Devon.

Y entonces Kurt se fue.

- Gracias por no decirle nada.

- No me las des porque te recuerdo que aún puedo cambiar de opinión. Por cierto he decidido divorciarme de Sebastian. Evidentemente ahora sé que me ha puesto los cuernos así que es lo más lógico.

- Me alegro por ti Santana. Sebastian no te merece.

- Ya, pero hay más. No voy tolerar que se quede con mi dinero ni con la custodia de los niños.

- Y ... ¿qué piensas hacer?

- El abogado me ha dicho que tengo una cláusula en el contrato pre-matrimonial en la que si obtengo una prueba de que Sebastian me ha puesto los cuernos me quedo con todo.

- Me alegro por ti. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar esa prueba.

- Me alegro de que pienses así Blaine porque me vas a ayudar a encontrar esa prueba.

- Claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Muy sencillo. Le he dicho a Sebastian que he quedado con Quinn y que vendré tarde así que tu irás a mi casa y te follarás a Sebastian.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

- No estoy loca. Al fin y al cabo estás fingiendo que eres tu hermano. Acostarte con él es lo menos que puedes hacer para demostrarme que no eres un egoísta como lo era Darren.

- Santana. Yo ... estoy con Kurt y la situación con Devon no es buena.

- Mira Blaine, a mi me da igual. Te vas a acostar con Sebastian si no quieres que le diga a Kurt que en realidad eres Blaine.

- Santana ...

- ¿No quieres que mantenga a salvo tu secreto? Pues ese el precio. O te acuestas con él o se lo digo a Kurt. Si quieres gozar mientras te lo follas me da igual. La cuestión es que Sebastian tiene que admitir que me fue infiel.

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Capítulo 10

Buenas!

Como de costumbre gracias a todos por leer el fic, en es epecial a los que dejaís la review. Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. En un principio pensaba ponerlo en 2 pero como el 2º se quedaba corto los he juntado.

CAPÍTULO 10: CHANTAJE Y TRACIONES

POV Blaine

Después de decirme eso Santana, ésta se fue de casa y me quedé pensando en que podía hacer. La idea de acostarme con Sebastian me daba asco ya que no quería traicionar a Kurt. ¿Será que me he enamorado de él? Por otro lado si no me acuesto con Sebastian Santana irá directa a Kurt a decirle la verdad sobre mi identidad y entonces perderé a Kurt para siempre, por no mencionar que se lo puede decir al inspector Schuester. Entonces me puse a mirar el cuadro de Darren que estaba pintado y en esos momentos me dieron ganas de destrozarlo porque por culpa de mi hermano me había visto envuelto en una situación cuanto menos desagradable pero en su lugar cogí un trapo e intenté limpiar la pintada y digo intenté porque no paré de darle vueltas al tema de Santana y en esos momentos hice lo que hubiera hecho yo mismo antes de hacerme pasar por mi hermano: llamar a Sam. Lo hice pero de nuevo seguía sin cogérmelo. ¿Acaso Sam me odia por lo que estoy haciendo? En aquel instante empecé a pensar en que nadie me quería y me empecé a sentir un miserable por la vida que estaba llevando así que sin pensarlo me fui al cuarto de Devon y descubrí que había comprado drogas y rápidamente cogí un puñado de pastillas y me fui al baño para tomármelas. Por suerte para mi ese momento de debilidad pasó y tiré las pastillas y luego me fui a la cama.

Al día siguiente llamé a Charlie para quedar a tomar un café y contarle lo sucedido ya que es la única persona a la que podía contarle mis problemas.

- Parecías muy disgustado. ¿Qué te pasa señor anónmio?

- Verás ... ayer tuve un momento de debilidad.

- Y volviste a consumir ¿no?

- Por suerte no.

- ¿Por qué lo intentaste?

- Pues porque digamos que una amiga mía me ha puesto en una situación imposible. Me ha pedido que haga algo. Si lo hago es malo para mi y por lo tanto para mi familia pero si no lo hago también es malo porque esta amiga le contará a mis familiares algo que hará que mi familia se destruya.

- Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por eso. Es realmente difícil.

- Lo sé, por eso cogí las pastillas de mi hijastra y casi me las tomo.

- Lo importante de todo esto es que no lo has hecho.

- Lo sé pero eso no me quita el problema que tengo ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? En ambos casos salgo perdiendo.

- Mira, señor anónimo. Yo no te voy a decir qué debes hacer. Sin embargo te voy a dar un consejo y es que hagas lo que te haga sentirte más limpio contigo mismo. Piénsatelo bien porque si haces lo que te he dicho te sentirás bien con la decisión que hayas tomado.

- Gracias Charlie. Intentaré hacerlo. Siento haberte molestado.

- No pasa nada.

- Es que mi antiguo padrino no está en la ciudad y no sabía a quien recurrir.

- Y has hecho bien en hacerlo.

- Gracias por ser así.

- De nada. Oye, estoy pensando en que si quieres hasta que tu antiguo padrino vuelva a la ciudad podría ser tu padrino temporal.

- Gracias Charlie pero no hace falta.

- Como quieras, pero sabes que aquí me tienes para hablar de lo quieras.

- Muy bien.

Y entonces me fui de allí. Lo cierto es que me dieron ganas de decirle a Charlie que fuera mi padrino pero dentro de mi albergaba esperanza de que Sam devolviera alguna de mis llamadas.

POV Sebastian

Me quedé bastante mosqueado cuando me encontré el paquete que contenía mi novela y más todavía cuando vi que ponía "llámame" así que llamé por teléfono al editor y para sorpresa mía me dijo que no pensaba publicar el libro. Según él no era lo bastante bueno. Mientras estaba llamando entró Santana y enseguida el editor me colgó.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Sebastian?

- Nada, que mi vida no tiene sentido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Acabo de llamar a un editor y dice que mi novela es un fracaso y por lo tanto no piensa publicarla.

- ¿Y por qué tu vida no tiene sentido?

- Pues porque si para lo único que valgo me dicen que no soy bueno pues ya me dirás tú.

- ¿Osea por esa tontería?

- Pues sí para ti eso es una tontería ...

- Claro que lo es. Porque que yo sepa tu vida no podría tener sentido si por ejemplo mi pareja me abandonara o si no consigo ser un buen padre pero por haber fracasado en un proyecto no significa que tu vida no tenga sentido.

- Santana ...

- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy muy cabreada contigo. Será mejor que me vaya al loft para decirles a mis empleados que dejo el proyecto.

Y entonces Santana se fue de casa enfadada. La verdad es que aunque tenía razón tampoco era para ponerse así.

* * *

POV Blaine

Tras mi charla con Charlie me fui al loft y allí me encontré con Santana quien estaba diciendo a todos sus empleados que se fueran. En cuanto lo vi tuve bastante claro lo que iba a decirle sobre el chantaje que me había hecho. No iba a permitir que me chantajeara así que tenía que intentar convencerla de que no le dijera a nadie mi verdadera identidad sin tener que acostarme con Sebastian.

- Que bien que te encuentro aquí Santana. Quería hablar contigo.

- Yo también. Tienes que ir a las 8 al McClaren´s.

- Verás Santana, no puedo hacerlo. Yo si quieres estoy dispuesto a ayudarte de otra forma pero acostarme con él lo veo muy excesivo. ¿Por qué no intentas grabarle una confesión?

- Pues muy sencillo. La 1º es que tengo que vengarme de ti por haberme mentido todo este tiempo y aparte ya has visto que Sebastian es el rey de las excusas por lo que jamás confesaría que ha tenido una aventura con Darren por lo que no me queda más remedio que pillaros a los 2 en la cama después de haber estado follando.

- Pues en ese caso búscate a otro para hacerlo. No puedo hacerle esto a Kurt.

- Ya veo ... osea que eres un puto egoísta como Darren ¿no?

- Sabes que no me hago pasar por Darren por gusto ¿no?

- Ya, pero lo estás haciendo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Sería bastante curioso que fuera a Kurt a decirle que en realidad eres Blaine y también sería muy interesante hablar con el agente Schuester. Él te anda buscando por lo del juicio contra Bodaway. Lo sé. Te he investigando un poco.

- Esto no es justo Santana. Sabes que Bodaway me quiere muerto y aún así me haces esto. Aparte no es que me esté planteando ser Darren para toda la vida. Es mi decisión final Santana. No pienso hacerlo.

- Mira Blaine, voy a darte una última oportunidad. A las 8 te vas al McClaren´s y te follas a Sebastian o que te folle a ti. Me da igual. Lo único que sé es que si cuando vuelva a casa me encuentro a Sebastian solo iré directa a Kurt a decirle la verdad y luego llamaré al inspector Schuester. Me voy Blaine. Ya sabes, a las 8 te quiero allí.

Y entonces Santana se fue allí.

POV Kurt

Después de que se fuera Blaine me quedé esperando en casa a que Devon se levantara. Antes llamé a Brody para decirle que me cogía el día libre. Finalmente Devon se levantó y empezamos a hablar.

- Buenos días papá.

- Buenos días hija.

- ¿Hay café?

- Sí. Por cierto acabo de tomar una decisión. Vas a ir a un colegio público así que ya te puedes despedir de tus amistades que tienes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Pues porque no me hace gracia que tengas amigos que hayan ido 2 veces a un centro de rehabilitación.

- Porque me mandes a un colegio público no va a cambiar el hecho de que haya alumnos con la misma situación.

- Bueno pero así te tengo más de cerca para poder controlarte y estás castigada sin salir de casa 1 semana.

- Por favor papá no lo hagas.

- Hija, no quiero hacerlo pero realmente no me dejas otra alternativa. Le has destrozado el traje a Darren y él no te ha reñido.

- Es lo menos que puede hacer después de lo que hizo.

- Hija, que sepas que es normal que él se ponga a rebuscar en tu habitación si te ha visto drogada. Y el castigo tampoco nos hace gracia pero es que parece que no te quieres hija. Yo no te digo que salgas con tus amigas pero no hace falta que te drogues o que te emborraches para pasarlo bien.

- Supongo que tienes razón ... pero no me refería a eso.

- ¿A qué te referías?

- A que Darren es un puto.

- Hija, te pido que te retractes de lo que has dicho.

- No pienso hacerlo. Es lo que es o si no ¿cómo llamas tú a alguien que se mete en una pareja y hace que sus padres se divorcien?

- Hija ...

Y entonces Devon se fue de casa.

* * *

POV Blaine

Después de lo que me dijo Santana parecía que no tenía más remedio que acudir a la cita con Sebastian. Sin embargo entonces tuve un plan que creí que que me daría resultado. El plan consistía en hablar con Sebastian y decirle el plan de Santana para que éste hiciera callar a Santana de alguna forma. así que a las 8 me dirigí al McClaren´s y allí estaba sentado Sebastian.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Darren?

- Quería verte. Santana me dijo que estarías aquí.

- Darren, no me hagas esto. Sabes que te quiero y me duele mucho verte con Kurt y que nosotros no podamos estar juntos.

- Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste en mi cumpleaños.

Entonces Sebastian se acercó a mi e intentó besarme pero le paré justo a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho la cobra?

- Verás Sebastian. Esto es serio. Santana sabe lo nuestro y me ha amenazado con contárselo a Kurt.

- Pues que se lo cuente. Así podremos vivir los 2 juntos.

- ¿No lo entiendes Sebastian?

- ¿El qué?

- Si Santana se lo cuenta a Kurt mi matrimonio se habrá terminado y el tuyo también.

- Eso es lo que quiero Darren.

- Dudo mucho que lo quieras. Le he escuchado a tu mujer hablando por teléfono a un abogado en el que decía que si encontraba alguna prueba irrefutable de que habías tenido una aventura te iba a quitar todo lo que tienes, tu dinero y tus hijos. ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que quieres perderlo todo?

- ¿Sinceramente? Me da igual todo Darren. Dinero no es que tenga mucho y mis hijos ... me dan igual si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para poder estar contigo.

- No comprendes la situación Sebastian. Yo quiero a Kurt. Ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabó así que te quedarás sólo y sin dinero. Si de verdad me quieres tienes que hacer lo que sea para que Santana no se lo diga a Kurt.

- No pienso hacerlo.

Mi jugada me había salido mal así que en un último intento decidí hacer lo único que podía hacer.

- Muy bien. Pues que sepas que voy a decirle a Santana que puede contar con mi apoyo y que si es necesario testificaré en un juzgado y allí empezaré a contarle todas las cosas que hemos hecho mientras hemos mantenido la aventura.

- No te vas a atrever a hacerlo. Te conozco muy bien y no lo harás sobretodo porque si lo haces Kurt se enterará.

- Bueno, si yo hablo primero con él y le digo que es una estrategia para que te quite la custodia de tus hijos lo entenderá, más aún cuando le diga que te importan una mierda tus hijos con tal de estar conmigo y dime Sebastian ¿a quien va a creer Kurt? ¿A su marido al que ama o su amigo, con el que ha estado discutiendo últimamente?

- No lo vas a hacer así que puedes decirle lo que quieras.

- Muy bien. Tú te lo has buscado.

Y entonces me fui de aquel bar. En aquellos momentos vi como mi vida en Nueva York se iba a ir al garete. Sabía que tenía un par de horas hasta que Santana volviera a su casa y se encontrara a Sebastian sólo en la cama tumbado así que en aquellos momentos tomé una decisión: a la mañana siguiente me iría de Nueva York y desaparecería de la vida de Kurt y de Devon para siempre.

Después de salir del bar me fui a casa y allí me encontré a Kurt sentado en el sofá con cara de serio.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

- Estoy serio porque lo sé todo.

En esos momentos me entraron nervios ¿realmente Santana le había desvelado a Kurt mi verdadera identidad? Entonces intenté hacerle creer que lo que le había dicho Santana era falso.

- Escucha cariño, no te creas todo lo que dicen.

- Cariño, me estoy refiriendo a que Devon me lo ha contado todo.

Ahí me quedé realmente sorprendido ¿Cómo era posible que Devon lo supiera todo? En la habitación no había nada que pudiera relacionarme conmigo mismo.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible que lo sepa Devon?

- Al parecer Cassandra se lo ha contado.

Entonces me quedé sin palabras. Si ni siquiera había visto a Cassandra desde que me hice pasar por Darren aunque si bien es cierto nunca la he conocido así que a lo mejor ella me ha pillado sin darme cuenta.

- Verás Kurt, yo ...

- No tienes que decir nada. Lo cierto es que ella se tenía que haber callado. Dijimos que no íbamos a decirle nada a Devon para evitar precisamente esto.

- No entiendo nada ... ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Hablo de que Cassandra le ha dicho a Devon que tu y yo tuvimos una aventura antes de que me divorciara de ella.

- ¡Claro! Por eso estaba tan rara conmigo. Debe de haberle sentado fatal que se enterara de eso.

- Sí. Además le he dicho que a partir de ahora va a ir a instituto público y le ha sentado tan mal que se ha vuelto a ir.

- Deberías de ir a buscarla. Si quieres me puedo quedar aquí para ser viene porque ahora mismo a la última persona a la que quiere ver soy yo.

- Bien pensado. Voy a ver si la encuentro.

Y entonces Kurt se fue. La verdad es que me había dado un alivio al pensar que Kurt no había descubierto mi verdadera identidad pero por otro lado me dio muchísima rabia de que Darren había tenido una aventura con Kurt cuando éste todavía seguía casado con Cassandra por lo que volví a recordar que en unas horas Santana le iba a decir la verdad a Kurt por no haberme acostado con Sebastian.

POV Sam

Todavía seguía atado a aquella silla y mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a gritos que me volviera a drogar. Bodaway lo sabía así que se acercó a donde estaba y me dijo que si quería otra dosis tenía que decirle donde se encontraba Blaine. Finalmente accedí decírselo para intentar poder salir de allí. Entonces Bodaway llamó a uno de sus hombres y empezó a desatarme un poco y en esos momentos intenté golpearle pero aquel tipo se dio cuenta y me golpeó antes de que yo lo hiciera.

POV Santana

Después de dar vueltas por la ciudad finalmente me fui a casa y allí me encontré con que Sebastian estaba solo así que supuse que Blaine no había cumplido con la parte del contrato así que me fui a casa de Darren para cumplir con mi amenaza. Por suerte para Blaine Kurt no estaba en casa así que Blaine y yo comenzamos a hablar.

- Ya veo que no me has hecho caso porque cuando he vuelto a mi casa me he encontrado a Sebastian solo en mi casa.

- Ya te dije que no pensaba hacerlo.

- Pues te lo has buscado. Me quedaré esperando a que Kurt vuelva para decirle tu secreto.

- ¿Seguro que no puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

- Lo podías haber hecho y no has querido.

- Santana, sabes que a mi no me hace gracia tener que hacerme pasar por mi hermano. Antes lo tenía como una buena persona pero he descubierto que era una mala persona.

- Si, tu hermano era un puto pero eso me da igual. Sigues siendo un egoísta.

- Santana, ahora no es un buen momento para Kurt. Devon está realmente pasando por un mal momento.

- No utilices a tu sobrina para que no se lo diga a Kurt.

- Mira Santana, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ahora mismo acabo de enterarme de que mi hermano tuvo una aventura con Kurt mientras Kurt estaba casado con Cassandra y por lo visto Devon se ha enterado.

- No me sorprende en absoluto. Tu hermano es un puto.

- Por eso estoy intentando rehacer todos sus errores. Santana, Sebastian intentó ligar conmigo y yo rompí con él porque no quería que te hiciera más daño así que no me digas que soy un egoísta porque perfectamente podía haber seguido con la aventura y sin embargo no lo he hecho. Sé que no confías en mi y lo entiendo porque aunque no te lo creas ha habido muchas veces en las que me veía que no podía contar con nadie. Sé que no eres así, lo sé porque durante todo este tiempo me has demostrado que eres una buena persona y amiga.

Entonces Santana empezó a derrumbarse y me dio un abrazo.

- Tienes razón Blaine. ¡Dios en que me he convertido!

- No te preocupes Santana. Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta.

- Pero he actuado como una perra contigo.

- Da igual Santana. Lo que te he dicho antes va en serio. Si quieres podemos quedar mañana para idear nuevas estrategias para pillar a Sebastian ¿vale?

- Vale Blaine. Muchas gracias.

- De nada.

- Aunque no le vaya a decir nada a Kurt no significa que vaya a confiar en ti como lo hacía antes.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente.

- Bueno Blaine, me voy a mi casa. Hasta mañana Blaine.

- Hasta mañana Santana.

Y entonces me fui de allí y cogí el coche para volver a mi casa. Cuando iba conduciendo me llamó Sebastian para decirme que no iba a permitir que le quitara la custodia de nuestros hijos. En esos momentos supe que Blaine se había ido de la lengua así que me fui para casa.

POV Kurt

Después de un largo paseo encontré a Devon en un pub y entonces le mandé un mensaje a Darren para que viniera a buscarnos. Aunque al principio Devon no quería al final acabó yéndose de aquel pub y tras 15 minutos Darren se reunió con nosotros y Darren empezó a hablar.

- Devon, tu padre me ha dicho que ya sabes lo de la aventura que tuvimos tu padre y yo cuando tu padre aún seguía con tu madre.

- Claro, lo admites porque no tienes más remedio.

- Mira Devon, siento muchísimo que te hayas enterado así. Si tu padre y yo te lo ocultamos fue porque no queríamos herirte. Ya sé que estuvo mal que la relación entre tu padre y yo empezara cuando él todavía casado pero lo siento muchísimo. Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quiero sustituir a nadie. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

- ¿Lo ... lo dices en serio? ¿No me mientes?

- Pues claro que lo digo en serio.

- También siento mucho haber ido a la reunión de narcóticos anónimos pero es que tienes que comprender Devon que no queremos que te drogues porque ... aparte de que es malo para tu cuerpo tampoco es el ambiente que tu padre y yo queremos para la familia sobretodo ahora, que vamos a tener un bebé.

- ¿Vais a tener un bebé? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho papá?

- Queríamos esperar un poco para asegurarnos de que Darren no sufría ningún aborto pero ahora ya te lo ha dicho.

- Lo siento mucho Kurt pero es que tenía que decírselo. No podemos seguir con más mentiras.

- No pasa nada, de todas formas también pienso que es una buena idea.

Ya sé que estuvo mal mentirle a Devon con el tema del bebé pero lo que le dije a Santana iba totalmente en serio. Yo quiero arreglar los problemas que había ocasionado Darren antes de irme y creo que con la noticia del bebé puedo solucionar el comportamiento de Devon.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho que Darren le contara a Devon lo del bebé pero como le dije me pareció muy buena idea. Después de decir eso íbamos a volver a casa cuando me llamó Santana. Ella me dijo que era muy importante que fuera a su casa así que dejé a Devon con Darren mientras yo me fui a casa de Santana. La verdad es que vi muy preocupado a Darren pero supongo que sería por Devon.

Finalmente me fui a casa de Santana y cuando toqué ella no estaba. Lo más raro es que el coche de Santana tampoco estaba por la zona. Toqué el timbre una 2º vez y entonces me abrió Sebastian. Le noté muy raro cuando le pregunté por Santana ya que según él me dijo que no sabía donde estaba y yo le dije que me había llamado y él seguía dándome largas para que me fuera de su casa hasta que finalmente me cerró la puerta y entonces volví a mi casa.

POV Sebastian

Por fin se fue el pesado de Kurt. La verdad es que me mosqueo bastante que me dijera que Santana le había llamado sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la situación que había pasado en mi casa. No sabía exactamente que había pasado pero en cualquier caso en el pasillo habían restos de sangre que supongo que son Santana y luego había un jarrón que se estimaba mucho Santana totalmente roto en mil trozos.

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Capítulo 11

Gracias a todos por leer el fic, en especial a los que dejais una review. Muchos me habéis preguntado por si Santana murió en el anterior capítulo. Siento deciros que todavía no vais a saber si ha muerto o no.

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo.

CAPITULO 11: ¿QUÉ HA PASADO CON SANTANA?

POV Blaine

Después de coger a Devon la llevé a casa sólo ya que Santana le había llamado a Kurt. En esos momentos me entraron nervios porque pensé que Santana le iba a decir a Kurt mi verdadera identidad. Kurt me notó nervioso pero aún así no insistió así que me fui a casa y llevé a Devon a la cama. A la media hora Kurt llegó a casa preocupado y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kurt? ¿Va todo bien con Santana?

- Pues no lo sé. Me dijo que fuera a su casa y cuando llegué no me contestaba nadie y al rato me abrió Sebastian y me dijo que Santana no estaba en casa y lo más fuerte es que me dijo que no había estado allí en toda la noche.

Podía haberle dicho a Kurt que había estado en casa pero decidí no hacerlo.

- Pues si que es raro.

- Ya pero lo más fuerte no es eso. Es que Sebastian estaba muy raro, como si me quisiera echar de su casa.

- Seguramente estaría cansado y no quería que despertaras a sus hijos.

- Será eso.

Y tras decirme eso nos fuimos a la cama.

POV Sebastian

Después de que se fuera el pesado de Kurt empecé a coger trapos y empecé a limpiar el piso para que la policía no sospechara de nada. ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque pensé que Darren estaba involucrado en algún modo ya que me comentó el plan de Santana de quitarme a los niños y que pensaba contarle a Kurt nuestra aventura así que aunque me jode que haya hecho eso yo no quería que le pasara nada a Darren así que la limpié y luego tiré los trapos a un contenedor. Lo que no sabía es que más adelante me arrepentiría de haber hecho eso.

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente me levanté y estaba preocupado porque no sabía nada de Santana. La llamé por teléfono y no me lo cogió. Entonces de repente Devon salió de su habitación y se iba a ir al nuevo instituto cuando Kurt la paró.

- Jovencita si piensas que vas a ir con eso puesto te equivocas. Anda, díselo tu Darren. - le dijo Kurt.

- Tu padre tiene razón. Ponte algo que te tape más. Es muy importante causar una buena impresión el primer día.

- Devon, ve a cambiarte mientras yo arranco el coche.

Entonces Kurt se fue a arrancar el coche y Devon se fue a cambiarse. Cuando salió me dio una bolsa con drogas.

- Toma Daren, estas son las última drogas que me quedan. Es para que te fíes de mi cuando te digo que no volveré a drogarme.

- Muy bien. Buena suerte en el instituto.

Entonces Devon se fue y yo me quedé pensando en que hacer con las pastillas. Lo lógico sería tirarlas pero una parte de mí pensando en tomarlas aunque finalmente decidí tirarlas aunque me costó mucho hacerlo.

POV Sebastian

Después de llevar a los niños a la guardería cogí las llaves del coche de Santana y decidí esconder el coche de Santana para que la policía no sospechara de nada. Lo cierto es que el coche no estaba cerca de casa pero aún así lo cogí y lo escondí en un garaje que tengo en el aeropuerto JFK. Luego llamé a un taxi y volví a casa.

POV Blaine

Después de tirar las pastillas llamé a Charlie puesto que Sam parecía que no quería saber nada de mi. Cuando le llamé quedamos en una cafetería y empezamos a hablar.

- Parecías muy disgustado por teléfono. ¿Es que tu padrino no te coge el teléfono?

- No, se fue unos días y pensé que iba a estar bien sin él pero por lo visto no lo estoy.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Te hice caso y tomé la decisión que creí más correcta y ahora no sé si esa persona va a contarles a mi familia una cosa mala sobre mí porque es que ni me coge el teléfono.

- Pero ¿qué te ha pasado exactamente?

- Que mi hijastra me ha dado sus drogas y he estado a punto de drogarme pero por suerte las he tirado aunque me ha costado mucho.

- Lo importante es que no lo has hecho señor anónimo. Recuerda que tienes que hacer todo lo que hace hacer ser limpio para mantenerte limpio ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Me voy que tengo que irme. Si me necesitas me llamas ¿vale?

- De acuerdo.

Y entonces Charlie se fue y yo decidí volver a casa. Iba a intentar llamar a Sam cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Marley, la secretaria de Santana.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Marley?

- ¿No está la señora López?

- No ¿por qué?

- He ido a su oficina y no está y pensé que tendría que estar aquí. Es que un cliente quiere contratar a a la señora López y quería comentarle el proyecto.

- Pues no sé donde está Santana. Lo cierto es que la he llamado pero no me lo coge.

- Pues ... voy a seguir buscándola. Gracias señor Anderson.

- De nada Marley.

La verdad es que estaba bastante mosqueado. ¿Y si Sebastian le había hecho algo a Santana? Al fin y al cabo el sabe el plan que tenía Santana, el cual era dejarle sin nada y sin la custodia de sus hijos. Tal vez ... no puede ser ... a ... lo ... mejor me ha hecho caso y ha decidido callarla para siempre. Tengo que ir a su casa para saber que demonios ha pasado. Entonces me fui a casa de Santana no sin antes cogiendo el arma por si resultaba que Sebastian la ha matado. Cuando fui a casa de Santana me abrió Sebastian y empezamos a hablar.

- Tenemos que hablar de Santana.

- Si, tienes razón. Dime que coño has hecho con ella.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si yo no he hecho nada. Precisamente he venido aquí para ver si sabías algo. Marley, su asistenta me dijo que no había ido a trabajar.

- Vamos, no disimules bien, que me ha costado mucho limpiar la sangre que ha dejado por no hablar de su jarrón favorito.

- ¿Has dicho sangre?

- Sí, había sangre por el suelo pero de todas formas no te hagas el sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso crees que yo ...?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás loco Sebastian? ¿Por qué piensas que lo he hecho?

- ¿Que por qué? Tu mismo me dijiste hace tiempo me dijiste que te querías deshacer de Santana y de Kurt para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

- Vamos a a ver Sebastian, ya te dije que lo nuestro se había acabado ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerle mal a Santana?

- Pues porque me dijiste que se lo iba a contar a Kurt.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces tu también tendrías un motivo para hacerlo puesto que tu sabías gracias a mi que iba a dejarte sin nada y para colmo has limpiado la sangre y has tirado el jarrón roto.

- Un momento ¿ahora me acusas a mi?

- Kurt me dijo que ayer vino a tu casa y parecías muy raro por no mencionar que intentabas echarlo a toda costa.

- Lo eché de mi casa porque estaba limpiando la sangre de Santana.

- ¿Ves? Si le dices eso a la policía pensaría que lo has hecho tú. ¿Entonces has limpiado la sangre por mi?

- Sí, porque a pesar de todo te quiero y quiero protegerte. Entonces ¿no piensas que he sido yo?

- No lo sé. Yo lo único que sé es que no he podido ser yo. Ayer hablé con Santana para intentar convencerla de que no le dijera nada a Kurt y luego se fue a tu casa. Después de que se fuera fui a por Devon y luego la traje a casa.

- Pues entonces ... no sé que ha podido pasar.

- ¿Crees que está muerta?

- Quiero pensar que no lo está.

- ¿Has visto su coche?

- Sí, lo guardé en un almacén que tengo en el aeropuerto JFK y he tirado los trapos a un contenedor así que no pueden encontrarlo tan facilmente.

- Creo que esto se te ha ido de las manos. Vamos a llamar a la policía.

- Ni te se ocurra hacerlo.

- ¿Ves? Pareces que seas tu el agresor de Santana.

- ¿Aún sigues igual?

- Mira Sebastian. Si a mi me dijeran que me van a dejar sin nada sin duda alguna me plantearía hacer algo. Además tu actitud es muy sospechosa. Lo siento pero me voy a ir.

- ¡Darren!

Y entonces me fui de allí corriendo. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar. Por un lado no es lógico que Sebastian agrediera a Santana pero si no lo ha hecho él no es lógico que limpies la escena del crimen porque no me vale que lo haya hecho por mi, bueno por mi hermano así que me fui a casa.

POV Will

Estaba repasando todo lo que tenía sobre el caso de Bodaway cuando Beiste se acercó a mi despacho.

- ¿Has avanzado algo con Bodaway o Blaine?

- Pues no.

- Te alegrara saber entonces lo que acabo de oír. No es que sean buenas noticias pero algo es algo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Alguien ha denunciado la desaparición de Sam Evans, el padrino de Blaine.

- ¿Sam Evans?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Pues porque cuando estuve en Nueva York hablando con Darren, el hermano de Blaine vi que Darren tenía su número. Quizás debería de hablar con Darren a ver si sabe algo aunque lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a donde se le vio por última vez a Sam.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí.

- Está bien, te llevaré hacia allí.

Entonces nos fuimos al instituto donde trabaja Sam, concretamente en la zona de aparcamiento.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí?

- Si, es lo que han dicho los testigos.

- Osea que quien haya secuestrado a Sam conocía los movimientos de Sam ...

- Puede ser.

Entonces me puse a investigar la zona y no encontré nada interesante.

- Aquí no hay nada. Deberíamos de irnos - me dijo Beiste.

- ¿No lo entiendes Shannon? Es bastante posible que Bodaway haya sido secuestrado al señor Evans.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Bodaway está desesperado por encontrar a Blaine y Sam es el padrino de Blaine por lo que seguramente sabe donde está con lo cual le convierte en objeto de secuestro para Bodaway.

- Si tu lo dices ...

Entonces me puse a investigar un poco más y a la salida del aparcamiento me encontré con unos cigarrillos tirados en el suelo.

- Shannon, tienes que ver esto.

- ¿Qué pasa Will?

- Seguramente los secuestradores del señor Evans se han dejado estos cigarrillos en el suelo. Tienes que analizarlos para ver si trata de algún hombre de Bodaway.

- ¿En serio piensas que van a ser tan idiotas como para dejarse una evidencia como esa?

- Ya sé que no pero no quiero dejar ninguna pista sin analizar así que vamos a intentarlo.

- Está bien, como quieras.

Y entonces Shannon se fue a analizar los cigarrillos.

POV Sam

Aún seguía en aquel lugar. La verdad es que cada vez tenía menos fuerzas y aún encima mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo que me drogara. Entonces apareció Bodaway.

- Evans, dime donde coño está Blaine si quieres que te dé droga.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- La verdad es que admiro tu comportamiento. Cualquiera en tu lugar ya me habría dicho donde está. Debe de encantarte el sexo con él como para no delatarlo.

- No lo delato porque quieres matarlo cuando sabes que te dije que no piensa ir a la policía y aparte no sé donde está.

- Pero el sexo con él es increible ¿no? Si quieres puedo llamar a uno de mis hombres para que te haga lo mismo que él ...

- No soy gay.

- ¿En serio? Pues no lo entiendo aunque gracias por la información. Entonces ¿no te han follado Evans?

- Déjame en paz.

- Ya veo ...

Y entonces Bodaway se fue. Lo peor de todo es que cada minuto que pasaba tenía la necesidad de drograrme y para colmo Bodaway va a traer a un tío para que folle, lo cual lo detesto. No es que tenga nada en contra de los gays, de hecho Blaine es mi mejor amigo pero de ahí a tener sexo con un hombre pues como que no.

POV Blaine

Por fin volví a casa. Cuando lo hice llamé a Santana pero de nuevo me saltó el contestador. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Santana? ¿La habrá matado Sebastian? Entonces me fui a donde tenía el teléfono fijo y comprobé que no tenía mensajes cuando de repente una sombra se acercó a mí y me tapó la boca.

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Capítulo 12

Siento haber dejado el capítulo anterior así pero quería dejarlo con intriga.

Guest me temo que vas a tener que esperar para saber si Santana está muerta o no aunque en este caso vais a saber quien/quienes está/n detrás de lo que le haya pasado a Santana.

Ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 12: CREER O NO CREER, ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN

POV Blaine

Alguien me tapó la boca e intenté soltarme y a los segundos me soltó. Entonces me dí la vuelta y descubrí que se trataba de Sebastian.

- ¿Qué coño querías hacerme Sebastian?

- Sólo quería hablar contigo.

- Pues para eso no hace falta que me des ese susto y mucho menos que me tapes la boca. Pensaba que alguien intentaba matarme.

- Lo siento.

- Es igual. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Santana.

- ¿Vas a seguir con el tema de que soy el agresor?

- No.

- Bien. Sebastian, tenemos que hablar con la policía. Ellos sabrán mejor que hacer.

- Claro, entonces ¿cómo les explico a la policía que limpié la sangre, la llamada que hice a los abogados y la aventura que tu y yo tuvimos sin que parezca que sea culpable?

- Es que no entiendo por qué hiciste eso. Ahora por tu culpa va a ser todo más difícil.

- Lo siento por intentar salvar tu pellejo.

- Vamos a ver Sebastian. ¿Por qué te piensas que soy capaz de matar a Santana si te dije que tu y yo habíamos roto? Sí, es cierto que ella sabía lo de nuestra aventura y pensaba contárselo a Kurt pero yo jamás mataría a mi mejor amiga, entre otras cosas porque ayer por la mañana hablé con ella e intenté ayudarla a que te quedaras sin nada tras el divorcio.

- Osea que ibas a por mi ¿no?

- Yo iba a hacer lo necesario para salvar mi matrimonio salvo matar claro pero el caso es que no la ayude y en su lugar te conté el plan que tenía así que de ir en contra tuya nada aunque te digo una cosa. Tal vez debería de haber ido porque después de que me dijeras ayer que te deban igual tus hijos con tal de estar conmigo me parece muy fuerte.

- Lo dije para intentar recuperarte.

- A ver Sebastian ¿qué parte de "no quiero volver contigo" no entiendes?

- Ahora ya lo veo.

- Bien, pues centrémonos. Si no vas a llamar a la policía al menos intenta buscar a Santana mientras yo voy a intentar buscar alguna forma para encontrarla.

- Esta bien.

Y entonces Sebastian se fue. La verdad es que no sabía al 100% si Sebastian no era el agresor de Santana así que tampoco podía fiarme de él y sin duda alguna necesito que la policía investigue el caso pues entre Sebastian, que tal vez sea el agresor y yo no vamos a hacer mucho. En esos momentos recordé que Charlie me había dicho que había sido policía pero que ahora es detective privado así que decidí llamarle para contarle el caso. Le llamé y quedamos para tomar un café. en 10 minutos. Pasados los 10 minutos fui a la cafetería donde habíamos quedado y allí estaba Charlie esperándome.

- ¿De qué querías hablar señor anónimo?

- Verás, es que es muy fuerte.

- ¿Te has intentado drogar o emborrachar?

- No. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que alguien me estaba chantajeando?

- Sí.

- Pues verás esa persona era Santana Lopez, mi mejor amiga y resulta que ha desaparecido.

- Lo siento mucho. ¿Habéis hablado con la la policía?

- No, su marido Sebastian no ha querido llamarles. Verás es que es muy difícil de contar. ¿Me prometes que esto que te voy a decir no se lo vas a decir a nadie?

- Claro pero primero tienes que decirme quien eres.

- Verás, soy Darren. Hace tiempo me acosté con Sebastian, el marido de Santana y ésta lo descubrió y ahora he descubierto que está desaparecida y Sebastian se pensó que le había hecho algo y limpió toda la sangre y tiró los trapos y ahora no quiere llamar a la policía porque precisamente se convertiría en sospechoso.

- ¿No te parece un poco sospechoso que haya limpiado la sangre?

- Sí, por eso no sé si creerle. Tal vez la haya matado y con esa excusa no llama a la policía.

- Esa es la cuestión: creer o no creer Darren. ¿De verdad te piensas que ha matado a su mujer? En otras palabras ¿lo ves capaz de matar?

Entonces me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo Charlie. La verdad es que aunque Sebastian es algo pesado no lo veo capaz de matar así que a partir de entonces decidí creer que no lo había hecho.

- No, creo que no.

- Vale. ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

- Ya, pero ahora viene lo peor ¿cómo hago para que la policía empiece a buscarla sin que le señalen como sospechoso?

- Pues para empezar yo cogería los trapos y me desharía de ellos para que así no me relacionaran con la desaparición de Santana y luego llamaría a la policía de forma anónima. Luego tu amigo Sebastian y tú tendríais que negar que Santana sabía lo de vuestra noche de lujuria

- Sí, supongo que es una buena idea.

- Después de esto no me negaras que puedo ser tu padrino ¿no crees?

- ¿Y si Sam vuelve?

- Pues entonces que Sam siga siendo tu padrino cuando vuelva.

- E... está bien.

- Muy bien, pues me voy que tengo cosas que hacer.

Entonces llamé a Sebastian y le comenté la idea que había tenido Charlie y le pareció bien y tras la llamada Charlie se fue.

POV Will

Después de encontrar esos cigarrillos Beiste y yo los llevamos para analizarlo. Mientras lo analizaban decidimos ir al local que tiene Bodaway. Allí empezamos a investigar a ver si había algo sospechoso y justo cuando vimos una puerta cerrada con candado apareció Bodaway y nos echó del local. Nos dijo que sin una orden no nos dejaría investigar el local. Algo de mí me decía que dentro de esa puerta con candado estaba Sam pero sin la orden no podía conseguir nada así que Beiste y yo nos fuimos corriendo pues me imaginé que Sam lo estaría pasando mal.

POV Kurt

Estaba en la oficina tan tranquilo cuando me llamaron del instituto diciéndome que Devon se había metido en una pelea así que me fui allí y el director Figgins me dijo que Devon se había peleado con Tessa. Al parecer Devon había estado cabreando a Tessa y al no hacerle caso empezó a pegarla. Entonces le pedí a Figgins si podía hablar con Devon a solas y él acepto y Devon y yo comenzamos a hablar.

- ¿Esta es tu manera de empezar bien en el nuevo instituto?

- Papá, te juro por lo que más quieras que yo no empecé la pelea. Fue ella. Al verme con esta ropa tan cara automáticamente me vio como una pija y empezó a meterse conmigo.

- ¿Seguro que fue así?

- Papá, te lo estoy diciendo. Luego me pidió dinero y le dí 5 dólares y le sentó mal y se acercó a mi para pegarme. Yo sólo me defendí.

- Mira hija, estoy harto de tus excusas. Primero te excusaste cuando te estabas drogando y bebías y ahora vienes con esto.

- ¿Entonces no me crees?

- ¿Hay alguien que corrobora tu versión?

- Genial, osea que ni mi propio padre me cree.

- Devon ...

- Déjalo papá. Voy a ver el castigo que me impone Figgins a pesar de que no lo he hecho.

- ¿Le has contado a él lo que me has dicho?

- Sí, pero se cree lo de Tessa. Papá, todo el mundo teme a Tessa y aunque saben la verdad nadie va a decir nada.

- Lo siento mucho hija pero no me lo creo.

- Muy bien, pues me voy a ver que me dice Figgins.

Y entonces Devon se metió en el despacho de Figgins, Por mi parte decidí quedarme allí hasta que saliera para darle el castigo oportuno por lo que había hecho.

POV Blaine

Después de que se fuera Charlie me fui a la zona donde Sebastian había tirado los trapos con sangre. Así que abrí el contenedor donde los dejó y empecé a buscarlos hasta que finalmente los encontré. En aquellos momentos se me fue la pinza y pensé que al estar haciendo de Darren podría hacer que Blaine estuviera relacionado con la desaparición de Santana y de esta forma Sebastian estaría libre de ser acusado así que empecé a tocar los trapos sin ponerme guantes para dejar mi adn allí. Como digo se me fue la pinza ya que esto me iba a ocasionar problemas más adelante. Después de tocar los trapos llamé a la policía de forma anónima y les dije que había desaparecido Santana y que había encontrado restos de sangre en un contenedor y un jarrón roto y les dije donde encontrarlo y tras la llamada me fui de allí.

POV Sebastian

Acababa de llevar a los niños a la guardería y volví a casa cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba de la policía. La verdad es que me quedé totalmente paralizado. Pensaba que me habían pillado. Entonces le mandé un mensaje a Darren y él me dijo que ya había llamado a la policía y que negara lo del jarrón y la aventura.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

- Alguien nos ha llamado diciendo que ha desaparecido Santana, su mujer ¿sabe usted algo de eso?

- ¿Qué Santana ha desaparecido? Pues ahora me acabo de enterar.

- Permítame que dude de sus respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba Santana ayer por la noche?

- Pues no lo sé. Me dijo que se iba a ir a no se donde. Pensé que estaba trabajando.

- Ya veo ... pues en ese caso quiero que me acompañe a comisaría.

- Muy bien, como quieran.

- Y entonces me fui a comisaría.

POV Will

Después de la vista al local de Bodaway me llamaron para decirme que los cigarrillos que Beiste les entregó eran de Daniel Ezca, uno de los hombres de Bodaway. Entonces les pedí que me dieran una orden para registrar el local. Fui a comisaria y allí me dieron la orden y cuando volví al local de Bodaway me encontré que estaba todo vacío. Tan sólo estaba Bodaway dentro. Sabía sin duda alguna que él se había dado cuenta de que íbamos a volver por lo que despejó la zona por lo que empecé a pensar que la única forma de que Bodaway podía saber que íbamos a volver es porque alguien en la policía le había estado informando. La pregunta en cuestión era ¿Quién le estaba pasando información a Bodaway?

POV Devon

Después de casi 20 minutos la directora me castigo con 2 días de expulsión. Me parecía tan fuerte porque yo no había hecho nada para merecerme aquel castigo. Nada más salir pasé de mi padre y entonces me topé con mi profesor de literatura, el señor Carpenter. Le expliqué la situación y entonces el me dijo que me ayudaría. Él se fue al despacho de la directora y le dijo que había presenciado la pelea y la había empezado ella. Realmente sé que estaba mal porque el no estuvo cuando la pelea comenzó pero me alegro pensar que al menos una persona me había creído. Entonces la directora le dijo a mi padre que realmente no había comenzado la pelea y por lo tanto ya no estaba castigada. Después papá y yo nos fuimos a casa y entonces me pidió perdón por haber dudado de mi y aunque realmente me había jodido que no me hubiera creído antes decidí aceptar las disculpas.

POV Sebastian

Finalmente llegué a la comisaría y allí los agentes me empezaron a enseñar unas fotografías del jarrón que se rompió y unos trapos llenos de sangre. Me preguntaron si los había visto y les dije que no. Luego me preguntaron por mi cuartada y yo les dije que había ido al McClaren´s hasta bien tarde y que cuando volví a casa Santana ya no estaba y el jarrón tampoco estaba. En ese sentido no tuve que mentirles salvo por el tema del jarrón y de los trapos. Tras contestarles a esas preguntas los policías me dejaron volver a mi casa.

POV Blaine

Por fin volví a casa y cuando lo hice Kurt estaba esperándome y entonces empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Va todo bien Kurt?

- Casi castigan a Devon por algo que no había hecho.

- Bueno, al menos no la han castigado.

- También me han llamado para decirme que le había pasado algo a Santana, no saben si está muerta o secuestrada.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo está Sebastian?

- Pues no he hablado con él pero yo creo que él está detrás de todo eso.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que me dijiste?

- Sí.

- Cariño, Sebastian puede ser muchas cosas pero asesino desde luego que no.

- Pues no sé que decirte.

Entonces me sonó el teléfono. Era el señor Schuester. Me dijo lo que yo ya sabía, que en los trapos había huellas dactilares de Blaine y que iban a buscar a Blaine por toda la ciudad. Entonces me dí cuenta del error que había cometido al haberme inculpado ya que seguramente Schuester vendría a casa de Darren y empezarían a hacerme preguntas sobre mi mismo y lo peor es que tal vez también se las harían a Sebastian y a Kurt. Entonces tomé una decisión: tenía que hablarles a ellos sobre mi mismo.

POV Darren

Estaba tan tranquilo disfrutando de mi estancia en París cuando me llamó Charlie para decirme que Blaine había caído en el juego y que ya era su padrino y que también se había encargado de Santana, tal y como le había pedido expresamente

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Capítulo 13

Gracias a todos por la review.

Guest: No te puedo decir si Santana va a morir o no, lo único que puedo decirte es que ya tengo el final del fic porque la semana pasada aproveché que era mi última semana libre para hacer los resúmenes de los capítulos del fic ya que entre el ciclo que voy a hacer y la escuela de idiomas no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre.

En este capítulo hay una parte que quizás es un poco liosa y por eso he decidido explicar a quien se refiere Blaine porque habla sobre si mismo como Darren y como Blaine. Ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 13: HAY OTRO IGUAL

POV Blaine

Habían pasado 2 días desde que la policía me llamó por teléfono para decirme que habían encontrado huellas dactilares mías en los trapos con sangre de Santana. Durante estos días la prensa no paraba de perseguir a Sebastian y éste lo único que decía era que le dejaran en pez y que le devolvieran a su mujer. Por mi parte en estos días había estado realmente muy preocupado por Santana. Aquella mañana Kurt se acercó a mi y empezó a hablarme.

- Cariño, ya sé que es tu mejor amiga pero tienes de preocuparte menos por Santana, no es bueno para el bebé.

- Es que tengo la sensación de que la policía no está haciendo lo suficiente.

- ¿Quiéres que contratemos a un investigador privado?

- No. Tienes razón. Supongo que uno siempre piensa esas cosas ante estas situaciones pero seguro que en realidad están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Santana.

- Por cierto ¿vamos a ir a la inauguración del pabellón que había diseñado Santana? Entendería perfectamente si no quisieras ir ...

- No, es mejor que vayamos, así nos distraeremos un poco.

- Pues como quieras.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y resultó ser la policía. Empezaron a hablar sobre Santana y me pidieron que yo, como hermano de Blaine les respondiera unas preguntas. Entonces les dije que me dejaran coger el móvil a lo cual accedieron. Me fui a por el móvil y entonces me acordé que tuve una brillante idea el día anterior para despistar a la policía y que no me hiciera tantas preguntas sobre Santana. Mi idea fue hacerme pasar por mi mismo llamando a Darren en el cual prácticamente había admitido haberla cagado y que me iba a marchar del país, concretamente a Europa para así despistarlos todavía más.. Entonces cogí mi móvil e hice una llamada al móvil de Darren e hice eso. Después de la llamada puse en silencio mi movil y me lo guardé en un bolsillo para que nadie me lo viera y cuando me iba a ir con la policía, la agente le dijo a Kurt que les acompañara puesto que se habían enterado de que la última persona con la que había estado hablando antes de su desaparición fue él. Antes de irnos Devon nos pidió permiso para irse a casa de Kitty, una amiga suya y le dimos permiso.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaría Kurt y yo pudimos ver que Sebastian también estaba allí. Entonces a Kurt, a Sebastian y a mí nos llevaron a distintas habitaciones y empezaron a interrogarnos. La primera pregunta que nos hicieron a los 3 si sospechábamos de alguien para que pudiera ser el secuestrador de Santana y entonces los 3 dijimos que Blaine Anderson era el sospechoso tal y como habíamos acordado el día anterior.

_Flahback hace 1 día_

Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a llamarnos a Kurt, a Sebastian y a mi para hacernos preguntas sobre mi entonces me fui a casa de Sebastian para hablarle de mi mismo.

- Tenemos que hablar Sebastian.

- ¿Sabes algo de Santana?

- Bueno ... tengo mis sospechas.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Ayer me llamó la policía diciéndome que habían encontrado huellas dactilares.

- ¿De quiénes son?

- De ... de ... de Blaine Anderson.

- ¿Quién?

- Mi hermano Blaine.

- ¿Tienes un hermano?

- Sí, uno gemelo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Pues porque estaba metido en problemas y me daba vergüenza. Lo importante es que han encontrado huellas de Blaine por lo que seguramente te van a preguntar por él la policía así que sólo quería avisarte por si la policía te pregunta.

- Pero ¿tú hermano está en Nueva York?

- No sé dónde está pero en cualquier caso estoy harto de él así cuando la policía me pregunte lo señalaré a él como sospechoso.

- Gracias por avisarme pero una cosa más ¿tu hermano es tan peligroso?

- La verdad es que me sorprende que haya hecho esto pero en cualquier caso sabrá que la policía lo está buscando y sé que no es peligroso porque me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que la había cagado y que pensaba huir a Europa así que estás seguro.

- Bueno, por si acaso estaré vigilando.

- Vale, yo me voy a avisar a Kurt que tampoco lo sabe.

- ¿Tampoco lo sabe Kurt?

- Pues no, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado no tener que decirle nada pero no tengo más remedio que decírselo.

Y entonces me fui de casa de Sebastian y volví a casa. Allí me encontré con Kurt y le empecé a hablar sobre Blaine.

- ¿Así que tienes un hermano gemelo y no me has dicho nada en todo este tiempo?

- Lo siento mucho cariño, pero es que me avergonzaba de él. Siempre ha sido la oveja negra de la familia y siempre se estaba metiendo en líos hasta que un día le dije que no quería saber nada más de él.

- ¿Y dices que es sospechoso de haber secuestrado a Santana?

- Han encontrado huellas dactilares de él así que sí.

- Pero ... ¿estamos a salvo?

- Sí, el otro día me mandó un mensaje en el que me dijo que se iba a ir a Europa pero yo no le contesté.

- Sigo filpando con lo que me estás contando. Aunque te avergonzaras de él podrías habérmelo dicho, no es que te fuera a querer menos por eso.

- Pensé que si te lo decía me dejarías.

- Bueno ahora ya me lo has dicho ¿hay algún secreto más que me tengas que contar?

- No.

Entonces apareció Devon.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Nada, que resulta que Darren tiene un hermano gemelo que se llama Blaine - dijo Kurt.

- ¿Qué hay otro igual que tú?

- Sí aunque igual no es. Se droga y bebé. Siempre se está metiendo en problemas, por eso sabía que te habías drogado Devon y por eso sabía como ayudarte.

- ¿Tengo que conocerlo?

- Por suerte no, ya le dije que no quería saber nada de él. La policía lo está buscando por ser sospechoso del secuestro de Santana.

- Bueno cariño. Ahora ya sabes la verdad. Cuando la policía te pregunte le dices que ha sido Blaine.

- Bien, pero Darren ...

- ¿Si?

- Como me entere de otro secreto de este calibre te juro que esto se ha terminado.

- Está bien.

_Fin Flashback_

Después les preguntaron tanto a Sebastian como a Kurt si me habían visto y ellos dijeron que yo (para ellos Darren) les había hablado de mí (Blaine) pero que no me conocían (a Blaine). Por su parte Will me empezó a preguntar si sabía donde estaba Blaine y yo les dije que me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que se iba a ir a Europa. Les sonó un poco raro ya que la llamada la hice cuando fueron la policía a mi casa. Después Will se fue a por un café y luego Will siguió interrogándome, bueno mejor dicho molestándome.

- No te termino de creer Darren, es como si no quisieras colaborar.

- ¿Qué no quiero colaborar? Le recuerdo que le he enseñado ese mensaje de mi hermano.

- Ya, en cuanto a eso no me lo creo. Creo que le voy a tener que recordar que su marido puede saber en cualquier momento que tuviste una aventura con Sebastian.

- Y yo creo que como no deje de tocar ese tema me temo que no habrá más colaboración. Ya le he dicho que estoy ayudándolo y si no se lo cree es su problema pero piense que Santana es mi mejor amiga y haría lo que fuera para ayudarle a encontrarla ¿acaso no me cree?

Y antes de que me contestará me levanté y me fui de la sala de interrogatorios. Allí me estaba mirando Kurt con cara de serio. Iba a salir de allí cuando Will me paró.

- ¿Puede venir un momento Darren?

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya le he dicho que no sé nada más.

- En realidad quería comentarle una cosa.

- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Tiene que ver con Santana?

- No, es con su hermano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verá, hemos descubierto recientemente que Sam Evans, el padrino de su hermano está desaparecido. Creemos que Bodaway lo ha secuestrado pero por desgracia no le puedo decir nada más.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano?

- Pues que si libero a Sam tal vez se ponga en contacto con su hermano.

- Avíseme si hay alguna novedad con lo de Santana.

- Muy bien, le avisaré.

Y entonces me fui de allí pensando en lo que me dijo Will ¿De verdad Bodaway habría secuestrado a Sam? Espero que esté bien y que logre escapar de Bodaway si es que de verdad Bodaway lo ha secuestrado aunque lo más probable es que lo haya matado porque sé que Sam sería incapaz de traicionarme así. ¿Y si Sam está muerto por mi culpa? En esos momentos me puse demasiado nervioso y cuando llegué a casa Kurt empezó a hablar.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? No es bueno ponerte así.

- Sí, tranquilo, sólo necesito tomarme valerianas para calmarme un poco.

- Muy bien, como quieras pero procura descansar y relajarte. Ya sabes que no es bueno para el bebé.

- Lo sé. Tengo de dejar de hacerlo.

- Bueno, me voy a duchar.

- Muy bien.

Y entonces Kurt se fue a duchar.

POV Sam

Mientras tanto yo estaba metido en una furgoneta con las manos atadas y 2 tipos en la parte delantera del coche. Estuve aprovechando que estaban conduciendo para dejarme la cuerda muy débil. De repente se paró el coche y escuché como los 2 tipos dijeron que iban a parar a comer algo. Entonces salieron del coche y comprobaron que yo continuaba atado. Por suerte para mi no comprobaron que la cuerda estaba casi suelta y entonces ellos se fueron sin cerrar la furgoneta. A los 5 minutos al ver que no volvían decidí desatar la cuerda y salir de aquella furgoneta.

POV Blaine

Después de que Kurt se duchara se acercó a mi y empezó a hablarme sobre Sam.

- Ya sé que te he dicho que no quería que te preocuparas por el tema de Santana pero el caso es que me han preguntado quien es Sam Evans. ¿tú sabes quien es?

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Y quien es?

- Antes era el padrino de Blaine, ahora no lo sé.

- Entonces ¿le conoces?

- Sí, pero sólo hemos hablado por teléfono. Ya sabes, sólo quería saber si podía ayudarle a encontrar a mi hermano.

- Gracias por ser sincero.

- De nada ... y siento muchísimo no haberte dicho esto de mi hermano.

- Bueno, al menos me lo has dicho. Me voy a hacer unas gestiones. Te veo luego.

- Muy bien, aquí te espero.

Y entonces Kurt se fue. Después de que se fuera seguí pensando en Sam. Entonces cogí el móvil y vi una foto que tenía en la que salíamos los 2. En esa foto los 2 estábamos celebrando que llevaba 4 meses limpio y entonces empecé a recordar todo lo que pasó allí.

_Flashback Hace 4 meses_

Aquella mañana Sam y yo estuvimos dando una vuelta por Lima hasta que de momento Sam se acercó a mi y me tapó los ojos. Después continuamos andando hasta que llegamos a su casa. Allí me quitó el pañuelo que me tapaba los ojos y pude ver que había una tarta y Sam tenía en la mano una chapa como que llevaba 4 meses limpio.

- ¡Muchas felicidades Blaine! ¡Ya llevas 4 meses limpio!

- Gracias.

- ¿Ves como si que podías hacerlo?

- Bueno, si he podido hacerlo ha sido gracias a ti, sin tí jamás lo hubiera hecho.

- Sabes que lo he hecho encantado. Además tu eres lo bastante fuerte para dejarlo sólo sin mi ayuda.

- Pero aún así te doy las gracias.

- De nada.

Entonces me acerqué a Sam y empecé a besarle en la boca. Ya sabía que Sam era hetero pero aún así lo hice. Lo más sorprendente es que Sam me continuó el beso unos segundos hasta que finalmente me paró.

_Fin del flashback_

Después de media hora Kurt volvió a casa tras terminar de hacer los recados.

- Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

- Antes me has dicho que estábamos a salvo. ¿Sigues diciendo eso?

- Claro que sí ¿Por qué lo dices?

- He visto al inspector Schuester y me ha dicho que cree que Sam Evans ha sido secuestrado por Bodaway, un mafioso y que lo había hecho porque está buscando a tu hermano. ¿Aún así sigues diciendo que es seguro?

- Mira cariño, yo ya sabía que Bodaway estaba buscando a mi hermano y aunque pueda parecer que no estamos seguros si que lo estamos porque Bodaway no sabe de mi existencia y el está en Lima y nosotros en Nueva York por lo que no va a localizarnos.

- ¿Sabías que Bodaway buscaba a tu hermano?

- Sí, la semana que me fui a los Hamptons hablé con Blaine por última vez. Él me comentó que Bodaway lo estaba buscando porque fue testigo de un asesinato que Bodaway cometió.

- Y ahora que ha salido de la cárcel lo está buscando ¿no?

- Ahí te equivocas Kurt. Según me dijo Blaine Bodaway nunca fue a prisión porque al imbécil de Blaine se le fue la pinza y no quiso declarar en su contra y ahora Bodaway quiere matarlo para asegurarse su silencio.

- ¿Me dices eso y aún estamos seguros?

- Tu tranquilízate. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es no llamar mucho la atención, sobretodo yo y Bodaway jamás se acercará a nosotros.

- E... está bien pero como llamemos algo la atención nos largamos de aquí. No quiero ver como un mafioso se mete en nuestras vidas por culpa de tu hermano.

- Lo sé Kurt pero de todas formas no sean tan cruel con mi hermano. Piensa que no tuvo la culpa de ser testigo de un asesinato.

- Lo siento, perdona pero es que no puedo pensar que haría ahora si llega ese tipo y te hace daño a ti o a Devon.

- Por suerte eso no va a pasar.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Pues porque creo que todo va a salir bien y si lo crees entonces ocurrirá.

- Gracias por ser tan positivo cariño.

- De nada.


	14. Capítulo 14

Gracias a todos por la review.

Gleekplayer Sam no mintió a Bodaway cuando le preguntó si era gay. Evidentemente Blaine y Sam se dieron un beso pero es que en ese flashback no expliqué lo que pasó después del beso, cosa que en este capítulo ocurre.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 14: EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE BLAINE Y SAM 1º PARTE

POV Blaine

Después de mi charla con Kurt subí a la azotea para pensar en Sam y es que quedaban pocos días para que cumpliera 6 meses limpio y entonces empecé a recordar lo que pasó tras el beso que le di a Sam.

_Flashback Hace 4 meses_

Después de darle ese beso Sam me apartó y empezó a hablarme.

- Mira Blaine, me caes muy bien pero no soy gay y además soy tu padrino. Esto que acabas de hacer ha cruzado la línea.

- Lo sé y lo siento mucho Sam. Perdóname, por favor. Tengo que seguir siendo tu amigo si quiero mantenerme limpio.

- Blaine, no te hago falta para que te mantengas limpio.

- Pero de verdad que sí Sam, yo no tengo amigos. Si no hubiera sido por ti jamás hubiera empezado con esto. Tu has sido siempre algo más que mi padrino, has actuado como lo hace el mejor amigo de alguien.

- Blaine ...

- Por favor Sam, no quiero estropear nuestra amistad. Ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ti, simplemente te besé porque me habías pillado mal y luego me habías dicho esas cosas que yo ... en fin que lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar.

- Está bien Blaine pero como vuelvas a intentar besarme te juro que dejamos de ser amigos.

- Te lo prometo. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos y nos mantendremos juntos pase lo que pase.

_Fin del flashback_

POV Sam

Después de huir me fui a mi casa para coger lo justo para reunirme con Blaine en Nueva York, incluida una chapa para Blaine como que lleva 6 meses limpio, espero que realmente haya seguido así desde la última vez que hablé con él.

POV Blaine

Después de recordar lo que pasó hace 4 meses llamé a Charlie para hablar sobre Santana. Quedamos en una cafetería en diez minutos. Cuando pasó ese tiempo los 2 estábamos allí nos pusimos a hablar.

- ¿De qué querías hablar Darren?

- De Santana.

- ¿La policía ha averiguado algo?

- Bueno, sospechan que Blaine es el culpable pero realmente no estoy muy seguro de que estén haciendo lo posible por encontrar al verdadero agresor.

- ¿Por qué crees que ese tal Blaine no fue?

- Pues ... a ver, no es que piense que no lo sea. Sólo digo que no se están esforzando demasiado. ¿Crees que podrías ir a la policía y ayudarles? Al fin y al cabo tú fuiste policía.

- Mira Darren aunque quisiera ayudarte no puedo meterme en la investigación porque ya no soy policía. Si quieres puedo ir a la policía y preguntar por lo que saben.

- Esperaba que te encargaras las cosas personalmente pero al menos se les podrá vigilar.

- Bueno, pues voy a ver lo que averiguo. ¿Quedamos aquí en 2 horas?

- Muy bien.

Y tras la conversación Charlie se fue y luego me puse a pensar en Sam. Desearía tanto poder saber donde está y sobretodo si está bien ...

POV Sam

Después de coger todo lo que quería me fui a la estación de tren. Cuando llegué allí vi que el siguiente tren salía en 10 minutos así que aproveché para ir al aseo. Cuando entré en el aseo pude ver que había alguien escondido, me fijé un poco más y luego pude comprobar que era uno de los hombres de Bodaway que estaba conmigo en la furgoneta así que abrí la puerta donde estaba el hombre de Bodaway y empecé a pegarle. Por suerte para mi el tipo era bastante torpe por lo que no me costó tumbarlo. Luego cogí la pistola que tenía aquel tipo y le disparé matándolo. Luego dejé la pistola allí y cogí el tren para irme a Nueva York.

POV Blaine

Pasaron las 2 horas y Charlie volvió a la cafetería y continuamos con la charla de antes.

- ¿Qué has averiguado?

- Que Blaine es el principal sospechoso y que es tu hermano ¿por qué no lo habías dicho?

- Da igual. ¿No has averiguado más cosas?

- Pues no.

- Eso ya lo sabía yo ...

- Bueno ... hay una cosa que me han comentado.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Me han dicho que si pudieran encontrar el coche de Santana podrían averiguar más cosas pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada porque no sabemos donde está.

- ¿Y si te dijera que sé donde está?

- ¿Y lo sabes por qué ...?

- Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

- Está bien ¿dónde está el coche de Santana?

- Está en el almacén del aeropuerto del JFK que tiene Santana.

- Muy bien, pues ya se lo digo yo a la policía ¿vale?

- Muy bien, la verdad es que lo prefiero dadas las circunstancias.

- Tu tranquilo Darren. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Y entonces Charlie se fue y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando volví a casa me encontré a Kurt serio.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

- Tengo que serte sincero. No soporto que me hayas mentido sobre Blaine todo este tiempo. No estamos hablando de que hayas ido a hablar con alguien y no me lo digas porque no sea importante pero esto es demasiado.

- Lo sé cariño, ya te dije que me avergonzaba de él y aparte pensaba que me ibas a dejar si te enterabas de la existencia de mi hermano.

- Comprendo un poco la vergüenza pero yo jamás hubiera dicho nada. Ya te comenté en su día que tengo un primo que fue a la cárcel y lo respetaste.

- Ya, pero no es lo mismo. Mi hermano y yo éramos uña y carne y luego le dije que no quería saber nada más de él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy harto de él Kurt. Siempre se mete en líos. Hasta ahora siempre me había sentido responsable de él pero ya son demasiadas veces y no puedo más con él.

- Está bien.

- Kurt, dime la verdad ¿alguna vez no me has ocultado algo tan importante como ésto?

- Darren ...

- ¿Osea que sí, no?

- No es eso exactamente.

- ¿Qué me has ocultado Kurt?

- Yo ... cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazado pensé que no quería tener el bebé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me dices esto ahora?

- Lo he dicho en pasado.

- Da igual.

- Mira Darren, no quería tener el bebé porque iba a nacer en un ambiente malo. Tu y yo nos llevábamos mal y no quería tener un bebé en ese ambiente. Por eso ahora estoy encantado de que vayamos a tener un hijo juntos. Este hijo ha sido como una bendición para los 2. Gracias a él podemos tener una segunda oportunidad.

Entonces me quedé hecho trizas. Realmente Kurt sólo quiere estar conmigo porque se piensa que estoy embarazado. Cuando se entere de que no lo estoy jamás me lo va a perdonar y estoy hablando de ese detalle, porque cuando se entere de que soy Blaine en realidad jamás va a querer saber nada de mí. Tengo que idear un plan para convencer a Kurt de que podemos ser felices sin el bebé sobretodo porque voy a tener que fingir pronto que he tenido un aborto ya que será muy raro que no se me note el embarazo.

- Bueno, cariño, me voy a trabajar. Entonces ¿te veo en el pabellón esta noche?

- Está bien.

Y entonces Kurt se fue.

POV Will

Estaba en la mesa repasando el caso de Bodaway cuando mi compañera Sue me dijo que habían visto a Sam en Manhattan por lo que estaba casi seguro de que Bodaway lo tenía secuestrado así que gracias a mi consiguió salir con vida de allí. Ahora todo va a ser más fácil ya que supongo que Sam intentará ponerse en contacto con Blaine y así podré cazarle para que declare contra Bodaway.

POV Darren

Estaba tan tranquilo descansando en el hotel cuando de repente me llamó Charlie.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- El plan va como me dijiste. Blaine me está contando todos los detalles de la desaparición de Santana así que me estoy adelantando a la policía.

- Muy bien. ¿Te has encargado del coche?

- Sí, Blaine me dijo donde lo tenía escondido y allí sólo encontré sangre mía. La he limpiado así que no pueden relacionarme.

- Perfecto.

- Además tu hermano es tan estúpido que ha dejado sus huellas en los trapos con los que Sebastian limpió la sangre de ella.

- ¡Eso no está bien! Ya sabes que lo quiero muerto pero antes de eso quiero que sufra y que se quede sin nadie. Si lo meten en la cárcel puede correr peligro de que alguien lo mate. Tienes que hacer algo para que no lo detengan.

- Te recuerdo que tu hermano se está haciendo pasar por ti así que la policía no irá a por él.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que van a ir a por él porque no pueden encontrar a Blaine? Van a sospechar de él y te recuerdo que el ADN no miente.

- Intentaré encargarme aunque realmente es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta de que tengo que vigilar también a Santana.

- Ya sabes lo que te dije. Sólo quiero que esté callada.

- Vale.

- Te cuelgo. Llámame cuando te hayas encargado de lo que te he dicho.

Y entonces colgué. La verdad es que todo estaba planeado según lo previsto salvo por el problema del ADN de Blaine ¿Por qué mi hermano haría una cosa tan estúpida?

POV Blaine

Llegó por fin la noche y me fui a la inauguración del pabellón que Santana había diseñado. Cuando llegué allí Kurt ya estaba esperándome y empezamos a hablar.

- Darren, siento haber sido tan duro contigo antes.

- No pasa nada, tenías razones para hacerlo. Por cierto ¿lo del bebé es cierto? ¿Crees que si no estuviera embarazado no le darías una oportunidad a lo nuestro?

- Supongo que ahora que no hay que pensar en eso.

Yo quería sacarle información sobre ese tema pero como no quería hacerlo deje de molestarlo no fuera que sospechara de algo. Entramos al pabellón y allí vimos a Sebastian que parecía que estaba borracho. Entonces me acerqué a Kurt y le dije:

- Cariño ¿no deberíamos de ir con él?

- Lo siento Darren pero paso de él.

- ¿Aún piensas que él es el culpable de lo de Santana?

- Me ocultó algo aquella noche y hasta que no me diga lo que es no pienso ayudarle. Si quieres hablar con él, hazlo. No te voy a prohibir que hables con él.

- Si no hablas con él jamás va a poder ayudarle y lo sabes.

- Ahora no estoy de humor para hablar con él.

- Kurt ... no quiero que te enfades conmigo si hablo con él.

- No me voy a enfadar contigo.

- Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo.

Y entonces me fui a donde estaba estaba Sebastian y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿No te parece que has bebido demasiado?

- Yo creo que no. Estoy en este estúpido evento de mi mujer y estoy celebrándolo sin ella. ¿Soy una mala persona?

- No, no lo eres sobretodo porque no estás celebrándolo. La echas de menos ¿no?

- Tienes razón Darren, la echo de menos. ¿Puedes creerte que me acabo de dar cuenta de que en realidad sigo amando a Santana y que la quiero mucho?

- Suele pasar que cuando pierdes algo que piensas que no te va a afectar acaba afectándote mucho.

- ¿Estás insinuando que ha muerto?

- No, sólo lo decía porque está desaparecida y no estás con ella.

- Perdona por haberte dicho eso. Estoy muy nervioso. Apenas duermo. Estoy esperándo a que me llame la policía para decirme que han encontrado a Santana aunque sea para decirme que está muerta ¿sabes lo duro que es vivir así?

- No me lo puedo imaginar pero aún así no es bueno refugiarte en el alcohol. ¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?

- No, gracias.

- Sebastian, ahora mismo estás haciendo el ridículo, hazme caso.

Entonces se acercó Kurt a nosotros.

- Si no quieres que llame a un taxi puedo llevarte en mi coche ¿qué me dices?

- No sé Kurt, yo ...

- Adelante, déjale en su casa, yo me quedaré un rato más y luego me iré ¿vale?

- Vale.

Y entonces Kurt y Sebastian se fueron. Al rato de irse decidí que era hora de marcharse. La verdad es que no pintaba mucho allí y sinceramente no conocía a nadie. Si había decidido ir allí era básicamente para hablar con Kurt sobre el tema del bebé pero como no quiso pues he decidí marcharme. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de irme vi a un chico rubio. Por un momento pensé que era Sam pero seguramente no sería cierto. En aquellos momentos dudé de quien era ya que aún encima en cuanto lo vi me desmayé. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté en el hospital. Estaba tumbado en una cama. A mi lado estaba Kurt.

- No sabes el susto que me has dado Darren ¿qué te pasó cuando me fui?

- No lo sé. Me desmayé.

- Cariño, me voy un momento a darle las gracias al hombre que te ha traído hasta aquí ¿vale? Ahora mismo vuelvo.

- Vale.

Entonces Kurt se fue afuera a darle las gracias a la persona que me había traído hasta aquí. Más tarde me enteré de que fue el propio Sam quien me trajo aquí. En cuanto le dio las gracias Kurt volvió a la habitación y allí la ginecóloga empezó a hablar.

- Darren, has sufrido un desmayo. Seguramente estabas tan tenso que te ha pasado eso. Según los escaneres estás bien pero tenemos que comprobar si el bebé está bien.

En esos momentos entré en pánico, pues si me hacían una ecografía Kurt iba a descubrir el pastel, que en realidad nunca había estado embarazado. Entonces intenté por todos los medios no hacerme la prueba.

- No lo entiendo pero si yo estoy bien, el bebé también lo estará ¿no?

- No tiene por qué señor Anderson.

- Cariño, no pasa nada. Todo va a salir bien, tú no te preocupes y deja que la ginecóloga haga su trabajo.

- Kurt, yo estoy bien. ¿No podemos irnos a casa?

- No pienso irme hasta asegurarme de que nuestro hijo esté bien así que Darren, pórtate bien.

Finalmente no pude evitarlo. La ginecóloga iba a hacerme la ecografía y Kurt iba a descubrirlo todo y con ello mi aventura en Nueva York habría terminado

CONTINUARÁ


	15. Capítulo 15

Gracias por la review. A partir de este capítulo casi todos los capítulos van a ser algo más largos de lo habitual.

Os dejo con el capítulo 15.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE BLAINE Y SAM 2º PARTE

POV Blaine

A pesar de que no quería que me hicieran la ecografía empezaron a hacerla y evidentemente salió que no había bebé. Por un momento pensé que podría estar realmente embarazado ya que me he estado acostando con Kurt pero al ver que la ginecóloga se puso nerviosa empecé a pensar en un plan para salir de esta situación sin que Kurt descubriera. Entonces Kurt empezó a hablar.

- ¿Va todo bien? _preguntó_ _Kurt_

- Verá, señor Anderson no veo al bebé en el monitor. Tal ... tal vez su esposo hay sufrido ... un aborto o eso o la máquina se ha estropeado.

En cuanto la ginecóloga me dijo eso me sentí aliviado porque para entonces ya me había inventado una excusa para decirle a Kurt.

- Cariño.

- ¿Qué pasa Darren?

- Tal vez tuve un aborto hace unos días pero no me dí cuenta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso cariño?

- El otro día manché un poco. No le dí la mayor importancia pero ahora parece que todo tiene sentido.

- Lo siento mucho _- nos dijo la ginecóloga_

Y tras decirnos eso se fue y luego Kurt y yo empezamos a hablar.

- Darren ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de que sangraste?

- No quería preocuparte y pensé que no era nada.

- Bueno, no pasa nada Darren pero por favor no me ocultes nada. Ya sabes que lo detesto.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando me iban a hacer la ecografía una parte de mi pensaba que esto podía pasar. Por eso no quería hacérmela, porque temía que si había perdido al bebé me ibas a abandonar.

- Darren ... ¿por qué dices eso?

- Tu mismo me lo dijiste antes, nos diste una oportunidad por el bebé y ahora el bebé se ha ido así que ...

- Darren ... no pienso dejarte nunca ¿vale? Te quiero muchísimo y aunque me hacía mucha ilusión que íbamos a tener un bebé lo importante es que tu y yo estábamos mejorando como pareja, es como si me hubiera enamorado de ti de nuevo.

- Gracias por decirme eso Kurt. ...¿podemos irnos a casa? No creo que pueda soportar un segundo más este sitio.

- Tranquilo, ahora volvemos a casa.

Entonces volvió la ginecóloga y me dio el alta. Después Kurt me llevó a casa y le dimos la noticia a Devon. Sorprendentemente gracias a esta mentira hizo que Devon definitivamente ya no me odiara. Cuando se lo dijimos ella me abrazó y me dijo que lo sentía muchísimo. Después les dije a Kurt y a Devon que estaba cansado y que necesitaba dormir un poco así que me fui a la habitación y me puse el pijama. Cuando me tumbé en la cama empezó a sonarme el teléfono y para sorpresa mía se trataba de Sam. En ese mensaje me decía que quedáramos al día siguiente para tomar café en una cafetería, que por fin estaba en Nueva York y que mañana me contaría detalles. Yo, por supuesto le dije que sí.

Al día siguiente Sam y yo fuimos a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos le abracé como si no hubiera un mañana. Después Sam me pidió que le soltara y entonces nos sentamos y nos pusimos a hablar.

- ¿Es cierto que Bodaway te secuestró por mi culpa?

- Blaine, no quiero que te eches la culpa ¿vale?

- Pero no es justo que me digas eso cuando es cierto. Si tu no fueras mi amigo jamás te hubiera secuestrado Bodaway.

- Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo ¿no?

- Supongo ... debes de haberlo pasado fatal todo este tiempo. Al principio pensé que pasabas de mi por seguir con mi plan para hacerme pasar por Darren.

- Jamás me separaría de ti Blaine. Por cierto si no te importa no quiero hablar de lo que pasó ¿vale?

- Como tu quieras, aunque sabes que me lo puedes contar si quieres.

- Lo sé.

- Vale. Pues ... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿dónde te hospedas?

- Pues había pensado en que podríamos irnos de aquí. Bodaway no me ha seguido hasta aquí pero lo más probable es que nos acabe encontrando. Ayer pasé la noche en un motel.

- Hay un pequeño problema Sam. No me puedo ir ahora porque la policía está buscando a Blaine.

- Si lo dices por lo de ser testigo de asesinato no pasa nada.

- No, lo digo porque lo están buscando por posible sospechoso de la desaparición de Santana López, la mejor amiga de Darren.

- ¿Por qué eres sospechoso de secuestrarla?

- Porque intenté ayudar a un amigo. Por suerte mi nuevo padrino está investigando el caso para encontrar al verdadero secuestrador y nos podremos ir cuando quieras y por cierto no te quedes en ese motel. Quédate en casa de Darren.

- No quiero causarte problemas. Estoy bien en el motel.

- ¿En serio? Al menos déjame ayudarte económicamente para que puedas estar allí mientras Charlie encuentra al secuestrador.

- Es... está bien, si insistes. Yo también quería darte esto.

Entonces yo le dí a Sam algo de dinero y éste se sacó una chapa de 6 meses limpio y me la dio.

- ¡Te has acordado!

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de algo tan importante como eso? Cuando conseguí escapar me fui a mi casa y aproveché para coger la chapa.

- Muchas gracias Sam.

- De nada.

- Bueno Sam, me tengo que ir a hacer unos recados. ¿Te veo más tarde?

- De acuerdo.

Y Entonces me fui a hacerlos.

POV Kurt

Estaba en la oficina repasando las cuentas de la empresa cuando vino Brody y empezamos a hablar.

- Kurt, me he dado cuenta de que hay muchos gastos en la cuenta europea.

- Lo sé, estaba respasando ahora.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con eso.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Estás bien Kurt? Pareces triste ...

- Ayer nos dijeron a Darren y a mi que Darren había perdido el bebé que esperábamos.

- Lo siento mucho Kurt ¿Quieres que me encargue yo? Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre.

- No te preocupes Brody, además así me servirá para distraerme.

- Como quieras.

POV Sebastian

Después de que Kurt me dejara en mi casa me quedé dormido hasta bien tarde. Cuando me levanté pensé en llamar a Darren. La verdad es que aunque ya no sea mi amante anoche se comportó como un buen amigo y quería darle las gracias así que cogí el teléfono y llamé al fijo de Darren. Cuando lo hice Devon lo cogió y me contó la peor noticia que podía decirme: que Darren había perdido los hijos que estaba esperando. Esto fue otro golpe más para mi, primero Santana desaparece y ahora Darren había perdido a mi bebé.

POV Blaine

Después de terminar los recados Charlie me llamó por teléfono para decirme que no había encontrado nada en el coche de Santana. Entonces le dije que ya no podía seguir siendo mi padrino ya que Sam había vuelto a la ciudad y aunque no le hizo gracia Charlie acabó aceptándolo. Luego le dije que tal vez podía ser un problema que Sam estuviera aquí por el tema de Kurt y él me aconsejo que fuera sincero con Kurt y que seguro que me perdonaría y tras decirme eso le colgué. Cuando lo hice empecé a recordar la primera vez que Sam y yo nos vimos.

_Flashback Hace 6 meses_

Aquel día estaba en mi casa con resaca de haber bebido mucho el día anterior. Quería olvidar lo que había presenciado así que bebí demasiado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias cuando de repente tocaron a mi puerta y para mi sorpresa era el detective Schuester.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito tu ayuda Blaine.

- Ya se lo dije la otra vez. No pienso testificar.

- Por favor Blaine, te prometo que te voy a vigilar y Bodaway jamás te alcanzará. Lo único que te pido es que vayas a reuniones de narcóticos anónimos.

- Usted no lo entiende. Si Bodaway me quiere muerto, estoy muerto.

- Blaine, tu eras amigo de Emma ¿acaso no quieres que se cometa justicia y que ese tipo pague por lo que hizo?

- No sé si voy a poder mantener limpio.

- No se preocupe. He encontrado un chico que también ha pasado por lo mismo que tu en el sentido de las drogas y creo que te va a poder ayudar.

- No sé, inspector.

- Anda Blaine, dale una oportunidad.

- Está bien pero si vuelvo a caer lo dejo.

- Está bien.

Después de que aceptara me fui a ducharme y luego el inspector Schuester y yo nos fuimos a una reunión de narcóticos anónimos. Allí el señor Schuester me presentó a un chico rubio que estaba en aquella reunión.

- Señor Evans, este es Blaine Anderson, el chico que le comenté.

- Es un placer conocerte, Blaine.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy. Te espero luego.

Y entonces se fue el señor Schuester y Sam y yo empezamos a hablar.

- La verdad es que lo hago porque me obligan.

- ¿No te apetece poder estar con tu familia sin estar drogado o colocado?

- Mis padres murieron y mi hermano no me habla así que no tengo familia.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- Mis padres me dejaron muchas responsabilidades y todo iba bien hasta que un día me harté de todo y empecé a drogarme, concretamente heroína. ¿Y tú?

- Pues mi hermano no me habla por un fallo que cometí y recientemente fui testigo de un asesinato y el alcohol y las pastillas son lo único que me hacen estar bien.

- Te prometo que en una semana estarás como nuevo.

- No sé. No me veo tan fuerte.

- Yo creo que puedes hacerlo. Lo importante es admitir que tienes un problema ¿lo admites?

- Sí.

- Pues ya está.

- No es tan fácil.

- No lo es pero yo creo que un chico tan valiente como tu puede hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué dices valiente?

- Porque has admitido que tienes un problema y ahora vas a intentar dejar la bebida y las drogas para testificar contra el asesino que cometió el crimen que observaste.

- Espero que tengas razón.

- Pues claro que la tengo.

_Fin del flashback_

POV Darren

Estaba en el hotel planeando mi siguiente movimientos para ayudar a Charlie por si acaso éste me fallaba cuando de repente me llamó el mismo Charlie.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Acabo de hablar con Blaine y le he dicho que no hay sangre.

- ¿Para eso me llamas?

- Hay malas noticias.

- ¿No me digas que la policía está detrás de Blaine?

- No, todavía no.

- Entonces ¿qué es?

- Se trata de Sam. Ahora ha vuelto y se estará haciendo inseparable de Blaine.

- Pues eso no puede ser.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- De momento vigílale.

Entonces entró Tyler en la habitación y decidí colgarle.

- Bueno, te tengo que dejar. Haz lo que te he dicho ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

Y entonces le colgué y Tyler y yo empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Va todo bien Tyler?

- Perfecto. De hecho quería hacerte una proposición.

- Dispara.

- Quiero que tengas a Italia conmigo unos días. Tengo que reunirme con un cliente, luego podríamos volver a Francia.

- Lo siento Tyler pero no puedo dejar París así como así. Tengo asuntos que finalizar.

- ¿No puedes retrasarlos Lee?

- Lo siento pero no.

- Bueno, voy a llamar a Kurt para confirmar que me voy solo a Italia.

- Muy bien.

Entonces Tyler salio de la habitación y le llamó a Kurt. Lo que no supe en esos momentos es que Kurt le dijo a Tyler que se fuera a Nueva York para ofrecerle puesto de jefe de operaciones y más tarde sería un problema para mi.

POV Blaine

Después de mi charla con Charlie me fui para casa y a los cinco minutos subió Sebastian y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Me alegro porque ayer bebiste demasiado.

- Quería darte las gracias por cómo te comportaste anoche.

- De nada.

- Por cierto ... antes llamé a tu casa y Devon me contó lo del aborto.

- No quiero que sientas lástima por mi. Tan sólo quiero que me trates igual.

- Lo haré aunque tengo que confesarte algo.

- ¿Qué es Sebastian?

- Sé que está mal lo que voy a decir. Cuando Devon me lo contó al principio me puse triste pero luego pensé en que esto ha sido lo mejor que nos podría pasar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Llámame estupido pero una pequeña parte de mi pensaba que si seguías adelante con el embarazo al final acabaríamos juntos y ahora mismo jamás podría hacerlo.

- Sebastian, tú solo hubieras sido su tío aunque hubiera seguido con el bebé.

- Supongo que ahora ya no lo sabremos. En fin que lo siento mucho por ti.

- Está bien.

Y entonces Sebastian se fue. Cuando lo hizo pensé en lo que había hecho. Sin pensarlo mucho había ideado un plan perfecto para que Sebastian me dejara para siempre y aún conservaba mi relación con Kurt.

POV Sam

Después con mi charla con Blaine me fui al motel y me puse a ver la tele cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta. Por un momento pensé que eran los hombres de Bodaway así que me acerqué poco a poco y vi al inspector Schuester y le abrí la puerta.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Tengo que hablar contigo de Blaine y de Bodaway.

- No sé donde está Blaine.

- Venga, vamos a comisaria.

- Está bien.

- Por cierto señor Evans, si se está escondiendo de Bodaway no debería de pagar con tarjeta.

- Gracias por su consejo.

Y entonces me fui a la comisaría y el señor Schuester empezó a interrogarme.

- ¿Dónde está Blaine?

- No lo sé. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no has hablado con él, siendo su padrino?

- No he hablado con él.

- Muy bien, pues entonces quiero que testifique contra Bodaway. Usted sabe lo que ocurrió aquella noche y fue víctima de secuestro de Bodaway así que puede ayudarnos.

- Si quisiera ayudarles lo habría hecho.

- ¿Por qué no lo hace?

- Mira, si testificara no creo que me creyeran porque digamos que he vuelto a caer con lo cual no creo que un jurado se crea a un testigo que es drogadicto.

- Entiendo. Supongo que tienes razón. Pero dime ¿sabes si Blaine contactó con Darren?

- Si, Blaine me dijo que iba a ver a Darren para que éste le ayudara con Bodaway pero no sé nada más.

- Muy bien. Pues de momento puede irse pero si vuelve a hablar con Blaine por favor dígale que hable conmigo.

- Como quiera aunque no creo que Blaine se ponga en contacto conmigo.

Y entonces me fui de allí.

POV Blaine

Estaba en casa cuando Devon volvió del instituto y empezamos a hablar del aborto.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Darren?

- Bien.

- ¿Seguro? No tienes que hacerte el fuerte por mi.

- No, en serio estoy bien ¿Y tú? ¿qué tal en la escuela?

- Bien, ya me voy adaptando. La verdad es que ha sido una buena idea ir a la escuela pública.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Devon.

- Darren, sé que a lo mejor no quieres hablar de este tema pero ¿papá y tú vais a volver a intentar tener otro bebé?

La verdad es que en esos momentos me pilló algo desprevenido y le dije lo que pensaba. Lo que no sabía es que Kurt nos estaba oyendo mientras hablábamos y por culpa de eso me costaría más tarde una bronca con él.

- Pues no me apetece, la verdad. Lo único que me apetece ahora es volver a como estábamos antes de todo esto.

- ¿Ni si quiera piensas en adoptar?

- No, Devon. Lo importante es la familia y creo que los 3 estamos bien así.

- Está bien.

- ¿Estás bien Devon? ¿Te ha sentado mal que te diga que no quiero bebés?

- Bueno, un poco. Supongo que una parte de mi se habría hecho a la idea de que íba a tener un hermanito o hermanita pero entiendo perfectamente que no quieras tener hijos ahora.

- Lo siento mucho Devon.

- No pasa nada. Bueno, me voy que he quedado con una amiga para hacer un trabajo. ¡Nos vemos luego!

- Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Devon se fue y Kurt se sentó en la mesa con cara de serio.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kurt?

- No, nada.

- Pues estás muy serio ...

- ¿Es que no te gusta que esté serio? Pensé que eso era lo que querías ...

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero eso!

- ¿Y por qué le has dicho a Devon que querías que las cosas fueran como antes?

- Porque lo quiero. Quiero que los 3 estemos igual de bien que estábamos antes de que sufriera el aborto.

- Hablando de eso. ¿Por qué ya has decidido que no quieres tener más niños?

Entonces me di cuenta de que había escuchado toda la conversación que había tenido con Devon así que tuve que salir con la única opción que me quedaba.

- Kurt, lo has entendido mal. Sí, le he dicho a Devon que no quería más hijos ... pero de momento. Cuando pase un tiempo podremos tener los que tu quieras.

- Darren ... ¿lo dices en serio?

- Pues claro que sí. Primero ante todo quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione, con o sin bebé y luego tendremos los niños que tu quieras. Tenías razón en lo que dijiste, no es bueno tener un bebé en ambiente familiar nefasto.

- Bueno, cariño. Me voy a prepararme la reunión. ¿Nos vemos después en el restaurante para la cena con Tyler?

- ¿Quién es Tyler?

- Con un poco de suerte, el nuevo jefe de operaciones de Europa.

- Está bien, allí estaré.

Y entonces Kurt se fue. La verdad es que había tenido bastante suerte para poder salir de esa situación. A los 5 minutos de irse Kurt Sam me mandó un mensaje para quedar así que cogí las llaves y me fui a la cafetería donde habíamos quedado. Al salir de casa me topé con el inspector Schuester.

- ¿Esto no es acoso, inspector Schuester?

- Son buenas noticias.

- ¿Han encontrado al agresor de Santana?

- No, pero si a Sam Evans, el padrino de Blaine está en Nueva York.

- ¿Y?

- Quiero que me ayude para saber el señor Evans me ha dicho la verdad.

- ¿Quiere que espíe al padrino de Blaine? ¿No cree que puede ser peligroso para mí?

- En absoluto. Yo estaré observándolos. Lo único que tiene que hacer es hablar con él y preguntarle si sabe donde está tu hermano.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Pues ... en ese caso me veré obligado a decirle a Kurt lo de tu aventura con Sebastian.

- ¿Sabe usted que eso es un chantaje?

- Lo sé pero quiero asegurarme de que colabora. ¿O acaso quiere que le investigue a usted como sospechoso de la desaparición de Santana?

No podía creer lo que el señor Schuester me estaba diciendo y eso que es un inspector del FBI. En cualquier caso sabía que no podía permitirme el lujo de que incluyera a Darren en la lista de sospechosos así que decidí hacer lo que me pidió. Lo único es que tengo que pensar en algo para que Sam se dé cuenta de que estoy siendo chantajeado por el inspector Schuester.

- Muy bien, lo haré, pero que sepa que lo que me acaba de hacer es ilegal.

- Ya le he pedido perdón.

- Bueno, vayámonos.

Entonces me subí al coche del señor Schuester y empezamos a dar vueltas. Tenía bastante miedo de que Sam me mandara un mensaje preguntándome por qué me estaba retrasando. Por suerte para mi, mientras íbamos conduciendo vimos a Sam en la cafetería donde había quedado así que el señor Schuester se quedó en el coche mientras yo me puse el micrófono y me dirigía hacia Sam. Finalmente llegué hasta a Sam y le hablé como si fuera Darren y nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

- Perdone ¿usted es Sam Evans?

- ¿Qué narices estás diciendo?

- Soy Darren Anderson, el hermano de Blaine. Hemos hablado un par de veces por teléfono.

- ¿El hermano de Blaine?

- Sí, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted sobre él?

- Cla... claro.

Entonces nos sentamos en la mesa y aproveché que en esos momentos había mucha gente en la cafetería para escribir en una servilleta el mensaje: "Tengo un micrófono, el inspector Schuester nos está escuchando" y luego se la enseñé brevemente a Sam y continuamos hablando.

- Verá, señor Evans. Mi hermano me habló mucho de usted y quería hablar sobre Blaine.

- ¿Qué quiere saber señor Anderson?

- Verá, señor Evans, estoy muy preocupado por mi hermano. Hace un par de días me llamó diciendo que se iba a ir y desde entonces no me ha llamado. ¿Usted sabe algo de él?

- Lo siento, señor Anderson, pero hace mucho que no veo a su hermano.

- Por favor señor Evans, le ruego que no me mienta. Puede que mi hermano y yo no estemos en el mejor momento pero realmente le quiero y quiero lo mejor para él.

- Le estoy diciendo la verdad, señor Anderson. Mire, voy a hacer una cosa ¿qué le parece si le llamo por teléfono si se pone en contacto conmigo?

- Me parece perfecto.

- Pues haremos eso.

- Muchísimas gracias señor Evans.

- De nada señor Anderson.

Entonces me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al coche del inspector Schuester.

- Ya lo ha oído. No sabe nada.

- ¿No podía haber insistido un poco más?

- Mire, yo sé muy bien cuando la gente me miente y el señor Evans no me ha mentido. Ya he hecho más que suficiente porque para empezar esto que he hecho lo debería de haber hecho un compañero suyo así que si me disculpa me voy a mi casa.

Entonces me fui de allí y le mandé un mensaje a Sam para hablar de lo sucedido. Para ello quedamos en su motel y allí empezamos a hablar.

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda Sam.

- De nada.

- ¿Estás bien, Sam?

- Sí, perfectamente.

- No, no lo estás. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No querrás oírlo ...

- Pues quiero que lo hablemos Sam.

- Está bien. Pienso que realmente estás disfrutando siendo tu hermano hasta tal punto que has mandado a la mierda toda posibilidad de que abandones la ciudad.

- Eso no es cierto Sam. No quiero ser Darren eternamente. Sólo estoy siendo Darren porque Bodaway me busca y tú más que nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Por qué no subes al estrado?

- Ya sabes por qué.

- Mira Blaine, a ver si te enteras. Bodaway te quiere muerto, vayas o no vayas a testificar. Me lo comentó mientras me tenía secuestrado y yo sé que por desgracia me va a pasar lo mismo.

- Lo sé, por eso estoy huyendo.

- No, Blaine, no huyes. Estás aquí en Nueva York y al ver la vida que tiene Darren te ha encantado.

- Que sepas Sam que es mentira. Mi hermano era un cabrón. Estaba engañando a Kurt con Sebastian, el marido de su mejor amiga Santana y a Devon no le hacía caso.

- ¿Ves? Te has encariñado con ellos.

- ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Son mi familia.

Entonces de repente vi un trozo de bolsa que sobresalía en un cajón y la abrí y me encontré con la última cosa que me podía imaginar que tendría Sam en su poder.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- ¡Blaine!

- Osea que te dejo dinero y te lo gastas en drogas ¿no?

- Blaine, tú no lo entiendes. Bodaway me ha hecho adicto. Estoy intentando dejarlo así que cada vez voy consumiendo menos hasta que al final ya no consuma.

- ¿En serio Sam me vienes con esa excusa? Ambos sabemos que ese sistema no funciona. Lo único que haces con eso en engañarte a ti mismo.

- Hablo el rey de Roma. Tú también te estás engañando cuando me dices que no te encanta esta nueva vida que tienes como Darren y como tu dices sabes que al final vas a tener que decir tu verdadera identidad.

- De eso ya me ocuparé más adelante porque lo cierto es que pienso hacerlo pero primero tengo que ayudarte a superar la adición que tienes así que creo que es hora de devolverte el favor que me hiciste convirtiéndome en tu nuevo padrino.

- ¿Qué? Lo siento pero no. Yo estoy bien. Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera. No necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de alguien que está fingiendo ser alguien que no es.

- Mira lo que te digo Sam. Cuando se te vaya el cabreo me llamas. Mientras tanto me voy a quedar con la droga y olvídate de que ayude económicamente.

Y tras decirle eso me fui del motel. La verdad es que me quedé bastante sorprendido con la reacción que había tenido Sam. Nunca lo había visto así. Desde que lo conozco siempre me ha parecido un chico fuerte y desde luego para nada dependiente de las drogas. Sin duda alguna debió de haber sido drogado por Bodaway y lo habrá pasado horrible allí pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que se recupere y como le había comentado no pienso rendirme con él ya que es mi mejor amigo y no pienso ver como él se convierte en un drogadicto.

Después me fui a casa y me vestí para la cena que tenía Kurt con ese tal Tyler. Cuando llegó la hora estábamos todos en el restaurante, incluido Tyler. Allí Kurt empezó a hablar con él sobre si estaba casado y tal. Lo que más me sorprendió de la cena es que Tyler me estaba mirando con ojos de lujuria, y como si ya me conociera. Por suerte para mi Kurt no se dio cuenta de ese detalle. A mitad de la cena Kurt se levantó para ir al aseo y entonces Tyler me dijo algo que yo empezaba a sospechar y que a su vez me parecía muy fuerte: Tyler era otro amante de Darren. En esos momentos no sabía que pensar porque no entendía como Darren podía serle infiel a Kurt con Sebastian pero realmente ya fue el colmo de los colmos descubrir que también le ponía los cuernos a Tyler. Incluso me estuve planteando si los supuestos hijos que iba a tener Darren eran de Tyler o si Sebastian sabía que Darren le engañaba con Tyler pero en fin, Darren está muerto y no tengo que preocuparme por eso porque yo quiero que todo el mundo piense que Darren solo amaba a Kurt.

Terminó la cena y Kurt y yo volvimos a casa y entonces empecé a hablar con Kurt.

- Cariño.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero comentarte una cosa.

- ¿Qué es?

- Lo que te dije esta tarde lo dije completamente en serio. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione, con o sin hijos.

- Lo sé. Por cierto has estado increíble en la cena. Hace tiempo ni siquiera hubieras aparecido en la cena y ahora te involucras y eso me encanta.

- Supongo que antes no sabía apreciar lo bueno que eres conmigo. Por suerte me he dado cuenta.

- Te quiero mucho Darren. No sé que haría si te perdiera a ti.

- Lo mismo te digo.

Y entonces Kurt se acercó y me besó y después nos fuimos a la cama.

POV Darren

Estaba dormido cuando de repente me llamaron por teléfono. Se trataba de Tyler. Entonces me dijo algo que iba a cambiar mis planes para siempre y es que había decidido romper conmigo porque según él me había visto con Kurt en la cena que había tenido. Por supuesto me di cuenta de que en realidad se refería a Blaine pero en cualquier caso me había pillado y lo peor es que me había dicho que ya no iba a pagarme mi estancia en el hotel. Por suerte para mí había estado ahorrando y podía quedarme un par de días en el hotel.

POV Blaine

Kurt y yo estábamos durmiendo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Se trataba de Sam. Entonces salí a recibirle mientras Kurt seguía durmiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres Sam?

- Tienes razón, mejor dicho tenías razón. Tengo un problema. Por favor ayúdame.

- Bien, aunque me temo que no puedo ser tu padrino porque Kurt podría sospechar.

- ¿Entonces?

- Voy a llamar a mi padrino. Se llama Charlie. Realmente me ha ayudado mucho y el fue policía así que puedes fiarte de él.

- Gracias.

Entonces Kurt salió de la habitación y nos vio a Sam y a mí y rápidamente Kurt se acordó de que Sam me ayudó en la fiesta de la inauguración del pabellón que había diseñado Santana.

- ¿Eres el tipo que ayudó a Darren?

- Sí.

- Verás Kurt, en realidad ya lo conocía, no en persona pero ya lo conocía.

- ¿Quien eres?

- Kurt, este es Sam Evans, el padrino de Blaine. He estado hablando con él para ver si él sabía donde estaba mi hermano.

- Oye Sam, quería darte las gracias de nuevo por haber ayudado a Darren. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Cariño, Sam está en problemas y le estaba diciendo que se puede quedar esta noche en casa, si no te importa.

- Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber ayudado a Darren el otro día.

- Muy bien, pues voy a prepararte la cama de invitados.

- Muchas gracias Darren.

- De nada.

Entonces le preparé la cama y Sam se quedó dormido en seguida. Luego Kurt y yo volvimos a la cama. Entonces me dio un beso y me dijo que le gustaba como estaba actuando y nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente Sam, Kurt y yo desayunamos. Después de desayunar Kurt se fue a trabajar mientras Sam y yo nos fuimos a ver a Charlie. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie le pedí a Charlie que fuera el padrino de Sam y el aceptó encantado, incluso le ofreció quedarse en su casa, cosa que Sam aceptó.


End file.
